Sherlolly One Shots
by Sherlollystartedwithalook
Summary: A series of Sherlolly One shots. Sometimes inspiration strikes, and when it does, use it well. Sherlock and Molly one shots for the fans and die hard shippers.! Please feel free to leave ideas or requests. Not going to be in order, just random things that might or could have happened. rated M to be safe, but most might just be Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**One of the many times Sherlock drops in on Molly after he dies**

She walked down the street, not really looking, not observing, but just going along as normal. As if she didn't know a secret that stopped her from talking with John whenever he stopped by to visit. Not that he did very often.

She got to her door, unlocking it but not meeting any resistance like she usually did when unlocking her door. She glanced around now, looking for a car that might indicate Mycroft dropping by with news of Sherlock. But she saw none. She took her chances, pushing open her door and looking around the dark room.

This morning she had gotten up well before the sun so she didn't open her curtains, and Toby could see well enough in the dark he didn't need the kitchen light on.

"Anyone here?" She called out as she heard Toby scratching at a door.

"I am... and I guess you can say I am in need of some assistance." She heard Sherlock's deep voice, and as she was unable to pin point it, she moved to the light near her desk.

She turned around, looking through the room to see him in the chair he used to use. She gasped as she saw how pale he was. And then rushed forward as she saw the hook in his chest.

"How long has that been in you? How deep?" She asked touching the worn jacket that he looked so abstract in.

"Just 8 hours, it is blocking most of the blood flow. I knew that I would need a doctor I could trust... and who knew I was alive to get it out and keep me alive." He tried to sit up, but she touched his unhurt shoulder and pushed him back.

"You're lucky that I am prepared this time. When you got shot in the thigh it was a bit of a surprise that your brother brought you to the morgue... but I've kept stalk ever since." She moved around, grabbing scissors and antiseptic, bandages, suture kit, everything she has stolen from the hospital incase she ever had to patch him up on the go.

"Molly... if we don't hurry I will pass out and you will not be able to move me." He called out to her when she started to triple check everything.

"Come on then, to my bed." She grabbed his left hand, not daring to get close to the arm she knew was causing pain. He stood up with a groan, pushed himself up and leaned on her just a bit until they took the fifteen steps to her room, as soon as he was laying down flat she started to cut his jacket, the shirt, and then she grabbed the peroxide, opening the lip and just dumping it over the hook.

He hissed at the pressure the liquid brought. "Give me something to bite Molly, or your neighbors will hear me." He hissed out and she looked around before seeing an old waist belt and she grabbed it before looking at his face.

"I'll get local anesthesia for next time." She promised as she laid the belt in his mouth and he gave her a look before she moved her eyes and hands back to the hook. "Okay." She took her time getting the curve out and by the time her hand was in his blood, he had passed out. She worked fast, but not sloppy. She got things together, got his stitched up, cleaned, even washed his face and moved towels under him so the parts of the mattress soaked by the blood and other liquids wouldn't cause him to be cold. She grabbed a very rarely used blanket and covered him with it, started to make him something to eat and drink to replenish himself when he woke.

She went to the chair her had been sitting in, made an attempt to clean it, and then gave up.

But she did move a kitchen chair into her room, open her laptop, log in to the server from work, and emailed her boss saying she had come down with a bit of food poisoning, or so she assumes, and it might be the flu but promised to get caught up on her paperwork from home.

Stamford wrote back within an hour telling her that she could have the next 3 days off if she needed that much, and while she wrote a thank you back, she noticed Sherlock moving around in his sleep. After another half hour of dealing with paper word, his eyes were open, and he was groggily saying her name.

"I am here, just finishing up a report. Hungry or thirsty?" She asked him as she typed without looking at her words.

"Both." He grumbled and she stood up and looked over his face, noticing how he had some healing cuts just under his curls and she narrowed her eyes. "Thank you." He told her and she just nodded before turning and going to get him his fill.

She came back into her room, saw him struggling to sit up on his own and set the tray down before rushing to even out his support.

"So, want to make up another story about this? Or are you going to tell me the truth?" She asked him as she helped feed him.

"Just a fishing accident." He fibbed and she just gave an eye roll before giving him another spoonful. "Why don't you tell me how you think I got it." He implored with a slight smile and she gave him a look.

"With your luck you could have walked into it." She teased him back and he narrowed his eyes.

"I am not that daft." He told her and she gave him a wide smile.

"I think the whole world knows that Sherlock. Just a little joke." She told him and shifted some hair out of her eyes.

"Going to tell me what is happening?" He asked her and she nodded and started to tell him things. Some about how Mrs. Hudson was dating. John still wasn't at his best. She told him about some cases, getting some insight to tell Lestrade tomorrow. Little things that would help but not give away who the killer or thief was.

"How about you? Going to tell me where you've been? Something you've learned?" She asked when he was finally done and she had come back to him laying in bed again.

"I've learned never to underestimate how sharp fishhooks can be." He told her and she nodded. "Where did you put it anyway?" He asked her and she moved to her bathroom, pulling it out of the sink and moving to show him. "Take care of that for me, I want it as a souvenir." He told her and she rolled her eyes before letting it sit in the sink again.

"Anything else?" She asked him before moving to the other side of the bed and tugging on her slippers.

"That you can sleep in your own bed tonight if I haven't ruined it all." He told her and she looked worried before confused. "You do not distract me Molly, in fact, being near you makes me feel like nothing has changed, when in reality, everything has." He told her and looked over to meet her eye and she gulped and opened her bed up so she could slip through the blankets. "Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked after a long pause.

"Why do you lock Toby in the bathroom every time you come?" She asked and he gave a loud annoyed huff before a short laugh.

"He always purrs and rubs up against me, and then I go on a mission, smelling of cat. The dogs they send after me are a bit more encouraged by the scent." He told her and she giggled up a storm before they were both quiet. She had already turned off all the lights, they laid there, on their backs, looking at her ceiling in quiet comforting silence. "Flogging Molly." He said and she halted her breathing and slowly say up and looked at him. "It's a band I believe. Something else I have learned." He told her and she gave him a hard look. "Made me think of you." He told her and she looked at him.

"Before or after the hook?" She asked and he gave her another eye roll.

"Just before actually. I had seen it flash on a screen as I was headed down to the docks." He told her and she gave him a worried glance and he closed his eyes as he relaxed.

The next day Mycroft stopped by to collect his brother, seeing to his recovery, and only stopping by the following week to let her know he was in top shape and back on his way to Eastern Europe.

Molly had kept the fish hook, even had it framed for when he returned for good. Sadly when Tom saw it and asked, she had to tell him that it was just a decoration and a present for an old friend. He thought it was silly, asking her why she didn't already give it to him.

And she did, the following Christmas when Sherlock Holmes returned from the dead. Tom never noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock sets up a surprise for Molly's Birthday**

"Molly! I need-" Sherlock stopped half way through the door, seeing Molly with another man, laughing over a corpse on the table, both of them holding parts of the small intestine and he immediately tried to read the man, but with things covering his clothes he got nothing.

"Hey Sherlock, I will finish up here... and we can talk about what you want then." Her smile was gone, her eyes looked almost annoyed and as he nodded and went to get a stool. He sat and pulled out his phone, making sure Molly would think he was sending messages, and that was when he heard them whispering, about old classes, about professors and old things he wasn't concerned about.

"I forgot how funny you were." Molly giggled once again, which turned out to grate on Sherlock's nerves as he sent a text to Mike Stamford to ask who was with Molly in the Morgue. He didn't get the answer right away, at least, not before Molly giggled again.

"Are you quite done dilly dallying Molly? I do need something right away." Sherlock stood now as they started to close up the body and she looked up and looked almost concerned.

"Is someone coming in?" She asked as she let the man take over finishing. She took off her gloves and set to work on getting her used garments off.

"No, but if you will, take me to the lab so we can talk in private." Sherlock said and she just nodded and waved to her friend and he sent a glare to the man as he followed her out.

"So, what do you need?" She asked as she moved to get hand sanitizer.

"I need the keys to your flat." He said and she gave him a glare.

"No." She shook her head and moved to go around him.

"Why not? I don't even know when you changed the locks." He said and looked a little puzzled. "When did you change the locks?" He asked as an after thought.

"Two weeks ago. After a month of silence from you, from Mrs. Hudson, from John. I haven't seen Rosie in two months at least." She said and shook her head. "I was left out of the loop, and since I was out, I will be out. I am here to assist in medical matters. If you want into my flat... too bad. You are no longer able to do so."

"But-"

"No, my flat is just that Sherlock. My flat. My home. Where I sleep, where I eat, where I have sex with men who actually find me funny and attractive. Just because you, the high and mighty Sherlock, don't find anything remotely attractive about me doesn't mean other men don't. I am threw with being your doormat. I am threw with letting you kick me out of my own bed." Molly poked his chest and he took a step back as she turned to the side. "Now, if that is all you required, you may leave me to my work." She dismissed him and entered the lab, making sure the door was firmly closed behind her.

She got to the lab work, kept making tests up so she knew for sure that when she was done, she could head home without hearing any grief from Sherlock.

After another autopsy and some more tests, Molly excused herself from her old friends company. David was a really good old friend. He was looking for new job locations, trying out each hospital for a couple days at a time. He didn't want to work with her already, he didn't want to take her job. Not that it was in jeopardy.

She went to her locker, grabbed her things, headed home. She loved walking home when it was just getting dark out. She didn't live that far from her place of work for that exact reason, she loved walking.

Molly got to her place, saw John outside and sighed. "Did he send you?" She asked him and he nodded silently. "Well, you're not going to change my mind." She told him and moved to get her key out.

"Do you know why Sherlock wanted to get into your flat?" John asked her and she just moved inside, but he stuffed his foot inside the door jam and waited for her to turn to him.

"No, and just like Rhett says to Scarlett in my favorite movie, 'frankly my dear, I don't give a damn'. Now, leave me alone. It's been a good day until now." Molly told him and moved to close the door again.

"Happy birthday." John said not moving his foot and Molly paused. "I didn't know. Greg didn't know. Mrs. H didn't even know. But Sherlock did, and Sherlock wanted to make you dinner, or set up dinner. We both wouldn't trust his cooking." John said and Molly too a long moment before he laughed. "You know what... he was so sure that you would bring a man home he called Wiggins."

"He got high because I told him he couldn't come to my flat anymore?" Molly asked loudly and John shook his head.

"No... Billy has another interesting quality about him." John said and pushed the door open a bit and let himself in.

"And what is that?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Picking locks, disabling security systems... and cooking." John said and nodded to someone behind her and she turned and saw Billy Wiggins walking towards her.

"Everything is warm and the table is set, just soak everything-"

"Alright, lets go." John grabbed him and pulled him out and as Molly made protests about them leaving. But John wasn't having it and just gave her another nod, another wish for to have a great birthday before shutting the door behind him and Billy.

"Sherlock?" She called out as she turned around and put her purse down and stripped off her jumper. "Where are you?" She called out just a bit louder, but when she heard nothing but the start of a violin she followed the sound. "Sherlock." She called out a little calmer before pushing open her door to see him sitting on her bed.

"John told me how this was a bit not good, but it is your birthday, and I know your parents are gone, and last year Mary made a big deal about it which seemed to make you both happy, I don't know why exactly, but I know she was right to celebrate you." He told her as he stood up and seemed to pause in walking towards her.

"Yes well, Mary and I made plans to have fun. That is what made it fun. Not being surprised." She snapped slightly and he nodded. "Why did you even want to do this. Before Mary you didn't even care." She said and he shook his head.

"I cared, I just thought you didn't. It's not that uncommon, we both know I hate my birthday." He told her and she just crossed her arms. "Come here." He said holding out his hand and she looked at his and then around before giving him her hand.

He pulled her close as the tempo of the violin picked up just slightly.

"And why are we dancing?" She asked and he kept her close as they started to waltz.

"Because I know you love it." He said and she just narrowed her eyes. "You asked Meat Dagger five times at the Watson wedding to dance, but he didn't know how. No one asks that much unless they really love to dance." He told her and she looked away at the mention of Tom.

"Why are we dancing in my room, in the dark?" She asked him and he just smiled slowly and pushed her out, making her spin, and then pulling her back into his arms.

"Because you would have seen how the table was moved in your living room when the light from outside shone in." He told her and kept swaying back and forth.

"And the dark?" She asked as the song started to end.

"The lights are for later." He said and when the violin stopped he smiled and waved her out of the room. "Dinner time." He told her and she just walked with him. "Can I say how glad I am that you didn't go out and find someone else that find you attractive like I do." He said and his steps faltered a bit and she looked up at him. "Dinner." He seemed to try and focus before moving her towards her kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked smelling something delicious.

"Billy knows how to make a couple of things, but I know you liked simple stuff, so it's just stuffed cabbage rolls. Some with sausage, others with just vegtables-"

"How do you know what I love?" She asked looking up at him and he gulped.

"Because I pay attention."

"But you delete things, unimportant things." She said and he just looked confused.

"I know, but what you love is important." He told her like he was not understanding why she was confused.

"Why?" She asked and he just gulped and moved to pull out her chair. She say and watched as he dished her food and he moved to set his own plate.

"Rice?" He asked her instead of answering her question. She knew if Sherlock didn't answer that just meant that he wasn't going to. Or he would in his own time.

As they ate there was another song floating through her room, into his flat, and she realized that this felt like a date. But she looked at Sherlock, how he was eating in silence, and her stomach turned. She might feel like this was a date but with Sherlock she knew that it wasn't.

"You finish up and I will go and set up the next activity." Sherlock said standing and looking almost nervous. She heard him head back into the bedroom, she heard water running and she just pushed it to the back of her mind as she finished up with her dinner and then went to soak the bowl and put the rice away before clearing off the table.

She went to the living room, taking a seat in the dark and just listened as Sherlock kept the water running. What was he trying to do? This wasn't a date. This wasn't romantic.

She kept the mantra up as he called out her name. She didn't break her thought process until he was standing before her and tipping her chin up. "I've been calling you... are you okay? Did the food taste off?" He asked Molly and she just shook her head.

"I am fine. I just want to know what is going on. This isn't a party like Mary threw me. If anything it seems more romantic and date like, which is why it is confusing. You don't date. At least, not seriously or without a plan behind it. So what is happening? Did you read this somewhere? That was probably some boyfriend or husband doing this for someone he loved." Molly was over speaking, knowing that she couldn't stop.

Sherlock took a moment, listening to her and thinking back to what his goals where for tonight. Dance, dinner, relaxation, and a goodnight kiss.

John told him that was exactly the order, but Sherlock's mind was whirling as Molly started to tear up and get a tad angry. So he threw out John's warning to keep to the schedule and leaned down, taking Molly's soft lips with his own. For just a second he thanked Janine for the recent practice before focusing on making sure Molly understood what was happening tonight.

"That wasn't supposed to happen until after your bath." He murmured pulling away and watching her face contort even more.

"A bath?" She asked and she shook her head to clear it and then making eye contact with him.

"Well John said to make sure you relaxed, and a hot bath with your scented candles and bath salts and some rose petals is basically the equation to make you relax. It's what you usually do after a hard day." He told her and she nodded before looking confused. "You don't want to ask." He stopped her and she just gave him a confused look.

"How do you know what I am going to ask, and that I don't want to know the answer?" She asked and he just clenched his teeth before shaking his head.

"The same way I know everything about you." He told her, really not wanting to her to find out.

"But you delete things that don't involve importance." She said and he gulped this time, wondering if he had been too standoffish with her all these years.

"Molly, when I had to fake my death, what did I tell you?" He asked taking one of her hands in his and waiting as she seemed to try and figure out which conversation he was referring to.

"The time that you said that you needed me to find the man James used to scare the kids?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It was a bit before that. When I told you that you mattered. Maybe I wasn't clear. You matter the most to me. More than John, more than Mary, more than Rosie. More than even Mycroft." He told her and waited for her to acknowledge what he was trying to make her understand.

"You never said it like that." She told him and he gave her a small smile.

"I thought it was implied. When Euros took us, captured us, and we had that awful phone call, I did mean it. And yes I let you believe it was in a friendly way because I wasn't ready to accept your life and mine merging. But it's been a year, things have come close to what normal used to be. And John has been pushing me. Telling me that if I didn't start wooing you that I would loose you. I turned 41, and your 38." He paused and she just waited.

"And? What does my age have to do with anything?" She asked wondering if it had something to do with how she would change in just a couple of years.

"I've known you for ten years Molly, and it's time I have acted on something before it turns into 15 or 20." He said and leaned in and gave her another kiss. And this one turned heated fast. He moved his hands to her knees, spreading them and pulling her into his arms and picking her up. She felt his shaft against her core and that gave her loads more confidence in what was going to happen between them.

"You know what John told me once." She asked him pulling back and he gave her a quick shake of her head. "That you quiet enjoy baths as well." She said and he looked confused. "If you are really trying to act on your feelings joining me in the bath, and in bed... might just quicken things up." She told him.

"John said not to go too fast." He warned and she just leaned in to give him another kiss.

"I think we've been going to slow these past 10 years Sherlock, speeding this part of our... relationship..." She paused wondering if that was the right work.

"We will be having a relationship Molly Hooper." He told her as he stopped in the doorway to her room.

"Then we can speed past the dating and the 60 days I usually make a man wait. You're way past that anyways." She told him and he gave her a narrowed look. "What?"

"Then what was that this morning? The whole go out and find any man?" He asked and she blushed this time.

"You made me angry... and it hurt not seeing anyone for almost two months." She told him and Sherlock just leaned in and gave her a soothing apologetic kiss before he moved into her bathroom.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked and she reached for his coat and undid the button.

"Stripping and having a bath."


	3. Chapter 3

Molly could not believe what was coming into her morgue. Lestrade had already called ahead, as a warning. Sherlock was on his way to the crime scene and all the victims were coming to her. He wanted this case as open and shut as possible so it would only be her looking and touching and preforming the autopsy.

She was elbows deep in crushed bones and jumbled remains by the time Sherlock appeared. "Can you believe it... a 12." He smiled at her and she just gave him a nod before going back to the bones. "So, what have you found so far?" He gloved up and walked closer, inhaling deep before looking at the giant table of mixed remains with glee in his eyes. It was making Molly sick. "Come now Molly just give it to m all at once, the most interesting things first."

"There aren't 7 bodies... there are 12... all children." Molly said quickly and looked away, at all the shredded organs and such things. "By the amount of bones versus the amount of guts for a lack of a better term... that body count will rise." she felt the tears then, she turned away from Sherlock, still disgusted with his lack of effort to conceal his happiness.

"Ages?" Sherlock knew the moment she didn't return his excitement that this was a different sort of case. But them all being children just made him dread working hard to find clues. But it made it all the more exciting for when he found the son of a bitch who did this.

"The five I have put together in my head already are less than 8 years of age." It was quiet for a moment and she took a deep breath. "Sherlock there are no strips or clothes... these are kids... chopped up, and tortured... with no clothes on." Sherlock ripped the gloves off, turning Molly into his chest and letting her cry about this. The one and only other time Molly had been this upset was when they had found a baby caught in a drain pipe.

That too had been a 12 on his scale. Anything that involved mass murders, children or babies were a 12.

"Molly... I know what Lestrade told you... but can you handle this?" Sherlock asked softly and rubbed her back until she nodded against his chest and finally pushed away from him.

"Yes. Grab the bowls, I will organize by organs. Just get enough. I will do blood analysis and DNA testing, get anything and everything squared away. The bones should be easy to do..." He heard her sniffle as she started to babble. He got what she asked of him, started to rinse and test for her. Sh mostly focused on the skulls and other defining bones before setting each one up at different stations.

John came into the room, flustered, ready to work, and armed with coffee. "I take it Rosie is with Mrs. Hudson."

"Yes. I fell asleep in her room, phone was on the charger and I left the Tele on all night." He told them before getting a cover and then gloves on as well.

"It's fine John, Molly and I have done a lot. I am sure we are both going to be thankful for coffee in a couple hours when things have stopped.

"You must be happy. A 12 Lestrade messaged me on the way here." John said and before Sherlock could say something Molly's head snapped up and she advanced on John.

"Get out of here." She told John and his eyes went wide and he looked to Sherlock like she hadn't spoken simple English to him. "Go Dr. Watson, and unless invited again do not enter this morgue in my presence."

"John, just step out for a moment." Sherlock nodded to him and while John grumbled about women on the way out Sherlock took his gloves off. "He doesn't know what a 12 means." He called over to Molly and she just kept her back to him. "Molly..." He called and he saw her doing a swab of a lung and he watched her put things down in the right place and before she could swab the next one he grabbed her wrist and started to take her gloves off. "Take a 15 minute break. Drink the coffee. I will take John to get food and tell him all about what is going on."

"I should get these kids sorted-" Molly stopped when Sherlock grabbed her chin and stopped her from talking.

"We will. But we both know exhaustion can cause mistakes. Drink the caffeine. I will bring you back one of those blueberry muffins from the cafe. do not restart up without me. Or I will make you sit for longer when John and I come back." Sherlock made her agree before he walking her to the desk she had kept clean and neat and he set the coffee in front of her before moving towards the doors.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her? Molly has never talked to me like that. How long have you been here? I know this case is a 12 but really? Why do you have to be here when she works, I knew that you would piss her off too much one days." John shouted, clearly not knowing a thing. Sherlock stood there, taking the blame for all but a moment before giving John a deadly glare.

"John... did it ever occur to you why a 12 is so high?" Sherlock's voice gave John a pause. When he did not answer Sherlock rolled his sleeves down. "You've seen me at an 11. Fascinated... but a 12... it's reserved for three things. Babies or kids, Mass murders or a combination of the two. This happens to be the combination. At first I thought it was just mass murder. it wasn't until I came to help Molly did I realize t wasn't 7 adults, but 12 children. That is what upset Molly. You coming in there so happy to be on a important case. You coming in there cheerful at all. You're a doctor John. You should have looked around and know what you were walking into. You see but you do not observe." Sherlock seethed before walking past his friend and didn't wat for him to catch up.

"I wasn't thinking. And I am sorry for thinking this was all on you." John whispered as Sherlock looked for Molly's favorites.

"You should know that the last time I had a 12... Molly didn't come to work for three weeks." Sherlock said with a sigh. "Baby in the storm drain. It broke her John. And seeing her lash out... seeing her like this-"

They didn't have to say it. It was already a thought in everyone's mind. Molly would need a lot of cheering up after this. Sherlock would need to solve the case after they figured things out, and the only thing coming to his mind was that Rosie should be her salvation. At least until they came back.

They got what they needed, and then they headed back down. Lestrade was standing outside the door, turned at their approach and Sherlock pushed his way in and saw Molly wiping her face furiously. Trying to hide that she had been sobbing only moments before.

"Here." Molly took the muffin and tissues from Sherlock. "Eat before you pass out." He told her before shoving some Ginger Nuts in his mouth for sugar energy.

Before Molly knew it, things were done. she handed her reports to Lestrade, she had let John help and while they all worked in silence the only one who spoke to her was Sherlock. Ordering her around. Being a hypocrite when it comes to eating. She went home, showered, cried herself to sleep and woke up to someone ringing her doorbell.

Mrs. Hudson came bustling in muffins in hand telling her how dreadful all this mess was and that was when she saw John and Sherlock pushing Rosie's things inside her flat.

"Come." Was all Sherlock said as he held his hand for her. She looked overwhelmed and he needed to talk to her.

"Why are they here?" She asked and he pulled her into her room, closing the door and pulling her into his arms.

"Mrs. Hudson can't stay... she only wanted to check in on you. John was hoping that I could convince you to watch Rosie while we are off solving this case. And I know what happened the last time I had a 12 Molly. A 12 is more than a case... it's something that stays with me... and you... and Greg. I don't want to lose you for another three weeks or longer Molly. Promise me something and I will vow anything you want." He said, taking a step back and taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her overworked wrists and when she nodded he breathed out. "Promise me that wheN i catch this guy you will come and stay with me at Baker Street."

"Why would I go there?" She asked clearly entirely confused.

"Because we will both need each other." He told her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"What was the vow?" She asked as he moved to open the door.

"You'll have to wait and follow through on your promise." He gave her a wink.

Sherlock walked out of her flat 5 minutes later. he was gone for nearly 2 weeks tracking this guy down. He had figured out who had done it as soon as three of the victims were identified. it was just the matter of finding the city he was hunting in now.

When he came back John was with him, collecting Rosie. Hugging and thanking Molly who didn't look too horrid anymore.

Sherlock had kissed Rosie but he stayed behind and helped collect Molly's things. Stamford had agreed that a month and a half leave was just what she would need to sort her mind out again. So after the two weeks she was set to live with Sherlock for another month.

Sherlock kept his promise... now it was just time to give her his vow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like Victorian Era... this is a long one but I really did enjoy writing it. Let me know or write a review in what kind of stuff you want me to write about. Open to suggestions.**

The swish of dress skirts and petticoats had Sherlock raising his eyes from the report and looking to his landlady fussing about his flat. He didn't speak, just watched before he started to think about why she was doing this.

" , what and why are you doing?" He asked knowing that John was out and about town.

"You had that blasted telegram remember? The one that was making an appointment with you. Miss Hooper." Sherlock looked up, around the flat, looking for that paper she was referring to and saw it stabbed to the wall instead of the mantel. "She sent another that she was keeping the appointment just this morning. I came up here to tell you and saw how this place might give her the wrong impression of how professional you are." She fussed about once again.

Sherlock watched over her cleaning methods, drawing a line at the dusting of the bookcases. She can clean the tables and the desk as much as she wanted, but not his books. She went into the kitchen next and Sherlock took a moment to look at what he was wearing, thinking back to how many days he had been wearing it and he took a moment to get up and go into his rooms to change.

Once he came back out, in his dressing robes and his shirt buttoned all the way up and his clean trousers, Mrs. Hudson was gone, and he listened hard for her downstairs but didn't hear anything to show that the Miss Hooper was here.

Sherlock moved to pick up his violin, strumming and tuning it before starting to play something a bit upbeat. He heard the ringing of his bell and he stopped playing the moment and his client started up the stairs. He put the violin down, the bow as well before turning to address the two women now entering his company.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, I am glad you made time for me today." Miss Hooper came forward, holding out her gloved hand and while he started to deduce her right away, he kept his comments to himself and waved her to sit down.

"You did send for a reservation. I guess I should be flattered that you thought so much ahead." He said and watched as she bit the corner of her mouth before he looked to Mrs. Hudson as she called that she would get tea going.

"I don't know how to go about this…" Miss Hooper told him and she started to fidget with her gloves before pulling one off to wring around her hands. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence until Mrs. Hudson came back in, carrying a tea tray with milk and honey and sugar.

"Why don't you start with who you are worried for." Sherlock told her after she had her first sip.

"My mother." She said and moved forward on her chair, setting her tea down before going back. "She's been well off since my father passed years back… and she's recently remarried, and all of a sudden she has been sick more often than not. I went to see her just before I sent the first telegram." She paused and did a double take seeing it on the wall. "I stayed there until just yesterday. She had been sick for over three weeks, and she didn't start getting better until I made my visit." She told him and Sherlock mulled over the obvious wondering why she needed him.

"And why do you need me?"

"I need you to find the proof. I know it's my stepfather. Beyond a doubt, but my mother is in love with the idea of him, she doesn't see the real vile things that I did within the past two weeks. Like I said, she got better when I got there, so I never saw him do or put anything to her." She said and he nodded once again. "I knew the way he was sending me off, all happy and proud, he was going to try and make her sick all over again." She felt the words catch in her throat and she took a deep calming breath.

"If you know… why not tell your mother?" Sherlock asked before taking two long gulps of his tea before putting it down.

"I raised suspicion but… also, like I said, she is enamored with him." Miss Hooper sighed and Sherlock watched her worry play out, she grabbed her glove once again, twisting it and he saw something red flash on her palm and he stood before holding out his hand. She looked confused so he leaned down and grabbed her hand, twisting it until he could see the thin blisters forming on her palm and he ran a finger over it, feeling her jerk back from the pain.

"How would you like me to proceed Miss Hooper?" He asked after letting her hand go.

"For you to pay a visit and prove me right." She said looking at him like it was obvious, but he just sighed and moved around so he could circle her.

"You are singular right Miss Hooper, no fiancee or love interest?" He asked her and she stuttered out the resounding no. "Might I ask, who you live with, an aunt, cousin?" He asked and watched her gulp before she shook her head.

"That is besides the point Mr. Holmes. I just need you to find some kind of proof. My mother doesn't live more than a days train ride, I can pay for our fair-"

"Don't think me daft Dr. Hooper. I know who you are. I know who you pretend to be." He cut her off at the knees and he noticed how she started to panic. "And your secret is safe with me. But I need to know. How do you plan on me convincing your mother of any kind of proof I find. Afterall, I am no one to you, nor her." He waved her theory away before he started to pace the floor.

"Are you going to report me?" She asked looking up at him now, making eye contact as he paused.

"For what? Following your dreams?" He asked her before shaking his head. "I think that this… plan of me just going to find proof, it needs to be adjusted. I think that your mother needs to trust me, and you more than she trusts her new husband." He wasn't making any sense to her but she just waited for his ideas to become clear.

"Any more tea dears?" She heard Mrs. Hudson before Sherlock er… Mr. Holmes ever spoke again.

"No thank you." Molly waved it off and and sent the elder woman a soft smile before she looked around to see Mr. Holmes looking out the window. "Mr. Holmes? Are you quite alright? You've been quiet for a long time." She spoke now, and it seemed to snap him out of what was going on inside his mind.

"Yes. Just thinking through my plan, all the scenarios." He told her before returning to his chair and bouncing his knee before he took a deep breath. "This is going to sound mad, but to insure that your mother survives and your stepfather is put into a correct jail… I say we trick them." He said and she looked a bit more confused than before.

"And how would I do that Mr. Holmes?" She asked tilting her head just a bit and Sherlock clapped his hands.

"You mean we." He saw the moment it started to sink in before he leaned forward. "We… Miss Hooper, are going to convince your mother that we are getting married. You must send a letter straight away that you met a man on the train." He told her and moved to get some papers for her in a shuffle before going to get the letter ready.

"Why? She will not believe it." She stammered out, hoping that he wasn't really suggesting that they fake an entire courtship. She could not ask for that kind of attention. She couldn't parade around being Mr. Holmes first ever interest.

"Of course she will. You will send her letter after letter everyday. Telling her things that sound like I am the perfect man for you. Don't use any names as of yet, and the next time that she becomes ill we will both be worried, we will both head out there, ready to go and spend some time in the country." He said it like it was simple and easy.

"I can not just lie to my mother. If she thinks that I have found a man, she will start wedding planning. She will go out and buy baby things. When she finds out this was just ot prove her husband-"

"Miss Hooper, this can either end bad in two different ways. One… your mother does become very mad when she finds out this is all a sham, or she-" He stopped himself, realizing she knew where he was going with this. He sat there, watching her come to terms with his plan and then she nodded.

"May I have those papers?" She asked and he put them in her hand, grabbed the pens around the flat before she turned to write down exactly what she knew her mother would believe.

 **Dearest Mother,**

 **You would not believe what has happened. On the train ride home a man that was sitting around my area started to make easy conversation. Apparently his best friend is getting married and he wanted to know what is and isn't okay to say as a best man speech in front of other women.**

 **I helped him just a little and it seems like he is a real gentleman. Even helped me get my bag into the carriage home. He's asked me for my company when he returns to London in a couple days.**

 **I told him yes. He was very charming in the most shy ways. I have to tell you that I am nervous. It might ruin everything for me. But something just feels so right with talking to him.**

 **Your loving doting daughter,**

 **Molly**

She signed her name and started to fold the paper before pausing. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I would have never suggested it if I didn't think it through." He told her with a small smile. "Trust me, this is why you came to me Molly." He said her name softly, hoping that the sound would make her relax, and she did.

"Okay." She continued to crease the paper. He stood and gently took it from her hands.

"If you will just give the address, I can have someone sent out right away." He told her stuffing it into an envelope. He watched her write out her mothers name. Watched her hesitate. "Think of it like this… lie to her and save her. Or always be worried for her." He told her before turning. All he had to do was look down the street, then the other way before going back inside. A runner would be here within moments and Sherlock would have sent him on his way.

He finally came back upstairs, noticing the redness in Molly's eyes and she quickly stood and said her thanks before rushing out of the house.

Two days later she was back, wondering what to do with her mother's response and Sherlock happily told her about personal things that she can tell her mother. True things that wouldn't be an issue later on since he was so sure that would come up once they took the leave and visited.

They sent it out the same way, and this time Molly stayed for a little longer, actually interested in Sherlock's life. John had been updated in their rouse and suggested that Sherlock learn things Molly had done in her life, such as her father, her real one, and how everything affected her.

Sherlock and John both had to console her when she reached the point of no return with the tears.

Between meetings about her mother, she still worked at the morgue in disguise. No one mentioned anything, and even Sherlock found it hard not to talk to her like he knew her. Or rather him when she was working.

Molly and he had shared more than just history, they had shared laughs and memories and he found himself wanting to talk to her every time he saw her. And when she started to come over more frequently, more on the chance of him inviting her to see some of his experiments after work, he always saved the most exciting for when she would be available.

It was a good three months of letters before Molly came rushing to his flat one morning. Her hat wasn't even on correctly when she rushed up the stairs calling his name. He had pulled his dressing robe closed and met her at the top of the stairs.

"She wrote… she said that she has been sick for the past month but did not want to worry me. She said that she is worse than ever before and felt horrible for keeping it from me." She started to sob as she handed him the letter and he took it, pulling her into his arms and trying to calm her.

He shouted for Mrs. Hudson to bring tea and something for Molly to eat. "Sherlock, what am I to do? If she is worse than ever how will she stay-"

"Don't you think about that right now Molly. You stay right here. I will go and pack for a weeks trip. We will go back to yours and we will get what you need before heading there straight away. There isn't a moment to lose." He told her as he heard Mrs. Hudson hurrying up with the rattling dishes. He didn't realize what he was doing until his lips landed on her forehead. He gave it a peck, rubbed her shoulder before turning and rushing into his room.

He grabbed a travel trunk before setting it on the bed. He grabbed his formal attire and added sleepwear before he went to his shoes. He placed an umbrella that oddly reminded him of his brother before going for his thick jacket. He walked back through dressed and ready to go before he saw John.

They didn't talk much, and Molly was being patient in that sense. It wasn't until she felt a tug did she realize he was trying to talk her into standing. "We need to be going." He told her and she blushed before nodding and heading down the stairs.

She got a carriage home with Sherlock watching the streets. He was surprised to see that she already had a bag near the door with her lady things inside and he helped her get it to the carriage.

She stepped back inside and the driver was off to the train station. They got two tickets, and the entire three hour ride she had started to twist her gloves in her hand again.

Sherlock let her fret over this and only intervened when he heard her hiss in pain and drop the glove. "Give me those." He held out his hand as she started to do the same thing to her other hand. He grabbed her hand, looked over her blisters once more before taking her left hand in this to stop her from hurting herself again. "Things will be fine Molly. We will get there, I will introduce myself, you will take care of your mother… it just occurred to me that I didn't ask if your mother had staff that might know of something." He paused and turned to her.

"My mother might be well off since my father's passing but she believes in keeping house herself. She doesn't do much but clean and cook. My stepfather is also a doctor. Not a good one or he would be well off as well with as many children that are in the town I grew up in." Molly rambled on about how her mother was particular about how she dusted and did laundry. Calming herself with stories of getting in trouble for getting the newly clean sheets all muddy by playing with her dog.

The ride seemed to pick up around that time. Two more long anxious stops and they were in her hometown of Manchester. The got out of the station in record time, hailed a carriage and as Molly started to fret again, Sherlock grabbed her hand, letting her play with his fingers and squeeze his hand every now and then.

The got to the home of Dr. Lewis Armstrong and as he got their bags she ran up and started to bang on the door. He was just getting to the top of the 10 stairs when the door opened. "Molly-"

"Where is my mother?" She asked passing the man and pushing the door open wide for Sherlock to come through.

"She is out in her gardens. Shall you sit while I bring her in. I am sure she will want to know why you are here." He told her and waved her to the sitting room, but he kept his eyes on Sherlock as he said his parting words.

She started to pace as he put the suitcases down and closed the front door. He stayed standing and when he heard rustling about coming from the way her stepfather went he gathered Molly in his arms and whispered that she had to calm down.

"My Molly." They both looked up and saw what seemed to be a haggard woman hanging on tightly to her husband and he heard Molly's breath hitch before she took a deep breath.

"Momma." She walked towards her, making sure Sherlock didn't hold her any longer. It felt way too real to be in his arms. "You should have told me you felt worse." She hugged her mom tightly, swaying only slightly when her mother seemed to pull away and fuss over Molly's hair. "Mom, this is Sherlock… he's the man that has been mentioned in my letters. We were set to have breakfast this morning and when I told him what was going on he insisted on bring me out here since I was getting so worried."

"You always worry too much." Her mother moved from holding her husband to leaning against Molly for support as she looked over Sherlock. "Very pleased to put a name and a face to my daughters love. You are all she writes about. She says you're as smart as a whip." She held out her hand and Sherlock smiled at both mother and daughter fondly before leaning in and giving her hand a light kiss.

"I would hope so. Yet your daughter is smarter than I can ever hope to be." Sherlock replied and was glad to see Molly blush under the compliment. "Mrs. Armstrong I hope you don't find em too forward in our meeting-"

"Pish posh I have been waiting long enough to meet the only man to turn my daughters head. She speaks of you so often in her letters it feels as though I have already met you. Now, how about we sit down and you start to call me Agatha." She moved to her chair and Molly helped her get comfortable before she nodded to Sherlock to sit on the two seater and she joined him.

"Dr. Armstrong I hate to ask this and be so forward but it seems that Molly, in her worries to get here, has given herself some horrible blisters, might you have a wrap to keep the swelling down?" Sherlock asked since Molly put her hand facing up so the blisters in question did not touch her dress.

"How many times have I told you not to twist your gloves?" Her mother pestered as her stepfather simply walked away.

"I know momma." Molly bowed her head before looking down at her hands. "Sherlock here has taken them from me every time I start to get nervous. Hates that I give myself blisters." She smiled at him since he really had been doing that as of late and he just sent her a smile in return.

"And Sherlock… what is it that you do?" Her mother started her questions right away. And Sherlock answered them all, truthfully. He saw the worry on her stepfathers face when he started to elaborate on what he could tell from just seeing Agatha alone.

"For instance, if I may be so bold, you didn't dress yourself this morning. I could tell when I saw your back strings that they were tied straight, as for Molly's they are slightly turned up to the right since she is right handed. I can tell that you had wheat toast with butter and marmalade jelly for breakfast, yet just a small amount. You only have so many crumbs. I can tell that you are deeply worried about your daughter being worried because you keep sending her reassuring smiles." He listed just a couple things more and was glad to see that Molly's mother was not at all insulted by what he was finding out.

"Smart as a whip indeed." She smiled at him and leaned forward. "Do you love my daughter Mr. Holmes?" She asked just like Sherlock could tell she wanted to.

"Very much so." He looked from her mother to Molly before he saw her breath hitch and she blushed.

"Plan to love her and cherish her?" She asked again and Sherlock tore his eyes away from Molly's to focus on Agatha. There was something in her tone that he had to note wasn't okay. But he nodded to her, giving her the truth and reassuring her that this was real.

"Excuse me." Molly stood up, hearing her mother's tone and seeing the tears well up in her eyes was not something she needed to see. She rushed from the room, heading to the kitchen and trying so hard not to cry.

"Would it be alright if-" Sherlock wanted to get up and rush after her but he knew that this was someone else's home, someone who Molly might want to talk to more.

"Lewis will see to her coming back in, go on." She smiled at her new husband and he nodded before trotting off like a good boy.

"You plan to marry my daughter Mr. Holmes?" Agatha asked right away.

"Only is she agrees." He told her and something inside him shifted at the thought of Molly being his real and true wife.

"Then I am sure you will need to know that she isn't just some random woman-"

"On the contrary Agatha, I know everything about Molly, including her work." It was a good thing that Molly had told him about her mother supporting her through the whole fake man doctor thing because he was delighted to see how surprised her mother was.

"And you don't think it is wrong?" She asked and he laughed lightly.

"She is the only one worth the job in London. I can say that with certainty." Sherlock smiled wide and she gave him a wider smile in return.

"So you love my daughter, you approve of everything she does, and you plan to cherish her. Sounds like you are here for more than just her comfort." She stated and Sherlock found that he did want to move a step forward.

"I am actually not sure if Molly would approve of me asking for permission. It would be like me ordering her food for her." Agatha threw her head back and laughed at the thought before sighing and nodding. "But I would love to have your approval. I have always been told that i am not a man a lot get along with, and even my older brother said that it would be a miracle if any family would bless my marriage to their daughter." He added and she smiled sweetly at him.

"We shall talk. I hope you don't mind that my daughter might ask you to stay with in our home until she is sure I am on the road to better health." She told him and he just nodded and brushed away the worry.

"I am curious as to what might be causing your illnesses, Molly says that she was out here the day we met because you were sick." He shot for the historical backup that Molly had told him.

"Yes, I find it assuring that she has told you all about this on the way here."

"I wish to be of some help. Maybe there are nearby things in the environment that are disagreeing with your body." Agatha went on to confirm every question he had and by the end he reached the same conclusion Molly had. This was her husbands doing. Now just to find proof.

Molly had come back in some time ago, sitting next to him and happily adding in her thoughts and he could tell the doctor was starting to get worried. Yet he didn't step in until Agatha had yawned loudly. He dismissed Molly's worry and told her that he would get his wife up to bed for her afternoon resting period. Molly had waited for them both to be gone before looking towards Sherlock and waiting.

"Just as you thought." He told her shortly before seeing her stepfather come back in for Agatha's shoulder wrap. "She will be well later on?" He asked the man, finally addressing the man he knew didn't like to be left out of conversation.

"She always enjoys her night walks." He told them before going towards where he had left his wife. He heard them both go up the stairs before he stood and held out his hand for Molly.

"Let's go check out the kitchen." He rushed her, only stopping when she started to lead. Sherlock took to lighting the stove and smelling the spices before looking around for anything ingestible before looking around. "What does your mother do everyday without fail?" He asked looking to see if she always ate something, or touched something.

"Her garden. She goes out there every morning and every night." Molly told him and Sherlock turned his head in thought before she realized that she would have to show him. "Come." She held out her hand that didn't have the blisters and dragged him to the back yard. He saw nothing at first as they walked down a path, he tripped over a large rock and she giggled at him before slowing their pace to a quick walk.

He came across what he could only describe a forest of different flowers, some roses, other lavender, saw tulips and lilies and his mind whirled at the different flowers growing all around. "How does she keep them all alive, they are all mixed around and they all need different amounts of sun." Sherlock looked at Molly who giggled one again.

"You could say that my mother has a green thumb." She told him before walking around the flowers and smelling some with gusto. She always loved the smell of a fresh yellow rose. She took one from the bush and inhaled deeply before turning and blushing as she saw Sherlock watching her with. She had seen his look more often now than ever before. Sometimes it was when she had been at work, others it was when she was at his flat, cooking dinner or telling him more about her father or mother. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"How am I looking at you Miss Molly?" He asked coming forward just a bit, looking nowhere but her face.

"Like you are happy, but not just happy. I don't know." She blushed a deep red and Sherlock smiled and leaned down to take the rose from her grip before smelling it himself before he stepped forward and while pushing her hair from her neck he folded the flower into her hair and she smiled wide.

"Maybe… just maybe, because I am happy. Happy to be here with you. Happy to finally put this to the back of your mind and save your mother. Happy that this case is finally getting solved." He stopped talking when her face suddenly fell and she looked down. "Happy, to help you out. To get to know you. To finally enjoy your company and not have you worry about Agatha." He grabbed her hand, ran his finger around the blisters before he rubbed over her bare left hand.

For a split second he imagined his grandmothers ring there, but he put that to the back of his mind when out of the corner of his eye he saw something out of order. "What?" Molly noticed his change immediately and looked around the roses. He pushed through a couple of bushes before grabbing what looked like a berry. "What are those?"

"Poison if ingested." He told her before looking at the small plant that looked like it was hidden from view if you weren't looking for it. "Have you ever eaten one?" He asked her before standing back up.

"No, I didn't even know that she was growing those." Molly shook her head and as Sherlock made his way back to her she saw him smoosh the berry and let it drop to the floor.

"You need to ask her Molly. It's Nightshade. Creates purple flowers. And it seems that some parts of this bush have been picked. If we find some in the house, we squish and threw them out. If I catch your stepfather coming out to pick more… we have our proof." Sherlock said and moved to offer his clean hand to her.

"What if we can't find the berries inside?" Molly's voice almost broke, and Sherlock leaned down slightly and kissed her temple.

"Then we stay here until he tries to pick more berries." Sherlock told her and as soon as they got to the other end of the backyard he pulled her into a hug. "She must be worse than last time." He commented when she started to cry into his chest. She nodded against him and he rubbed over her shoulders and mid back before kissing the top of her head again.

"Last time she only had mild pain in her legs, but now she can't even walk normally. She looks so underweight. Her eyes say happiness but her entire being screams suffering." She whispered against him and he tightened his hold. The wind picked up and he looked above to see dark clouds rolling in.

"We should get back before it starts to rain." He told her softly before holding her tighter for just a few more seconds and then turning with her still tightly under one arm heading back to the house.

They got there, saw the house was still empty on the first floor. Molly told him that they should get their rooms settled and while Sherlock was a bit worried about not being able to be with Molly all night and make sure that her step father didn't try any funny business.

Before Noon came around her had already sent a letter to his brother asking for a package to be delivered and one to John to not worry because he was with Molly and her case was coming to a close. He had also added that he didn't know how long he would be with her but he would take all the times he needs to make sure that they have all the proof to see to a fast arrest and speedy trial.

He went back downstairs after refreshing and Molly and her mom were talking away about what she wanted to do now that Molly was around and she started to ask more about Sherlock, and as he deduced certain things about Molly's mother he kept them to himself, even if they weren't all bad.

Sherlock helped set the table, laughing at the small memories mother and daughter were tossing out for his benefit. He helped moved the food on the platters into the dining room. Lewis was called in, and Sherlock took notice that he seemed too high and mighty to help with meals so he waited on his sick wife.

He, Molly and Agatha took their time with their meal, and Sherlock enjoyed getting to know every new aspect of Molly, even if it wasn't who she was anymore. Her mother described her as shy and smart, and while Molly was stil, smart Sherlock knew for a fact she had overcome her shyness since she was outspoken in both her role as a woman in mans company, and as her fame male pesona.

After dinner Sherlock had the honor to help Agatha back to her garden, making sure that she was bundled up as was Molly.

Sherlock and Agatha talked about him for the next two days, about his family and his work. Then the package came and he asked Molly to have a minute alone.

"Agatha, I want you to know that I do love your daughter so much. I love her and she loves you. You're very important to her, and with you knowing that. I have to ask you something." He gave a pause and Sherlock saw her face calm. "Do you know how your husband is making you sick?"

"Lewis would never…" She paused as she looked away.

"You're a very smart woman, Agatha. You know as well as I do that every time Molly visited you when were sick, only to get better as she was caring for you. Only to get sicker once she left again. He has been giving you something, slipping it to you somehow." Sherlock told her and she bit her lip and he saw tears in her eyes. "Like I have said… I love Molly, and yes she is concerned about your sickness and why it keeps coming back. Something sounded off to me the train ride home the first day." He said but her mother just started to work her jaw.

"She knows as well doesn't she." It wasn't a question. But a remark.

"Yes, she told me on the train ride here." A little fib never hurt anyone. Sherlock mused that she was taking this all in, wondering.

"Have you figured out how he is doing it?" She asked him and he shook his head. "How about what he is using?"

"Nightshade Berries. They are hidden under some roses and carnations in your garden."

"Berries you say? Black?" She asked and he nodded. "He likes to make this flavored water every Sunday. It has black berries and mint. Delicious but that is the only thing that he has ever made me." She told him and Sherlock nodded before smiling.

"Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. Ask him to make it, I will catch him making it with the poisonous berries." He told her and reached for her. "And when this is all cleared up… I want to give Molly this." Sherlock reached into his pocket, pulled out the pouch and let her open it on her own.

"Sherlock… she is going to love it." Agatha told him before he noticed tears falling from her eyes and he sat there for a moment not sure what to do but then he got up and walked towards his almost mother in law and grabbed the ring and pouch before giving her his hand to hold.

"I want to make your daughter the happiest woman in the world." He reassured her when she asked about her getting better. "I will do everything my power to make sure that you get better." He promised and she stood up quickly, pulling him into a hug.

He was awkward with affections but he knew he was getting better at it. Molly came back in with tea and sat curled into Sherlock's side as her mother read aloud. The next day sherlock was up early, planning on helping with breakfast, and in under a half hour he caught Lewis red handed making a jar of juice for all of them.

The cops were sent for right away. Lewis got sent away for a long time, Agatha was getting better each passing day, and while Sherlock did want to ask Molly right away he chickened out. They went back to London three weeks after they had left and things stayed the same, except that Molly wasn't worried about her mother any longer, she was hanging around him and John and Mary for pure fun.

It wasn't until a month after they had returned that he found himself alone in her company, and everything just felt right. He had here sitting next to him, Mary had just went into the kitchen and John had followed to help her.

"Molly...can I ask you something?" Sherlock asked and she nodded and turned to face him before he reached into his pocket. "I have had this since the day I have met your mom. And she was super happy. And I want to make you just as happy. And the only way I can think about that is how I want to make you happy everyday." Sherlock opened the pouch and grabbed her hand to drop the ring into hers. "And I want you to make me just as happy. I would like to ask you to marry me. To be my wife." He told Molly and watched as her breath hitch.

"Sherlock." She gasped and raised her other hand before touching the ring and looking up to him. "Yes." She nodded and he leaned in and sealed his lips to hers and when he pulled back he put the ring on her finger as fast as he could.

"I cannot wait to make you Mrs. Holmes." He whispered as he leaned his head on hers and she looked up.

"I think I want to quit my job. Uit being the man, and if you can manage it, I can work on your cases, sort of like your own personal pathologist. That way I don't have to pretend anymore." She told him and he looked mildly concerned and she gulped wondering if he wanted to quit altogether.

"You don't have to give that up for me. I am sure that we can find ways around such things- I would never ask you to give that up." Sherlock captured her chin, making sure she understood what he meant.

"But what about when I am with child? Surely someone will notice. Someone will say something-" He cut her off with a quick peck and he drew her close.

"We shall talk more about this another time. Maybe when we have worried over the actual wedding Molly. I don't want you to give up what you have worked so hard for without thinking more about it. This isn't a rash decision." He told her and brought her into his arms and she giggled lightly.

"I am sure it is you how needs to think about this Sherlock. For I have been imagining what and how this would all play out since you first walked me home. After you knew who I actually was. I had already fallen half way in love with you and your acceptance." She told him and he captured her hand, turning it so he could kiss her palm and then before he could open his mouth to tell her that he needed time to think about her giving p her entire dream, he heard the screech of happiness coming from Mary watson as she cheered on her new friends engagement.

But he knew deep down that they would figure things out. Afterall if this is what else could make her happy, then he would do it in a heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is going to be a bit depressing... but this happens, and I know that it will trigger some kind of feelings for a lot of people but this was a bad thought and I knew it could be something to help them grow.**

Everything was perfect. Molly had heard the heartbeat days before. She had snuck the monitor and things down to her office, Sherlock had joined her for lunch, and was impatient to hear it as well. When she laid back he took control right away. Swirling the wand around her lower abdomen too quick. She had told him to slow down.

She had guided his hand slower, reaching slightly to turn the volume up the highest it could go. They found the heartbeat after a couple minutes of taking turns trying to out prove the other knows more about where to look.

"That's him." Of course she was just under the right amount of time to actually tell the gender of the baby but she was hoping for a little boy.

"That's a sound I could listen to forever." Sherlock whispered so low she was sure that he hadn't meant to speak that out loud but his words were safe with her.

They had made sure to clean the equipment and things before Sherlock put it back. The next day he had been called on a case out of town. She had seen him off since it was her one day off that week. She cleaned the flat, organizing things but not really moving anything. She left him his dust, or at least as much as he was okay with and started to make dinner since he was so sure that he would be done by dinner. But then he wasn't. And he didn't answer his phone.

John didn't either. Lestrade couldn't get in contact with anyone and sent out a low level officer to the sight of the crime but he came back with no news. No one was there, no one had seen Sherlock... they had just disappeared.

Molly kept busy at work the next couple days, and when Lestrade came in with a mournful look she lost it. She started to cry, waving him away as he helped guide her to a seat.

"He's going to be fine Molly. He just hasn't woken up yet. John was out for almost 3 days." He rubbed her back before calming her even more. He took Molly back to Baker Street, waited for her to get some things together before taking her out to the car. He drove for thirty minutes before we pulled into a hospital and she rushed inside.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked and she gulped before calming herself to speak.

"Looking for my husband and his best friend. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Molly told her the names and she started to type in the names before writing one down.

"Well good news, they are sharing a room. There is a note here that says Sherlock Holmes is not to be too disturbed. He hasn't woken yet, but I am sure that you are allowed to visit John Watson." She told me and I just nodded before watching her write out the vistors pass. Molly stuck it to her jacket and made her way around the fifth floor until she came to their room. John was sitting up filling out paperwork and she stepped inside slowly.

"Hey." He said and moved to get up and Molly just shook her head to stop him.

"Stay in bed. How is he?" She asked and nodded to the curtain that she knew he was behind.

"He hasn't woke up. I just closed it so the lights wouldn't bother him when he might wake up." John told her and moved to give her some space near his feet. "How are you? I know that we've been out of contact for a couple days?" He asked and she nodded and moved to cup her belly before looking to him.

"I have been so worried. Sherlock said it was an easy case." She told him and he sighed and nodded.

"He did think so. We got the man, but he had a back up plan." John told her what happened, how Sherlock had stepped in front of John and took the brunt of the hit. Before long a doctor came in and gave a brief check up for John, then looked over Sherlock before allowing her to sit with him in silence since John was also going out of the room for a physical.

"Molly..." Sherlock's voice came out as a whisper when his eyes popped open to see her first.

"Hello." She whispered back with a watery smile before cupping his cheek and running another hand through his hair.

"Where are we?" He asked and closed his eyes as if to concentrate.

"In a hospital. John said you stepped in front of him." She accused and he winced before nodding and taking her hand in his.

"Come." He moved to his side, groaning at first before holding her close. "He has Rosie-"

"You have me. And our baby Sherlock. I get that John is your best friend but you could have called for back up. This isn't just you anymore." Molly spoke over him and brought his hand to her belly and he gave a pained expression before he moved her shirt up and rubbed her belly over and over again.

"I am sorry." He whispered to her before leaning in and giving her forehead a kiss. "How is John?" He asked after a few moments of cuddling on his hospital bed.

"He is fine. Was awake when you guys got here. He's out for a physical now. Mrs. H has Rosie at his place." Molly told him before she felt a slight pinch followed by a painful cramp. She winced and curled in from the pain and then it was gone. She looked up at Sherlock and gave him a small smile before giving him a kiss.

He started to fall back to sleep and Molly couldn't believe how happy and content she was that she was laying with him. She closed her eyes and relaxed with him. Falling into a sleep pattern with him. She woke up to a gentle shaking. She cracked one eye open to see Sherlock waking up as well and then she heard John telling her it was going to be okay.

She turned to see him dressed in some of the things he must have arrived in because he wasn't in any kind of dressing gown. "What's happening?" She whispered, feeling ready to pass back out.

"Molly, love, you're bleeding heavily." Sherlock told her and she turned to look to him and then down at her lap before seeing all the blood.

"Period is my guess-"

"No." She shook her head sitting up and cutting John off and she felt Sherlock grabbing her hands and arms.

"John, get a doctor." Sherlock told him immediately as Molly tried to shake her head and make the vision of blood soaking through her pants and onto the bed go away.

"No Sherlock, make it stop." She whispered and then she felt it. Something abnormal and she started to cry and shake her head. "Sherlock-"

"It's going to be okay." He grabbed her face and brought her down to lean on his. Less than a minute later John came back in with a doctor and a nurse. They seemed to know what to do right away and got her a wheel chair before taking her to a separate wing of the hospital. They gave her a sedative and when she woke up they told her that they had to remove the fetus from inside her vaginal cavity since it was just a bit too big for it to come out all the way. They also took great care and assigned her an immediate therapist that would show up in the morning.

They gave her another dose of the sedative so she could sleep and when she woke up Sherlock was in the chair next to her bed this time. He was reading over some pamphlet and when he looked up and over at her he got on his knees next to her and took her hand in his.

"I am so sorry. This was all my fault-"

"Sherlock don't, please." Molly shook her head not wanting him to blame himself for this.

"This is my fault Molly. And I need to own up to that. If I had been more careful. If I hadn't put you through all this stress-"

"Sherlock-"

"NO Molly. This is my fault... and I don't know how I will ever make it up to you. We lost a baby because of me." He gave her hand a kiss and she squeezed his hand in response before kissing his knuckles.

"We don't know if it was all stress. It would have been the chemicals from the lab work I was doing yesterday or not eating the right foods, or missing vitamins, we just don't know. I knew that you were going to be alright-"

"Molly." He chided and she just gave his hand a kiss again.

"Sherlock... just don't do this right now. I just want you to hold me and tell me that this is going to be okay. I don't blame you, and I don't want you to blame yourself." Molly told him before scooting over in bed and patting the warm stop she had been in. "Now, please lay with me and hold me tight." She whispered and felt the tears forming and he just climbed up, giving her kiss after kiss all over her face before she tucked her head into his chest and tried to sleep again.

But she didn't. She stayed away for hours until the therapist came in. She was delighted in some way to see that they weren't fighting and actually comforting each other. She started with a group session, telling them that it was okay to be heart broken.

She set them up with the required four sessions outside of the hospital before giving Molly an all clear to go home. Mycroft had sent a car for them to be taken to Baker Street. Sherlock made her tea as soon as she got settled on the couch and before long Mrs. Hudson came up with soup and hugs and words of wisdom. Sherlock didn't deter her, and that was how she knew he was hurting just as bad as Molly was.

"You dears need anything just call down." She cupped Sherlock's cheek before leaning in and giving Molly a kiss on the cheek and giving them both a sad smile before turning to head down.

"I've been thinking..." Sherlock said as he sat with her on his lap.

"You're always thinking." She told him and leaned into his side.

"Play nice." He whispered and grabbed her hands. "I have been thinking that maybe I should take some time off of being a consulting detective." He murmured against her neck and she leaned back into him and squeezed his hands.

"Then you'll get bored. And while I would love to have you all to myself... you don't have to change your occupation, you just have to be safer." Molly told him before turning into him.

"What about when we have another baby in here?" He asked rubbing over her belly this time and she smiled slightly.

"Sherlock... you never will have to change who you are. I just have to start to trust in you. And you have to be way more careful on cases, even if they are easy." She said and he just nodded.

"So... what would you like to do about this? More therapy?" He asked with a resigned sigh and she rubbed over his knee before nodding her head.

"You don't have to come, maybe just me for a couple more sessions. We both know that nothing we feel will bring back the life we lost... but getting through the what ifs are going to be hard enough for me." She told him and he kissed her temple.

"You know it is hard for me too." He told her and she nodded.

"I know... but you process things differently than I do. We know that." She told him and he sighed.

It was weeks before either of them even talked about her sessions again. Molly only signed up for eight weeks and Sherlock didn't sign up for anything except using John as a therapist.

And it was months before they tried again.

Almost a year before they were pregnant. This time Sherlock wouldn't take more than a 5. And when it came to the first ultrasound they went to John for it. He was excited and when they found out it was going to be twins Molly told Sherlock about poetic justice. That they lost one baby only to get two the next time.

"Looks like they are both boys." Molly squealed with delight and Sherlock paled slightly before turning to Molly and asking about risks and when John referred him to the baby wall outside he dashed out before Molly got all the jelly off her belly.

John let her up and they followed Sherlock to the wall and saw he had a ton of pamphlets in his hand already.

"Come on love, let's just get home. We can send for Mycroft and have tea with Mrs. Hudson before he comes over and tell them both the great news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because we all know that Irene Adler wouldn't just stay away once word got out that Sherlock was in love...**

She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything. After the months of dating and being in love. The months of sex and laughs and everything she'd ever imagined.

And here she was, pulling on her tea length wedding dress, doing the soft makeup that she knew he loved. Pulling the short veil over her eyes and waiting.

They didn't want a huge tado wedding, so she was getting ready at her flat, they had boxed things up together, one of the fun last days of the engagement and today... they were getting married at the courthouse.

Mycroft and his parents would be there. Mrs. Hudson and John and Rosie were all going to be there. Lestrade and other guys from the New Scotland Yard were coming. Her boss and other colleagues were coming. No more than 15 people in total. Well 16 if you count the two month fetus in my womb.

Mrs. Hudson would be meeting her here with Rosie. John was already supposed to be at the courthouse.

Mycroft and his parents would be coming there with him and I just had to say I do.

I heard a car pulling up and looked out to see Mrs. Hudson in the cab. I smiled as I went outside to meet them and she got out to hug me and look me over.

"He is going to fall to his knees when he gets to see you." She cooed and I blushed before she ushered me inside.

We drove to the closest courthouse and as I walked in and looked around I saw John on the phone and he sent me a big smile before hanging up.

"Look at you Molly. Amazing." He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him and he gave me a wide smile before nodding.

"Sherlock gave me a list of everything and I have checked it all off. Even greeting the bride." He told me and squeezed my hand before he took Rosie.

We got to talking about her dress and before long other people were arriving and I was getting just a bit of nerves but Mrs. Hudson told me it was normal.

Then I was rushed from the room when they spotted Mycroft's car pull up.

I barely saw his father getting out before I was basically locked in the wedding hall we were using.

I paced for ten minutes before I sat down. It was about another ten before a worried Mrs. Hudson came in. Fretting about and that's when I realized what was happening.

"He's not coming is he?" I asked cutting off her frazzled nervous chatter and she sagged her shoulders and bit her lip.

"Mycroft has people looking for him." She said coming closer and I felt my stomach bottom out.

Sherlock ran. He ran away from the wedding they planned. And to make it worse his brother was just going to force him to come and say it to her face in front of everybody.

"Tell Mycroft not to bother." Molly tried to keep the tears in before ripping the veil off. "This was all a mistake." She felt the tears running down her face as she pushed open the door.

John was no longer waiting around, Mycroft was on the phone, their parents were huddling on a chair looking mighty worried.

"Molly dear wait-" the door closed behind me as I took off down the street and waving my hand at the first Taxi Isaw.

I got in the car, paid extra for the fast track to my flat again. I got my change of clothes on and left.

I sadly cried in the park for 45 minutes before my phone started to go off.

I didn't even look at it. I just cleaned up my face and started my long walk home. I was puffy and pink when I saw John outside my door. Screaming through the phone.

"No I won't do that. You get down here and explain it yourself! She's not even answering the door you arrogant bastard! This is your mess Sherlock! Molly is or at least was your fiancé!" He heard me walking up and turned and he looked so relieved that it was me.

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered and clenched my fist, only to feel the ring had twisted sideways and I looked at it before tugging it off my finger. "Return this." I begged and since he didn't take it I slipped it into his breast pocket and moved to unlock my front door.

"Molly he's going to be right over-"

"Don't let him. I don't want to see him right now John. I can't handle it. He didn't show up." I cried out the last bit and moved to cover my mouth. "I'm going to be sick." I muttered pushing my door open quickly and running to the kitchen to puke in the sink.

"Molly? You okay?" John asked as he let himself in.

"Just fine." I knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later. Morning sickness is a big symptom of pregnancy so it was obviously starting up now.

"Molly, what's wrong?" And of course John noticed how I wasn't all that worried. "Have you been sick all day?"

"Nope." I started to move to brush my teeth and he waited for me.

"What's going on?" John asked and I sighed.

"Last week I had my routine check up." I told him and moved to curl up in the bed.

"What happened?" He asked when I started to get comfortable.

"Blood test confirmed I'm pregnant." I told him with a sigh and felt my headache start to fade away.

"And Sherlock said what?" He asked softly and I gulped.

"He doesn't know. I was going to tell him tonight." I gave him a eye roll. "We see how this turned out. Didn't even want to marry me which means he won't want the baby." I mumbled and felt the tears forming all over again.

"Oh Molly... he didn't mean to-"

"It's not like I called him ten minutes before the ceremony and told him what we were doing. We had the plan. He made most of it possible. He knew the date. He knew the time. And he knew what it would do to me if he didn't show up. If we took a case just because it was too interesting to pass up that just shows how important I and the baby would be." I cried harder and John looked away before we heard the front door open and then close.

"Molly?" They heard Sherlock shout but John nodded his head slightly before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't think she needs this right now Sherlock." I herd John stop him.

"She needs to know why-"

"Not in her condition." John shouted over his protest and I gulped knowing it wouldn't be long now until Sherlock deduced what he meant by that.

"John... I get that you think you're doing the right thing but I will get to her." Sherlock warned and I heard a little bit of a scuffle before some books being knocked over and a grunt.

"I was in the military Sherlock."

"You were a Doctor." Sherlock seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing and I got up slowly. Hearing a bit more ruckus before opening the bedroom door. Five or six boxes were tipped over and I went to the first one and picked it up as the guys watched me.

"Molly will you-"

"Please just leave me alone." I told him as I moved to pick up the second box.

"I can't-"

"Sherlock you've caused enough stress. It's not good for the-" John stopped himself and looked to me like he just realized this wasn't his secret to tell.

"What are you talking about? First you say she's in a condition but I can now see she's not sick. Then you are talking about someone-" Sherlock stopped mid questioning and turned back to me. He looked right to my stomach though, and he paused and very slowly made his way up to my eyes.

"Two months along. Why didn't you come?" I asked him and he stepped closer before John stepped up as well and gave him a pointed look.

"Irene Adler." She recognized the name. It had come up one Christmas in the morgue. Sherlock knew her naked body. But she also knew that she was alive, so many Sherlock had only lied about knowing her body.

"All of it Sherlock, tell her all of it." John said and Sherlock gulped before looking down.

"She needed a place to keep low last night." Sherlock rubbed over his face before looking at John. "And I-"

"You let her sleep in our bed." She accused and he shook his head.

"No she was already sleeping there when I got home. I woke her and she tried things..." Sherlock looked away before looking right into Molly's eyes. "Nothing happened. You know that. You know I would never-"

"Then why didn't you show up?" She shouted knowing deep down she was making a fool of herself with all the emotions.

"Because she refused to leave. I was not going to let her prance around our flat looking through our things. Not to mention bring you back there after everything only to have her make up a story about how fun last night was!" He shouted back at Molly and her breath hitched.

"Then why didn't you call?" She asked and he took a step closer to her, going slowly, and she repeated the action and took one back while shaking her head.

"Because I was scared you would take my words how you took my actions. Yes I didn't show up but if I had called and didn't show up you would have never seen me in person. Never knew that this was the truth." John looked from Molly to Sherlock and then down to the floor before Sherlock took quick steps to meet her in the middle of her bedroom door.

"Don't you think about anyone else?" She asked him and he just closed his eyes and pulled Her into his arms tightly.

"I was my Molly. I was thinking about you being stood up and angry and mad... but I never want you to doubt my love for you. I never want you to doubt that I could ever leave you forever. I might make you wait but never again. I love you. I love the baby I just learned about." He moved one arm from around her waist to the front of his old shirt and he rubbed in slow circles.

"Why didn't you just call last night when you and her were in the house together?" She asked him softly and he gave her temple another kiss before getting on his knees.

"She said that she would make you think of something far worse if I tried to leave or contact you." He told her and she ran a hand through his hair as he leaned in to kiss over her stomach before he wrapped his hands around her hips and brought her in for a tight hug.

"Where is she now?"

"Mycroft and I had a plan for this morning... and when I didn't show up he sent someone for me. Luckily he had the sense to send someone trained. They caught her, and since she broke her treaty she is going to jail. She is gone. She will never see the light of day again." He told her honestly, keeping eye contact since he knew that was important to her. To make sure that she knew the truth.

"So now what?" She asked him and he got up and brought her face into his chest and rocked back and forth.

"My guess is get everyone back to the court house tomorrow morning, I want you to be Mrs. Holmes as soon as possible and nothing is going to stop this." He told her and leaned down to cup her cheeks and keep her face level with his so he could give her a snog.

"I am guessing I can go home now." John spoke up breaking them apart.

"Yes please." Sherlock dismissed him and moved his hand back down to Molly's belly.

"Thank you John." Molly told him as Sherlock backed her up and he headed for the door.

"I thought this place was empty." Sherlock muttered as he saw the bed was all made up and that her dress was in a heap near a box.

"It will be tomorrow. I have someone coming to get all the storage boxes, and that was where I was going to put the mattress." She rubbed his back as he moved her closer to the bed.

"Guess I should be sort of glad that it is still here. I want to go shopping tomorrow after we are married." Molly short circuited in her reaction for a moment before looking up at him and tilting her head at an almost uncomfortable angle and just waited for more. "For the baby. We'll need the books, and the toys and the crib and... I have to get online and look up the best doctors and plan the for the birth-"

"Sherlock... honey, lets just get through the actual wedding tomorrow okay?" She reached up to capture his cheeks and brought his attention to her again and took the other side of his head and rubbed a hand through his curls one last time before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. "Now, cuddle me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Because we all know that they would fight about something... this is just one of many things they could have problems with**

"See what you've done!" She turned at the sound of Sherlock's shout.

"Me?" She asked pointing at herself as she came closer to the kitchen to see what he was on about.

"Yes you Molly! I swear every time your here I mess up a perfectly good experiment! It's like I can't think with you under the same roof! It's suffocating!" Sherlock about before taking the samples and throwing them into the sink, breaking every piece of glass and any hope of saving what he had messed up.

"Suffocating..." Molly whispered and nodded before she went to put her book in her purse. She grabbed her jacket and long scarf before hearing his shoes bustle about. "I'll be off then. Let you get back to the most important thing in your life." She didn't let her voice crack or deviate from her normal cool tone. She knew she had extra clothes at work and since she was always asked to do more shifts she would be put on duty right away.

Molly left the flat and once two blocks from Baker Street she let one tear fall. Sherlock has never once yelled at her unless she wasn't understanding what he was doing.

The only other time he got angry was when he had solved a case and she had been the one to bring up what cracked it. All she wanted to know is if he would ever want to go on holiday... and boom he was kissing her cheek and telling her how it was all done at such a high octave she wondered if he was amazed at the simplicity of slowly poisoning someone over just one day.

She got to Bart's, found out that they needed someone in 3 hours for a shift and she agreed happily to take over. Mike had been a bit worried and asked if she was alright and she said to not mention to anyone when she would be back for a shift, or that she came by at all. Especially not Sherlock.

She got into another cab, went to a laundry mat after getting her spare clothes and made sure it was one she had never been to before.

She did her laundry, called a fancy hotel since she knew Sherlock couldn't deduce that out of her "cheap" living spaces and actually got a deal for the next three nights.

She went back to Bart's refreshed somewhat and got right into the morgue work. Two DOA and two code blues later and she was headed back to the hotel way after midnight. She got in bed, set up the pillows according to what Sherlock felt like and fell asleep almost instantly.

She woke up the next morning and had 15 missed called and 49 unread texts but she just cleared them out and got up to do her morning routine.

After brushing and flossing and using her mouth wash she heard Johns ring tone and went to answer it.

"Yes John?" She answered and moved to wipe her bottom lip.

"Why did you not give me just a bit of warning?" He asked in a hushed tone and Molly sighed.

"Sorry, with you on short holiday I didn't think he would contact you." She rubbed her temple and sighed. "What's he done?"

"He's come all the way up here. Caught the 2am train! Wants to talk to you." He said and she shook her head.

"No... tell him I'm just a distraction and will be gone for a couple more days. That way he can do whatever he wants while I do what I do. In fact tell him that he might have more time to do all the experiments he wants... I'm thinking about getting a new place." By this time she knew Sherlock was listening. "By myself." She ended the call abruptly and moved to turn off her phone.

She took herself out to a nice breakfast, went to a short staff meeting before working in the lab until her shift was over. She got to the hotel at 4pm and saw flowers upon flowers on the desk that weren't there this morning.

She didn't even check in for messages, just went right up to her room and laid back to relax, but then the room phone started to ring and she reached over the other side of the bed before answering.

"Molly Hooper." She listened as the woman on the other end said that she had been instructed to call this room ever half hour all day until she got ahold of someone to send some flowers up.

"I'll send them right up. They are gorgeous!" The woman gushed and Molly laid back down for just 5 minutes before hearing a knock on her door.

"Coming." She called out and took her hair down before answering the door. She didn't expect a cart full of flowers let alone three to be wheeled into her room.

"M. Hooper right?" The bell boy asked and she nodded. "They all have cards." He told her and she just nodded once again before tipping him to leave the room.

She looked at the array of flowers before rubbing her head and going for her phone. She hit Johns number and waited as it rung.

"Hey Molls." John answered with almost a cheerful tone.

"Could have given me a little warning?" She repeated his question back and he laughed on the other end.

"Found you did he? What did he show up at work?"

"You don't know?" She started to count the vases and cake up with the number 15. "I have 15 bouquets of flowers in my hotel room John! 15!"

"Now I will admit I told him to send you flowers with a note of apology... but not 15." John laughed a bit harder on the other end.

"John... tell me he is still with you." She begged and he laughed again.

"No, he left after I talked to you this morning. Said something about finding you before it's too late." He told me and I groaned before going for all the cards in the sticks.

"What am I going to do with 15 bunches of flowers?" She asked him and he laughed lightly.

"Open the cards and see what they say. I have to go. Rosie is coming. I will be back in a couple days. If this isn't fixed by then we can have a sit down." John told her before just hanging up.

Molly looked at all the cards before going to open one.

 ** _I should have never said that. -SH_**

 ** _You know I didn't mean it. -SH_**

 ** _Please answer some of my texts at least. -SH_**

 ** _Couldn't sleep so I paid John a visit.- SH_**

 ** _He didn't seem too happy about seeing me. Rosie did, asked about you as well. -SH_**

 ** _Having Wiggins follow you from Barts. -SH_**

 ** _I know where you are. -SH_**

 ** _Have a case but am refusing to work with anyone but you. -SH_**

 ** _Molly my love. -SH_**

 ** _Answer the phone. -SH_**

 ** _Call me back please. -SH_**

 ** _I will be waiting in the hotel restaurant. -SH_**

 ** _Dinner is on Mycroft. -SH_**

 ** _I would rather be suffocated by you than anyone else.-SH_**

 ** _Molly Hooper... Holmes?-SH_**

Molly went to her bathroom, swiped up her under eyes and gave herself a smile before laughing and letting the tears fall.

She couldn't believe the nerve of that man. She laughed one last time before going to put her shoes on. She got her jumper on as well before waiting for the elevator and going to the restaurant and asking the hostess where he was sitting. The woman just gave her a wide knowing smile before waving her on to follow.

Molly gripped the ends of her jumper tightly as she was showed into the banquet room and she saw even more flowers. "John bloody Watson." She shook her head for him putting the thought into Sherlock's head about flowers.

"You came." Sherlock's voice spoke from a empty table. He had been sitting down but scrambled to stand as she came closer.

"What was that card about Sherlock?" She asked him and he gulped and looked around before patting down his chest and then looking at the chair he had been sitting in. He grabbed his Belfast and reached into the breast pocket before going towards her with the small box in his hand and he grabbed her hand before placing the box in hers and opening it for her to see the old fashion beautiful ring sitting in the middle of the velvet. "Sherlock-"

"No... just wait." He held up his hand and took a knee before looking up at her. "We might not be the perfect couple. We might not always get along. We might not always love being around each other... but there are certain things that are irrefutable." He told her and she scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Like now matter how hard you tried you could not stop loving me. How while we went around for years loving each other and didn't say anything... that cant end just because we do annoy each other. I cant even imagine you not being in the flat anymore. You have made it more than just Baker Street. That is home. It feels great just to think about going there knowing you will be home. My home, my heart feels filled with a sense of comfort knowing that I get to see you everyday just because we cohabitate. Yes I feel like I get on your nerves some times. I do not clean up after myself. And yes I make most of the mess. But to lay in bed when I do sleep and hold you close... it just makes things in my world right again. And before we started this, I can't even tell when it wasn't okay. But I know that you will irritate me occasionally, and while I will probably irritate you every day I want you to know that this isn't because I despise your presents. I love you in my life. I love you in every aspect of my life. And I want to love you as my wife. So... will you marry me Molly Hooper, and become a Holmes?"

Molly stared down at him, not even caring that the diamond was beautiful and how it took her breath away, because his words meant more to her than she thought. And while it didn't all make perfect sense, it did make more sense as to what he was trying to say.

"You mean it?" She asked and he gave her a stiff nod.

"Please Molly." He begged just when she was going to come up with a witty retort about suffocation but his face showed just how worried she was that she was going to give up on him.

"Yes Sherlock." She told him and in a blur he had the ring out of the box, on her finger, and his mouth fusing with hers.

There was a round of applause somewhere behind her and she broke away to see Mrs. Hudson, John, Rosie, Lestrade, and Mycroft all there watching.

"Liar." She pointed to John and he laughed and shrugged before leaning over to tell Rosie something. It made her squeal and run for her godparents before Sherlock hefted her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy says you can have baby cousins now." She said to them and while Sherlock laughed Molly felt something deep inside her shift as she watched Sherlock kiss Rosie's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

There hadn't been plans for a baby. But none the less, Molly counted her blessings and while she carried and gave birth to their sons... Sherlock was throwing himself into planning. He planned the birth down to the T. Even both scenarios, one with all natural birth and the other with a c- section.

Sherlock had gotten some 'professional' by his standards to paint the nursery. There was scientific things like test tubes and microscopes all over the room with conjoined cribs and the green vs. blue changing tables were already set out for baby a and baby b.

Depending on who was born first him and Molly had already named both babies. Sherlock cradled each of them for hours while Molly slept. He cleaned them, he set them in the baths, he cooed over them when they both cried.

He stayed up with Thad when he had an ear infection. He napped with both babies on each side of him when Molly went back to work. He got them ready for school curriculum, carried one on his chest and the other on his back when he had to clean the flat.

Molly once came home and both boys, short age of 19 months were sitting on opposite ends of the flat, one on John's chair with his arms crossed, the other in the corner picking at the carpet.

"What happened?" She asked as she spotted Sherlock in the kitchen.

"Both have hurt each other, Thad threw a shoe and hit John in the face, and then John, in retaliation, picked up one of the baby books and chucked it at Thad's back. They are in time out." Sherlock told Molly and moved closer and kissed her hello.

"How long have they been in time out?" She asked as she moved to get something to drink.

"About 15 minutes. I was just about to bring them in for dinner when I heard you walking up and thought I would greet you first. I see that they are both still so mad to be nothing they haven't really registered you being here." He looked at both his boys and shook his head.

"It's fine. They have their own mind palace." She giggled at her husband and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Nifty little things." He teased and kissed her back before going to pick up Thad. "Come on John." He called out his other son since he was looking at Molly and he raised his arms.

"Da mean." He whispered to his mum and Molly just kissed his forehead and grinned wide.

"I heard you were mean first," She told little John and he just started to pout. "Time for dinner." She told him and moved towards his high chair as Sherlock put Thad in his and moved to get their food onto the small table in front of the boys.

They both dug in, letting Molly and Sherlock eat in peace.

They joked about how the boys were getting angry at each other the next day when Mycroft was around and he all but let out a belly laugh.

"That is exactly what Sherlock first threw at me. A shoe." He told them and leaned over and curled a finger over Thad's cheek.

"Not that funny." Sherlock said and ran a hand over John on his chest as he curled up. "He doesn't have a bruise on his back... John has one on his left eye."

Sherlock was cooing over his sons separately, secretly wondering if they would grow up feuding like he and Mycroft had been for their entire lives. Competing for being the smartest.

Molly found herself in a mini classroom the next day. The boys were sitting side by side and Sherlock had a mini white board in front of them and two magnets with pictures on it. He asked which do you ride in, the options were a wagon and the other was a bed. He told them to talk to each other, come up with the answer and when they both whispered to each other Molly was leaning in the door and watching how her boys were working together.

And from then on he was making the kids do everything together. Molly found it so cute and it made Sherlock happy.

When the twins got older, and Molly was pregnant again, things started to change again for the boys. They both wanted to name her something. When Sherlock put his foot down it was good and final.

"You will both stop fighting. Do you understand? We are not naming your little sister any of those things. Star seems more like a hookers name, which your sister will never be. And Joelle is not something we are going to even consider. Now, stop arguing. Your sisters name will be Angela Ellona Mary Holmes. We already talked about this." He told them and sent them to their room to play and with an order to stop all the fighting over nonsense.

Molly ran a hand through his hair that night, he ran his hand over the swell of her belly and gave it kisses here and there.

"What makes you do that?" She asked him as he turned towards her fully.

"What?"

"Get so aggressive about them fighting." She saw the way his eyes darted away and she grabbed his chin and brought his eyes to her. "Don't you think about lying to me."

"It makes me think about Mycroft and I's relationship. I don't want them to fight, even like this, it leads to bigger things, a rift. When the Euros thing popped up, he tried to make it easier for me to kill him instead. He had a thought in the back of his mind, probably still does, that I would choose John over him." Sherlock drifted in and out of the mind palace after he started to think about this.

"Our boys will be nothing like you and Mycroft. You're making them love and play together. They will be just like you and John are. The relationship you and Mycroft should have had... and with Angela coming... she can be Euros." Sherlock sat up at her words, rubbed her belly again and whispered something before kissing her belly. "What did you just say?"

"I am not telling. She is going to be my princess." Sherlock told her and kissed her belly again before leaning up and moving to sit up next to me.

"You're going to hover on her too aren't you?" She asked him and he scoffed.

"When did I hover before?" He asked with a cock of his head to the right.

"With the boys." She told him and moved towards the side so she could cuddle with his chest.

"I didn't hover over them."

"Love you never took a nap without them on your sides. When Thad had a ear infection you kept up with him all night. You kept them close, you still do." She explained and ran a hand up his chest until she could pull back and look at him in the face.

"Maybe, but I needed to." He told her and Molly just shook her head and leaned in. She was ready to watch him coo and hover over the next baby.

And she never got over watching how he spoiled over Angela. Or how she rebelled against his attention when she turned 16.

And then they all ended up getting married, having more babies for Sherlock to hover over.


	9. Chapter 9

"Molly, do you want coffee?" I heard Sherlock ask behind me and I kept my eye roll in and just hummed.

"Sure." I muttered when I felt him move just a bit closer. "You remember how I take it right?" I asked him as I turned from the microscope and started to type away on my laptop.

"Of course." He spun around, walking out quickly and I just kept looking at what I was writing and changing slides every now and then.

He came back in a half hour later, two coffees in hand, placing one beside me and I hummed my thanks. "What?" I asked after another hour of sipping his coffee and watching me work.

"What what?" He sassed back and I finally sighed and looked back to him fully.

"Why are you here. You aren't asking for anything. You're just watching me work." I crossed my arms and I waited as he finished his next sip.

"Yes I am." He seemed to be encouraging me and I just sighed before waiting.

"Why?"

"Because I love watching you work Molly." He told me and I just huffed at the lie.

"Well, I am done for the day, so I am going home. I am sure you can love watching someone else work now." I told him and moved to get up but he stood as well.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I took the last gulp of coffee before tossing the empty cup in the bin.

"I have a date. Good night Sherlock." I told him and kept walking out. I got to the staff rooms, I got to my locker, pulled out the silk shirt and tight pencil skirt before my black pumps. I went to take a shower and sprayed on perfume. I got dressed and did my hair in a French twist.

I walked out of the staff room, down to the front and waved down a cabbie. I got in, told them the restaurant I was heading to and 20 minutes later I arrived and got out. I paid the fare and moved to the front doors.

I knew my date had made a reservation so I just checked in was seated right away. I sat down and ordered a glass of wine to calm myself down. The man I had met online turned up 45 minutes later. Nose bleeding and a cocky grin on his face as he sat down. I shook my head and stood up. Preparing to leave and that is when I saw Sherlock at the entrance.

He had his gloves on, his jacket turned up, even had his hair in place with his perfect curls. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I grabbed ahold of his Belfast flap and tugged him until he was outside with me.

"I don't think this is a date Molly. He was how late?" He asked and I just pushed him away.

"What did you do Sherlock?" I asked and he came back towards me, standing just a foot away.

"I got into your account. Looked him up. He was already at the bar when you got here. He saw you come in. Then he stayed at the bar, chatting up some other blonde. So... I 'accidently' elbowed him in the face and said I was a friend of yours." Sherlock explained and I glared at him, let him stand there in the street before going for another cabbie. I got in, shut the door before he could get in, glared at him through the window before telling the drive my address.

I got there, got into my house. Stripped the nice clothes I had made sure not to make a mess of. Got my tank and small shorts on and opened my bed up before hearing him walking into the flat. He knocked on the door before just pushing it open.

"What did I do this time?"

"You were there Sherlock." I stated and walked closer to him.

"And?"

"And you did something. You humiliated me."

"No Molly. That man did. He was in the same building and just let you sit there alone. Something had to be done."

"How did you even know where I was?" I asked and he clenched his teeth.

"I followed your cab."

"Unbelievable. And why did you get my information for my date?" I asked and he just looked down as he took off his gloves.

"Because you had already been waiting ten minutes."

"And?" I asked and he took off his jacket this time too.

"I found him rude. He was making you wait."

"Sherlock... just leave me alone. Why are you taking off your jacket?" I asked as he unbuttoned his blazer as well.

"Because it is a bit warm in here." He told me and I sighed. "Explains why you are wearing such short shorts, not trying to get my attention again. You didn't expect me to come over." Sherlock looked down to my bare legs a moment too long for my comfort before he bounced his eyebrows and I turned my head.

"Please see yourself out." I told him and he sighed before shaking his head.

"No." He told me and watched me get into bed. I laid down, getting comfortable with my pillows, reached over, turned off my lights. Sherlock was still standing in the doorway. I closed my eyes, hoping he would just get the hint, but of course he would still try.

"Go." I whispered when he sat on the bed.

"Molly, I told you that I loved you 8 months ago. You have refused to work with me. You have refused to talk with me. You have refused to talk about the entire thing when I came back."

"I know you didn't mean it Sherlock." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"But I did."

"No, you didn't Sherlock. I know. I know it deep down." I whispered this time. Staying quiet her got up. He took off his shoes and blazer. I heard more rustling but I didn't turn around to watch him anymore. He pulled the other side of the blankets up, slipped in, and he slept beside me that night.

I was rigid in bed, making sure that I didn't turn into him, and made sure that he didn't touch me. We slept in the same bed, and in the morning her was there. He was laying there, hands now behind his head. His eyes wide open, his feet doing a sort of tap as he thought about whatever.

"Breakfast?"

"You don't eat when you're working."

"I'm not working." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Sherlock. We both know you only stick to me when you want something. You sit around and do little nice things like compliment my hair, or fetch me coffee. You stick to me like glue until you get what you want. Now... just tell me what you want." I begged and he sighed before sitting up.

"I want you. If you won't have me then I will make sure the man you choose is better than the man you thought about. Someone far superior than the man last night, and me. That is what you deserve." He laid beside me again. I turned over to face him as well.

"What's so wrong about you? Snice when did you think you were inferior when it comes to other men?" I asked after a long moment of just seeing that he was serious about what he was saying.

"When it comes to make you happy, I know for a fact that I fail every time I try." Sherlock whispered and I felt my heart wretch. Did that mean he had tried to make me happy? More than once?

"When have you tried to make me happy and fail?" I asked him needing to know.

"Well just today I brought you coffee this morning but you barely had any. You didn't like it. And when I made sure that man sat down with you-"

"Are those the only two times you have ever tried to make me happy?"

"No. There have been others. Some of them were so meaningless that I can't remember anything but the failure." He turned and sighed to lay on his back and I sat up this time. "There was a point in time, a really slow work month I thought about packing in and thinking about finding another way to keep myself busy. And I found myself thinking about you. This was all before John. I thought about how you made me laugh inside my head with all your morbid jokes. I thought about how you were the prefect person... in Mycroft's terms, goldfish, to spend my life with. You are the perfect match for me Molly Hooper."

"You mean that?" I asked feeling my emotions rise at the thought of him actually meaning that he still meant that way, that he was not lying.

"Why would I ever lie to you Molly?" He asked and I took a sigh.

"To get what you want... but you already told me you didn't want anything. So I need to make sure that we are on the same page. You said you did it before... but those feelings, they can go away. That is what I want to know. Do you mean it? Do you mean it still?" I asked him and he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer and I just waited.

"I have always felt that way Molly. You are the only one that I have every felt this way about. Don't even think about Janine. She was a scam and as much as that sounds like I am a prat, it also means that it was fake, and she was okay with being duped in the end. But you... you had Tom and I always wondered if you had waved in your feelings, if you would ever let yourself fall for me again. If I was even worthy in your eyes again."

"You'll always be worthy."

"I know I am not by my standards. But I will always try to be. For you."

"What made you start this?"

"Mary. She gave her life for me. And I told someone once that it is a currency that I don't know how to spend... but I thought... if there were someone worth spending it on, it would be you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A twist on the text Let's have Dinner. Maybe Irene wants to add someone onto the invitation.**

Sherlock sat in the kitchen, waiting for Molly to get home so they could make their dinner reservations at Angelo's but she was already a half hour late. He had turned his phone all the way up so he could hear if she texted, but all he heard was the illicit sound of Irene Adler's annoying moan.

After another 10 minutes he went to pick up his phone, noticing the message from Irene and ignoring it before going right into his contacts to find Molly's number. He waited as it rang and his heart stopped at the chuckle he heard on the other end.

"I asked about dinner with you... but who do I find instead? I guess the reservation has gone up a number. If you want her back Sherlock you are going to have to come and find me."

"Irene-"

"No threats you naughty boy. Come find me, and you will find your little mouse. She is a little tuckered out at the moment but I can always wake her up. Shall I? Or will you come and hunt me... well I guess us, down?" She hung up before he could get anything else out of her.

Sherlock took off for the stairs, taking them two at a time, if he had trusted that the sides wouldn't come off he would have just skidded down like a boy, but he knew better and an injury would not help matters.

He grabbed his Belfast, popped his collar up and walked out. He saw the purse and lunch bag that Molly always used and went to pick it up. Nothing was inside the lunch which meant that she hadn't taken her this morning... but her purse had everything in it that she was bringing home. The severed pinky toes were all accounted for, but the ears were missing.

Sherlock got on his phone as he hailed a cab and called John. Told him to get to Lestrade and track Molly's phone. He was headed to that abandoned factory she had once taken John to when she revealed that she was alive.

John had gotten the ping on Molly's phone half way there, forcing Sherlock to make the Cab turn back around and head straight to Angelos.

He got there, had the cab drop him off two blocks south and started to walk up. He saw one man outside the door, obviously standing there as a warning. John had told him that he and Lestrade were on their way in a text before he informed Sherlock that he had also called Mycroft in on the matter.

Sherlock got closer to the man outside, but Irene stepped out and smiled at him before waving him in. So, he gave up the charade of trying to sneak in, and just walked into the restaurant.

Molly's hands were holding each other like he had done that morning before kissing her goodbye, the rope keeping them bound tightly with a thin rope, but it was still too thick to get out of. She looked to have been crying, her cheeks were flushed and her right had slight swelling. "You alright?" He asked kneeling beside her. The sight reminded him of what the men who had been after Irene had done to Mrs. Hudson once and he knew that if the man outside had done this to her... he was going to get worse than just falling out a window a couple times.

"I can't believe you ever helped her." Molly whispered to him and he reached up, cupping her cheek that wasn't bruised and then running his thumb over her trembling lower lip.

"Hands off Mr. Holmes. And please, sit. We are finally going to have that dinner." Irene had her riding crop in her hands, flexing it as if about to break a pencil before letting it be.

He moved to sit by Molly, to perhaps shield her from Irene but she clicked her tongue, slapped the table making Molly not only jump but whimper and he knew... deep down, it had been Irene that had hit her.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself Irene." Sherlock sat where she had made him, keeping his eyes trained on not only her, but the riding crop. Making sure that he would notice it's movements if it even came close to Molly again.

"I am very pleased. Who knew that you were a threesome kind of man. If I had known all it took was for little Miss Molly to come along I would have invited her ages ago." Irene sat down now. Smirking and looking at Sherlock only. Molly started to fidget.

"How did you know I was outside?" He asked her and she just smirked.

"Same way you found us. You pinged her mobile, and I had pinged yours. That is how I knew where you were and when you found us. Sorry for the bruise darling, but she just wouldn't wake up." Irene looked over to Molly, no sense of apathy emanating from her at all. In fact Molly could tell that she likes seeing Molly tied and bruised. And not in a sexual way. She could tell that Irene hated her for getting something she never could get. Sherlock's real attention.

"A bruise will fade... so will you." Sherlock couldn't believe how bold Molly's words were, the scared and worry had seeped out of her and Sherlock was starting to worry. He knew Irene was used to a certain type of woman tied up at her side... but Molly wasn't a weak mouse like she assumed.

"Getting brave now that Sherlock is here? How cute." Irene started to face Molly but before anything else was said or done, a window was being broken by a body, the guard outside, with John on top of him.

Things happened in the next five seconds that Sherlock had missed. He turned to make sure John was okay, and Irene had gone to the last resort. She had a gun pulled, a very small pistol, she had Molly in front of her, gun to her temple.

"Hello again John. My my, I didn't think this could turn into a party. I should have dressed better. I know this one here doesn't have anything as nice-" Molly struggled, cutting Irene off and John and Sherlock were both up and looking for ways to get between them.

"Molly, eyes on me." Sherlock called out when he saw her eyes shut, her entire body on edge and tears leaking out.

"Oh dear, is she a mess again? I told you that Sherlock likes-" Molly had enough. She moved her head forward, bringing it back with all her ability and smashing Irene's nose, causing her to cry out, to drop the gun to her head and grab her face.

"I know what Sherlock likes. And it is not you." Molly told her as she kicked the gun towards John and backed up until Sherlock wrapped her in his arms. Kissing the temple that the gun had been pressed to before turning her around and getting her untied.

"How is your head? Anything hurt?" Sherlock didn't care that Irene was bleeding on the floor, he cared about Molly's now bruised wrists, her bruised cheek, her state of mind.

"I'll have a headache but that is more from her talking than her crooked nose." Molly said as Irene finally stopped fussing about and was able to hear her.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered, pulling her in for a tight hug as he heard Lestrade call out if anyone else was in the building.

"I love you too." Molly whispered and her hands moved under the coat, touching his warmer body and he held on tighter when he realized she was cold.

"You two okay then?" John asked once Mycroft's men and come and taken care of Irene Adler.

"Yeah, were going to head home. Get an ice pack on her face and head... can you check her over in the morning just in case?" Sherlock took over the situation. Molly was just another limb to him at that moment. Something so close to him that he needed to take care of just as if it were himself. Except, he rarely asked John to look him over after being hurt. So, it was more like Sherlock acting as if she were the most delicate glass object he ever saw.

"Of course. See you in the morning. Get some sleep if you can Molly, if things progress and you can't sleep-"

"I will sleep just fine." Molly told him with a small shake of her head and he just nodded.

"I am only a call away." John told them but Molly seemed more interested in Sherlock now taking off his Belfast and putting it around her smaller frame. She didn't see the way John was watching them, but Sherlock did and he sent John a look that told him to keep his mouth shut before he steered Molly outside, into Lestrade's patrol car for a ride home to Baker Street and when they got there he carried her up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do that for Molly?" Sherlock asked her after laying down in bed with her. She had a shower, she was now sporting a huge bruise on her right cheek and her head was killing her.

"I did it because she was annoying me. She had a gun to my head. She was going to shoot me Sherlock."

"Yeah, which is why you don't strike a person with a gun to your temple." He told her sitting up now, turning over in bed and looking at her. "What would have happened to me if she had shot you on instinct rather than drop the gun?"

"She would have moved the gun on impact, not towards me since the hit came from straight on and she might have actually shot your way." Molly explained her idea and Sherlock had to admit, when it came to hitting someone with a finger on the trigger they usually only fire after they had moved from their target and more often than not, unless a trained killer, they would move the gun away from the intended target or hostage.

"How did you know that?"

"I know human reactions Sherlock. I do live with you, and I have known you for over 10 years."

"You don't just live with me Molly. We're engaged and-"

"No we're not." Molly laughed making him stop and he reassessed the words he had let spew out of his mouth and he gulped.

"If tonight had gone according to plan I would have hoped you would be wearing the ring I had gone through hell to get for you." Sherlock told her and she looked a little confused. "Funny enough we were supposed to go to Angelo's. Going to have the whole place to ourselves besides the cook. I was going to get to dance with you and I was going to propose to you.. but you know what Molly Hooper? You aren't going to be asked. You are being told, right here, right now, in our bed, that you are going to marry me and I will have no arguments." Sherlock got up, went to get his coat before taking the ring out and he walked back to the bed, noticing how Molly was tearing up and she watched him slip the family jewels onto her hand and she hiccupped and looked at it.

"What kind of hell did you have to go through?" Molly asked as he laid back down with her.

"Remember when I told you I was on a case for two days in Liverpool?"

"Last week? Yeah." She laid her head on his chest as he gathered her close.

"Well, that case wasn't in Liverpool, it wasn't a case. I went to see my parents to ask for my mothers ring. It was my fathers mothers engagement ring, and they gave it to my parents since they were the first to propose and get married. As Mycroft is never getting married and the closest my sister has ever come to having a lover is Jim Moriarty… I was clearly the winner of the family ring." He told her and she looked at the ring again.

"It's perfect. I took door my first madman... woman, and then I get engaged with a swollen face and headache."

"Hey... at least we can tell Rosie an interesting story one day." Sherlock got her to laugh as she started to drift off on his chest.

He held her close that night, and every night on. Knowing that she could have been taken in a flash or bang, he would never take that for granted again.

Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is a odd one I just thought of out of the blue. A bunch of women fitting Molly's description start to go missing. Sherlock thinks it is a message for him.**

Sherlock looked over the papers of the day, the now missing women count was up by another 2 just from yesterdays number. That is a marvelous jump, and Sherlock should be jumping for joy that it meant that he would now be asked to be on the case.

But he knew different. These women going missing. The first couple had gone missing from hospitals, brown hair, small women, doctors never nurses.

Then it changed. It was women in Sherlocks neighborhood. Within a 5 block radius.

He knew what was happening.

Someone was sending him a message. Wanting to challenge him. While the people of London and the new Scotland yard saw that the man had a type. Skinny brunettes that are also below 5'4''.

Molly Hooper fit the targeted women.

And Sherlock, who had recently made Molly move into Baker Street. He had noticed that the women who had gone missing from hospitals before, and he had demanded that she move in so he knew when and where she was the entire time. Making sure that she didn't go missing either.

And now Greg was here. Asking for help on the case, expecting him to leave Molly on her one day off. Not a chance. He even told Lestrade so when he made it up the stairs. if they wanted his help, they had to bring everything to him.

"Sherlock, I am fine-"

"You are 4 months pregnant Molly. You aren't going to work anymore. You aren't staying here alone-"

"Sherlock! I am fine. I will lock the doors, keep my phone in hand. Call you at a moments notice." Molly told him, running her hand over her slightly swollen midsection.

"No."

"Oh come on Freak, I will stay with her." Sally Donovan had the courage to speak, unaware that Sherlock was in no mood to be called names or teased in anyway.

"You listen here. I am not leaving. You can call me every name in the book. You can pretend that you are a cop that can protect the queen, but that is my girl friend, with my child inside her. You think I don't see the signs this man was giving off?"

"I didn't mean-"

"What signs?" John asked, cutting over Sally's poor attempt to apologize on some level.

"The women taken from hospitals. Do you think it was a coincidence that it was only doctors who were taken. Two in civilian clothes, none of them in their white coats. Who is a doctor with the same build... normally?" Sherlock asked the room and scoffing when Molly moved to take a seat in his old chair. "And where were the others taken? Within a 5 block radius of this flat. You all are incompetent." He told the two inspectors.

"Oh Molly dear, it will be alright." He heard Mrs. Hudson comforting Molly and he turned to look at her now. She was paler than usual, both hands now over their child in her womb and he moved back towards the window.

"I will see about getting you everything we have, if not, I will take as many pictures as I can." Lestrade told him before he nodded his way out.

"Sherlock?" He was actually surprised at the tone in Donovan's voice. "I know that I pick on you. I know that I have never once made your days or your work any easier. But this case. These women... they can be saved if you work this out. I am not the best investigator, but I do know how to shoot someone and listen for problems. I can protect Molly. Go and get this bastard taking women. That is the only time Molly will be safe. We both know it." Sally told him, making him hate that she was right. If he left Molly in her care, even for an hour, it might just be enough to get this guy before he makes his final move. But what if that move happens today?

"Sherlock... please go. I can't stand to think all those woman are out there waiting for their rescue, and all of their loved ones need answers." Molly called to him. He went to her, taking her cheek in one hand while the other drifted down to her belly and he gave it a few rubs.

"You will stay here. You will not leave unless Donovan has direct orders that you have heard." He told her and she nodded and kissed his nose.

"I promise."

* * *

After he left her for the first time, things just stopped. Nothing happened for three weeks. Not until Molly was alone at work and some random man walked into the morgue, held her at gunpoint until she was out of the hospital, made her drive, and she never came home.

Sherlock was pinging her phone, going through camera feeds for any resemblance. The man had worn booties so he never left behind evidence of where he had been, he got into the car with them on so he didn't leave them at the crime scene. Sherlock was pacing back and forth, Rosie and John had moved into Baker street so they as well didn't become targets, and Lestrade had people out looking in the far reaches of the country. As did Sherlock. He had his entire homeless network searching for anyone who knew anything.

They had tracked the car Molly had been forced to drive to an abandoned lot, obvious signs they had picked up a new car, but the lot didn't have any security, and it didn't seem like Molly had been the one driving away because no camera in a 5km radius picked up her face when they got back towards people, which Sherlock meant that the man had taken over driving and put Molly out of sight.

Every day that passed with no news, one of the women was found dead. Each of them, shot in the stomach, shot in the head, and the heart. It was an overkill, one that Sherlock knew was also a message.

They put the man's photo out to the press. Needing any leads they could get because this man was just that good at hiding his tracks, keeping his face down and covered from all cameras, and they didn't even have a name for the face.

It wasn't until a man, tall lanky, and too familiar came to Baker street did they get an actual lead.

Tom... the old Fiancé, meat dagger... he had heard about it on his way back into the country after going abroad for a while. He hadn't been reading up on England's news, but as soon as he heard it had been Molly who had been taken he had done some research, and he came with Sherlock with the answer.

"I know who he is Sherlock." Tom was out of breath as he got to the top of the stairs. He bent low to catch his breath and Sherlock had just turned to him, eyes narrowed and waiting. "When you were 'dead' or whatever I took Molly on holiday, we went to New Castle. She had made us stop at this little pub and this man, he was there. He had told her about how she looked like his wife, and how she was smart and he was basically flirting with her and I just thought nothing of it because he was a drunk. Well, he then offered his old cottage for us. He thought we had just been married since I had just proposed-"

"Get to the point. What did he do?"

"How do you know he did something?" John asked Sherlock but he just sent John a 'shut up' look and focused back on Tom.

"He lived in the basement of the cottage, the entire time we were there. We had through it was his spare house or something like that, we didn't know he was there the entire time. He had these places where he could see through, in the bathroom, in the bedroom, everywhere."

"And what did you do?" Sherlock asked and Tom sighed.

"I called the cops, but they said that it was his property and that just because we were young we assumed he was a pervert. He had lived in the community a long time. They thought we were just being paranoid so they did nothing. Molly and I left the same day we found out, but he had called her Georgina. Even as we packed and he roamed the house he said that he didn't want her to leave. That she had to stay. Thankfully the cops told him that if we wanted to go we both were free to go." Tom explained a little more about how they had saw old cut up pictures of a woman, who yes had looked like Molly laying all around the house, and at the time it was like they were just appearing and stacking up.

But he was trying to keep Molly there.

This wasn't about Sherlock. It was about her.

"How come he would come after her now?" John asked in a low voice as Tom moved to sit down.

"Because she is getting married... to me." Sherlock told him and John still didn't completely understand. "It was all through the papers. He must have seen one. He might have through that Tom and I looked alike,, but he knew that Tom and I were not the same person, in his mind, Molly left him, and still never went back for him.

"You remember where this cottage is?" John asked Tom as Sherlock started to type away on his mobile.

"Of course. I had it reported and everything on a site." Tom nodded and Sherlock snapped his fingers.

"Send me the address, talk to Sally Donovan at Scotland Yard, Lestrade is going to meet us there. Let's bring Rosie down to Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock was already up, getting a small bag he had prepared for Molly incase they found her. Things to comfort her. He had a couple bags of tea that were her favorite. He had her favorite PJ's and jumper. He had new shoes and socks. He was prepared, and he did it knowing she would want a change of clothes, or need one. He rushed down the stairs with John just behind him. He put his scarf through the loop, slid on his Belfast and made his way out the door.

Mrs. Hudson had given him the keys to the car in case he needed to get somewhere to get Molly, and he was going to drive the damn thing, maybe put the bastard in the boot like she had done him once upon a time.

"I love this car." John whispered as he got in and Sherlock put the bag at his feet.

"You better have your gun." Sherlock told him as he started it and peeled out of the parking spot.

They did the long drive to New Castle. All 6 and a half hours were killing him wondering what would happen if he found out they were on their way. What that man would do if they barged in. If they were even still at the cottage.

The man had killed and kidnaped enough women for Sherlock to realize that not all of them fit in the cottage. The man had to have a place he was keeping them away from his home. And he had to find that place first. If Molly were there, and the man didn't want anyone else to have her... he would do nothing to help.

Sherlock drove, making the 6 hours turn more into 4 and 45 minutes.

They had the address by the time they got to the neighborhood. Sherlock parked behind another dirty car and John got out with the gun drawn and at his side.

"No kill shots. No matter what. He can't have held all the women here. There were too many." Sherlock advised and John nodded.

They got to the cottage, seeming no one home, and Sherlock picked the lock. Silently, he pushed open the door and thankfully hadn't stood up. Molly swung a pot, making contact with the door and dropped it letting both Sherlock and John know it was a very hot pan.

"Its you." She whispered and while she tried to move to hug him her foot seemed caught and Sherlock's eyes caught the chain on her ankle. He moved closer, picking her up slightly and moving back as she hugged him tight.

"He's not here is he?"

"You think I would have tried to hit you with a hot pan if he had been here?" Molly asked him and he tapped her nose and moved in to her space, kissing her nose, her eyes, her cheeks. She had been crying and unable to wipe her face since it looked so dirty.

"John go get the bag from the car." Sherlock told him and moved to pull her into the room where the chain led. Of course it was the kitchen. There was a small cot outside the door where she must have been laying, and he looked at the lock holding her captive and knew why she couldn't break it. There was hardly anyway to gain leverage enough to break it.

"He took all my bobby pins and anything small enough-"

"You don't have to explain why you couldn't get out of this Molly. I knew you tried." He could see the little scratches, the wearing of the chain hear her ankle as well. "I will pick it." He told her and first he moved to the part holding her ankle captive. She was free within a minute and she backed away from it, rubbing her ankle that was bruised and she jumped hard when John came back inside with her bag.

"What is it?" She asked as she took it from him.

"I thought of some things while we were waiting for a lead you would want. Extra clothes, your soaps, your tooth brush, shoes and socks-" Molly, who was now standing rushed into Sherlock's arms and hugged him tight.

"Can you just get me out of here?" She asked him and John nodded before moving his way out. Sherlock lifted her as they got to the door so she didn't walk out barefoot on the gravel.

"Go and knock on a neighbors door John." He heard the sirens as they got to the other house. the woman next door had taken Molly in and as Sherlock kept the door open and John flagged down the men in Uniform, he made sure Molly was okay.

The woman who lived there made Molly her tea, offered her food and blankets. She let Molly wash up in the shower, only after Sherlock made sure that nothing sexual had happened to her and she wouldn't wash away evidence.

Mycroft was a helicopter ride up, Lestrade with him, and while they took over the case, they also asked of the men from Newcastle to just stake out the place, one man inside, the others behind the bushes or in the back yard. The lights and sirens had gone and as night fell Sherlock had intruded on the woman's home next door. Mycroft offering a large supply of money for the womans help.

Molly was sleeping against Sherlock, her hold on his Belfast tight like she wasn't sure she wanted to sleep without being able to wake up and feel and know exactly where she was. Sherlock held her, despite wanting to be able to watch when that man came back and got arrested. He wanted to watch that man be given to Mycroft and he wanted to watch the dear in his eyes as Mycroft did what was in his power to do to know the knowledge of all the women.

But Sherlock has learned. He knew that he had to stay beside Molly, that he would get his turn with that man.

Besides, John was going to be helping Mycroft with the interrogation.

There was enough trust in John to do exactly what Sherlock wanted to do.

Molly and the other women were more important.

"How did you get the lead to find me?" Molly asked the next morning when they were on their way home in the Aston Martin.

"Meat Dagger."

"Tom? Last I heard he was in Spain-"

"He found out that you were the one taken... he saw the man we had pictures of. He came right to Baker Street, might have run all the way from Heathrow. He told us where the cottage was. What the man had done and how the police had done nothing. We came up here right away."

"Very kind of him."

"You might not be with him anymore Molly, but he still has a high moral compass. He wouldn't just let you be taken. Neither would I if you were to leave me."

"Leave you? Why would I leave you Sherlock? I love you." She told him and saw worry flash across his face as he kept driving.

"Because I wasn't there to stop him taking you." Sherlock said and didn't look towards her.

"Sherlock. I was at work. Of course you weren't there." She grabbed his hand, taking it in hers and she saw his ring on her finger and she rubbed it. "I am marrying you. I am having our child. I knew you would come for me. I trusted that you would. Not like you could just cancel me out." She teased and he sighed.

"Don't make jokes Molly. If Tom had been away from another 4 months you would have had that baby in that house."

"You said you secretly liked my jokes." She whispered and he raised her hand, kissing the back of it before looking over at her.

"Not about your life I don't." He whispered back and he felt her hand tighten on his. "I love you too much Molly Hooper. I couldn't lose you too."

"Oh Sherlock." She whispered and she pulled his hand to her stomach, letting him calm down like he had done the day before. He caressed the bump, rubbing his warm hand back and forth, calming the swirling she felt inside and she leaned on his arm gently as he did it. Eventually falling asleep and he drove safer and slower back to London.

Helping her up the stairs and into the flat.

Mrs. Hudson had made their dinner and given Molly some tea and cuddled her right into the couch as Sherlock calmed Rosie down. She wanted her dad but Sherlock had to explain that he was with a bad man and getting answers. "But Molly is here. Why don't you go give her a cuddle too." He knew that she had missed Molly, and that her nap time was fast approaching so he let to two women nap as Mrs. Hudson took all the dishes downstairs.

Sherlock made contact with Mycroft, only getting a 'got them' in reply.

He laid in bed that night, Molly sleeping on her back, him between her legs and simply rubbing over her belly making sure everything felt right. They had an appointment tomorrow for a full scale exam and he didn't want one degree of bad news.

Molly woke him up the next morning pushing on his curls, needing to use the bathroom. He let her up, got ready for the appointment and made sure to be extra careful for the rest of her pregnancy.

The women that hadn't been killed yet were all accounted for. The man put in prison on a special island Sherlock frequented a lot now that he and Eurus had started to speak. They had many meetings, not all of them polite. But all of them ended with the man knowing Sherlock got to keep his Molly, and he was going to rot in there for the rest of his days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Something just a bit different. Irene interrupting and getting Molly Holmes all upset. Sherlock finally begs twice... RATED M PLEASE REVIEW**

Molly was ovulating. Sherlock had tested her, kept the record. And he was making her favorite dish. She was going to have a long day at work, she had texted a complaint just a few hours ago about being dead on her feet. She had to pick up the slack of a man who didn't clean up last night, and in fact, called out of work today. Sherlock had already set things in motion for him to get his 'karma' as Molly likes to put it.

But he wasn't worried too much about her day so much as he was about the end of her day. He knew that she wanted a baby. They both did.

The had been married for an entire year. Some small ceremony they both enjoyed. Sherlock had gotten to dance with her, and that night, both annoying Molly and upsetting her at the same time, he had gotten a text alert. She had been shocked at the sound, they hadn't done anything more than dancing at that point, and The Woman had almost foiled the entire night for them, but Sherlock managed to salvage it. tossing his phone out of the room, making his new wife laugh and welcome him back into bed.

The next morning he read the message, didn't reply and left it alone.

Two weeks ago when Molly had an all nighter and was sleeping until past lunch he got another text. Wishing them a happy one year anniversary. He made sure she didn't see it, and they celebrated happily.

And now today, on the one day of the month that she might get pregnant he was nervous. He knew that she really wanted this, and he didn't want to face yet another false pregnancy test in a couple weeks. He wanted this month to be The month.

Molly would come in, see that he had spent most of the day cleaning, and cooking. She would sit down, have a glass of her favorite wine, eat dinner with Sherlock, and they would move things right into the bedroom. Maybe take a shower together, maybe just take one in the morning, he just knew that she loved to shower everyday, or bright and early the next day.

He had the plan of the night going and going good. She did come home, she did love the sunflowers he had asked Mrs. Hudson to pick up, and she said the roast smelled amazing. They sat and since she knew what he had done all day he asked her every question under the sun about her work. He had learned early on in their relationship that she can be interesting when she told the entire story, he just had to be patient and listen closely.

So, she sat and sipped her wine, telling Sherlock about the black lungs a student had thrown up on, laughing all over again and making Sherlock smile wider.

"Anything else happen with the students?" He asked as he took their plates to the sink.

"One showed a lot of enthusiasm. He kind of reminded me of you. So interested in death." She told him and he turned to look at her with a smirk.

"I think it is you that is interested in death, I am interested in finding out who made the person dead." He told her as he walked back towards her.

"Maybe... but he was tall, curly hair, lanky-"

"Hey. Because of you I have finally put on more weight." He told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, you have. They say that there is two reasons men and women put on weight in a relationship." She told him and he looked a little confused.

"I know there is content, what is the other reason?" He asked walking closer to her and she bit her lip.

"Depression." She whispered and she looked down and away and he knew what she was insinuating and he grabbed her around the waist.

"You, Little Molly Holmes... make me the happiest man in the world." He had her tight in his arms, and he started to sway with her.

Usually when they danced it started off with them just hugging or when he helped her up from the floor after her yoga. He was always the one to start it. He would pull her in, keeping her arms around his waist as his hands went to the small of her back. Not really perfect form, but he got to hold her so close a book wouldn't fall between them. And he would go through a melody in his head, making her dance to it. And she let him lead all the time, never once knowing the tune he was playing in his head. But she trusted him that much to make sure that it was something she could keep up with.

Usually their dancing would go on for a couple songs, and Sherlock would end with a waltz, making her giggle and laugh as he spun them both around and right into the bedroom. And tonight the only thing that was different was the fact that after one slow song he was spinning her right into the bedroom.

"I love you." She whispered and he smirked.

"I think I already knew that. And I think... just for this once... I will show you just how much I love you back instead of repeating it."

"You just did." She giggled at him and leaned back on the bed. He reached for the side zipper on her skirt, getting her out of it quickly, taking her leggings down next at a slow pace, making her watch.

She let him take off her flats and toss them towards the closet so they wouldn't get in the way. He moved up to her shirt, making her sit up as well. Once she was in her bra and panties he moved to take off her favorite shirt. He had showered before she got off and dressed in the outfit she loved the most. He tossed the purple shirt to the side, knowing she would wear it in the morning when she made their coffee. He moved his hands to his belt and she leaned back again, licking her lips.

She always kept her eyes trained on his hands, and he didn't know why but she always blushed hard when he was fully naked. Even after 2 years of having sex it never failed to amaze him, and he had to wonder if even in 30 years... would she still blush.

He dropped his pants, showing her that he had no underwear and she giggled and shook her head. "My, oh my Mr. Holmes, how inappropriate." She chided before he moved into her space, one hand going to her panties, pulling them down her thighs slowly with her help and his lips were working his way across her neck, going up and meeting her lips in short but sweet pecks before her little boy shorts from VS were far enough away that he could step up to her, spreading her legs and his hands went to the front clasp of her bra. Snapping it open and she got it off since they both knew that she was faster doing it that way.

She tossed it away as well, laying back like she knew he liked and just as he started to kiss towards her nipples, there was a noise, both knew she didn't make.

Molly pushed his head away from the top of her breast and gave him a look. "Are you serious Sherlock?" She asked before she twisted fully in bed, going for the shirt he had just taken off, going into the closet and he sighed and looked down to his pants. His phone was in the left pocket. The mood killer was Irene Adler's moan.

He cursed her life as he reached down, pulling his pants back up and going for the phone. He saw her number and clicked on the message.

 **We can always do other things besides Dinner. I have bigger lips and more supple breasts than that wife of yours. Come over.**

Sherlock was just about to delete this message too when Molly snatched the phone from him to see the text and she shook her head as soon as she read it, now dressed in his silk robe before tossing the phone on the bed.

"I am taking a shower. Then I am going to sleep." She told him as she moved from the room and Sherlock felt all hope leave before he got the idea to message John for help.

 **I need your perspective as a married man. SH**

 _ **Are you forgetting I am a widow Sherlock? JW**_

 **Of course not! But you must have had a couple fights with Mary when she would withhold sex right? SH**

 _ **I do not want to be in the middle of this Sherlock. JW**_

 **It's Irene Adler. SH**

 _ **She walked in on you and Molly?! JW**_

 **She might as well had. She messaged me and my phone was in my pants pocket. She got up and left the room. SH**

 _ **What did she say? JW**_

 **She just said 'really sherlock' and left to get ready for a shower. Then she said that she was going to go to sleep after. SH**

 _ **Did Molly see the message? JW**_

 **Yes SH**

 **And she got a little upset I think SH**

 **What should I do. She even locked the bathroom door and put on loud music so I can't just talk to her through the door SH**

 _ **First of all, what did Irene say? Something about getting dinner again? JW**_

 **Actually she insulted Molly's lip size and breasts. SH**

 **And I know she is still sensitive when it comes to that. SH**

 _ **A little too much information about her feelings... but Molly saw this? JW**_

 **Yes! Like I said. She read the message and went to take a shower SH**

 _ **What did you say about it? JW**_

 **She didn't let me say anything. She just turned and left. SH**

 _ **Did you not tell Irene to bugger off? JW**_

 **That will just make her text more. Why do you think I have never replied? SH**

 _ **I always thought it was because you weren't up with the flirting techniques. JW**_

 **Really John? It is because I was never interested. She is the woman with many lovers... why would that interest me even a little bit? Molly has always been the one I want. How and why would I flirt with anyone that isn't her? SH**

 _ **Have you ever told Molly that? JW**_

 **She should know that. I married her! SH**

 _ **Start by making sure she knows that. Then apologize for not getting Irene's number blocked and that sounds changed. JW**_

 **Apologize for what? SH**

 _ **Good lord, not doing that when you started to date her! JW**_

 **Doing what John? You are making no sense. SH**

 _ **Blocking The Woman, and changing that sounds! JW**_

 _ **Goodnight Sherlock and good luck. JW**_

"She still wants you to come over? Or are you setting up a time to go over?" He looked up at Molly's voice. Seeing her dripping wet hair and he gulped as she looked away from him. But he still saw the red rims of her eyes. She had been crying, and the music she had put on was just to cover it up.

"You know I never wanted her Molly."

"Do I? Because from what I can tell, you thought she was dead. You also saved her life and helped her go on the run." Molly said and he saw the slight quiver in her jaw and he walked closer to her.

"I was texting John and asking how to make it up to you. He said that I should apologize for not blocking her and erasing her moan."

"Yes, you should, but I don't expect it." She told him and while he moved to sit at the end of the bed and bring her closer, she stepped back. "I am going to get something warmer on." She told him before turning to the closet. Sherlock took his time, getting up and caging her into the closet.

"I have never thought about her that way Molly." He told her and she just sighed.

"Why not. I have small lips and breasts, and from what I remember of the dead woman you identified, she is plentiful in both categories." Molly asked as she pulled on a long shirt she had saved from her dads collection. She grabbed some sweats and started pull them up when sherlock's foot stopped it from going any higher.

"What do you want me to do?" Sherlock asked her and she sighed, taking her one foot out to turn to face him.

"I don't want to have to tell you when something hurts me Sherlock. You should know by now that I am insecure. You should know by now what will hurt me and what you should do to keep from hurting me in anyway. Including The Woman texting you and asking my husband for dinner because she wants to entertain you." Moly pushed at his chest a bit, wanting him to take his food off her sweats but he crouched down, picking her up by her hips, making her legs wrap around him and while she had to cling to him, he could tell she didn't want to be in his arms.

"You tell me right now what you want me to do. Do you want me to tell her off about how I love your small breast and how they will grow bigger when you carry our child? Do you want me to tell her that she might have bigger lips but yours are perfect? Do you want me to tell her that I have always found her floozy act to be disgusting and not at all a challenge. What do you want me to do Molly? You are my wife. You are the love of my life. You will carry my children. You carry my last name. If that is not enough for you, tell me how I can make sure that you are. Because I love you, with your perfect lips and perky breasts. And if I have to tell her off I will. Just tell me what to do." Sherlock begged and saw the sheen in Molly's eyes as he started his mini rant and she just sniffled. "Or do you want me to just block her and let her know that her invites are just bothersome?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked him, finally cracking down and letting him see that she wanted both versions.

"I will do both. I will ever tell her that she is bothersome before blocking her." He added, leaning in and giving her neck a hard suckle before going for his phone.

He sent her everything word for word, letting Molly hit send and then he showed her how he blocked Irene and when he went to set the phone in another room he came back to see her naked in bed, waiting for him. "Shall we get started on those children?"

Sherlock and Molly had a little Holmes 39 and a half weeks later.

 **REVIEW OR PM IF YOU WANT A PROMPT OR ANY IDEAS YOU WANT AS A ONESHOT...…. ALL OPEN TO IDEAS!**

 **review REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sherlock? Are you here?" Molly called out as she entered 221 B. She had Rosie in a nice summer dress, a pale white with lots of colorful flowers, she had a hat in her go bag and lots of sunscreen. John was out of town for a conference and he had promised that Rosie would go to the carnival and since she was so looking forward to it, Sherlock and Molly had both offered. They didn't like the fact that Rosie was going to miss out on something so fun, Sherlock being wrapped around her little finger, and Molly since she hadn't been to one since she was Rosie's age.

"Getting in the shower. I over slept." Sherlock shouted and Molly sighed in relief before letting Rosie down from her hip. "I will be quick." He shouted again and she sat down in John's chair, digging through the go back before pulling out the spray bottle of sunscreen.

"Come here darling." She called out and Rosie ran right over.

"Is Uncle Lock going to be long?" She asked as Molly sprayed her arm and started to rub it all in.

"I don't think so." Molly shook her head at her and she sighed.

"But he likes to curl his hair." She whispered as if she was scared Sherlock would round the corner.

"His hair is curly darling. It dries like that. He doesn't have to curl it like we do." Molly told her with a little laugh. "He might actually push it back form his face since he is driving, I don't know what it's like after he washes it." She told her and started on wiping the small amount of sunscreen into her face now.

"But he is so tall."

"Yes he is." Molly laughed once more thinking about how Rosie was just so anxious about going now and being on time.

"Is he taking a bath? Because daddy says that I take a bath depending on how big I am. And I take long baths." Rosie said a couple minutes later when they heard the water shut off.

"No, I don't believe Uncle Sherlock takes baths. He is too tall for a tub. He takes showers, washes his hair, his body, then gets out." Molly tried to hurry through the words, she didn't want to imagine him in the shower, water dripping down his pale chest...nope, she just focused on making sure the sun screen was all over her own arms and legs and she would put it on her face in the car so she cold use that mirror.

"Almost ready!" Sherlock shouted through the bathroom door and Rosie sighed so loud before going to sit on the floor cross-legged.

Molly made another count of everything in the go bag before she heard the bathroom door open and Rosie started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Molly asked her as she closed and made sure everything was tucked into the bag.

"Uncle Lock, why are you wearing a suit?" Rosie got up and went to look him over, making a circle as she started to giggle again.

"What should I wear little Watson?" Sherlock asked her, looking to Molly a moment before focusing on her again.

"Shorts... like daddy wore last year. A nice shot sleeve or tank top." Rosie laughed again and crossed her arms as she now stood face to face with Sherlock.

Molly simply shrugged when he looked to her for help. "It is going to be very hot out today Sherlock. Get something so you can tan, or something you won't overheat in."

"I do not overheat." Sherlock told her and she sighed before crossing her arms.

"Well I might if I get too hot and just look at you. Go get changed. Act like you are undercover. You have to have some kind of loose shirt and shorts." Sherlock's eyebrows had perked up at the mention of her getting too hot while looking at him and in response he just sent her a smirk.

"You can have a look in my wardrobe Little Watson, tell me what you think I should wear." Sherlock waved her on, waiting for Molly to follow her. Once Molly was in range he leaned down, giving her cheek a quick soundless kiss and grabbing her hand.

They hadn't told Rosie or John that they were seeing each other, they wanted Rosie to remain as normal as possible. And with all the other changes, a new childminder, a new school since John moved to a smaller but safer place, they both thought it would be good to just remain Aunt Molly and Uncle Lock. Two people who didn't live together, who didn't date, and who wouldn't give her a couple cousins when they were ready.

So Molly and Sherlock only slept at Molly's place when Molly knew Rosie wouldn't need her. Which was every other night. And she always hid Sherlocks clothes and slippers when Rosie had to come over. She had learned from the best... knowing Rosie, Molly knew that she already thought she was seeing someone, she just didn't have all the facts to put together that it was Sherlock.

Once they got to the room... hands dropped, Sherlock put his behind his back and Molly placed both on the strap of her bag and waited. She already had a white shirt tossed on the bed and she was pushing through his pants before giggling. "What are these?" Rosie asked pulling out bright blue swim trunks with some kind of bird pattern in a bright orange. Molly found herself giggling as well, just trying to imagine what Sherlock would look like in those.

"They were a gift from my mother years ago. I just never had to wear them. And we are not going swimming today so I don't need to wear them." Sherlock tossed them away and crossed his arms.

"Was that your only pair of shorts?" Molly asked him and he took a deep inhale before looking around.

"No. I believe I have a black pair that are cotton. And a red pair that is longer." He told them and moved to get them out of the side closet. He held them both us and he saw Molly look right to Rosie, letting her choose.

"How about the red. And do you have sandals, or anything but dress shoes?" She asked him before going in, passing him and just stepping over the other shoes before shouting a whispered 'yes' as she seemed to dive for the shoes she had spotted.

"Here." She held up a flip flop and then went to the other one. Sherlock nodded as he looked at his new outfit before sighing. "Get dressed, we will be waiting Uncle Lock." Rosie paused before taking Molly's hand and tugging her out of the room. Molly set the bag down y the door before looking at Rosie.

"What?" She asked her seeing that she was wanting to ask a question.

"Does Uncle Lock know that you are dating again?" Rosie asked and Molly took a breath before beckoning Rosie to come and sit on her lap.

"Why do you think I am seeing someone?" Molly asked her, wanting to hear all the deductions.

"Well, I saw the male slippers, I smelled the man soap when I went potty, and you're not looking at Uncle Lock the same. It's like you don't want to look at him. Like you feel guilty or you just don't want to let him see that you're no longer interested." Rosie explained after counting her fingers off.

"I look at Uncle Sherlock." She told her and Rosie sighed.

"Not like you used to." Rosie said and Molly looked up as she heard Sherlock's bedroom door open.

"Is this approved little Watson?" Sherlock walked around the corner, meeting the sight of a worried Molly and a very impressed Rosie.

"You look like a futbol dad Uncle Lock." She squealed before getting off of Molly's lap before going right to Sherlock, she circled him to make sure that it was just as she thought it would be.

"A futbol dad." Sherlock muttered but he returned his attention to Molly. He narrowed his eyes, silently asking her what was wrong but she shook her head and move to stand up. "Shall we get going? I already put the printed out tickets in the car. You're booster seat is in there as well so you can get in all by yourself." Sherlock picked Rosie up anyways, turning to also get the bag Molly had left by the door. He had the keys in his pocket downstairs.

He wouldn't put on the Belfast, but he would bring it along incase things like the weather did take a turn for the worst.

Molly followed slowly, getting to the car and waiting as Sherlock put her in the back seat. She crossed her arms and watched as Sherlock came back towards her with the go bag. "Did you want something out of here?" He asked as he held the bag to her.

"Rosie has a snack." Molly told him and went through it while it was over Sherlock's shoulder. She pulled out some carrots and sent Sherlock a look to put the bag in and close the door so they could have a very quick conversation.

"What?" Sherlock asked, worried something was wrong with her, or their new relationship.

"She knows that I have been dating someone, and she wants to know why I don't look at you anymore."

"You look at me." Sherlock smirked and Molly gave him a look. "You do. You even said I would get you hot." Sherlock winked now, and she just sighed.

"It's just what she sees. I don't know if we should get too close today." Molly told him and looked through the back window to see Rosie going through the coloring book she had left in the car so long ago.

"Contrary, she might see you seeing something new as a threat, at least with us showing her that we are dating she doesn't have to worry about you leaving her hanging. We always hang with her together, well, not always with her, but we are together more often than not nowadays." Sherlock knew what she was doing. She was getting paranoid about how Rosie would react. It was one of the things that made her the perfect role model for her, and maybe, a great Mother to her kids someday. Well... their kids.

"So how do we let her know?" Molly asked and started to nibble her lip.

"We just act like today is any other day. Except, I hold your hand, and I buy the food, and it's a date. Just with Rosie as the third wheel." Sherlock shrugged before leaning in and kissing her lips, not caring if Rosie saw this time. He wanted her to see so they could get over this. But Rosie didn't see. And she colored all the way to the carnival, not watching Molly and Sherlock, not listening in on their conversation about what they wanted to do for rides and food. About what time they should leave.

But when they got to the parking lot Rosie was all ears, and mouth. She was looking at all the rides she could see from the fence, wanting to be on Sherlock's shoulders so she could keep seeing them, Sherlock didn't understand her reasoning but he held her up there.

She was running her hands through his hair as Molly put the prepaid tickets into the little cubby hold and they got hand stamps since they got the unlimited rides included. Sherlock hated the ink on his hand, but he ignored it as best as he could.

Molly was looking around, looking at all the souvenir stands. Wanting to pick something out for Rosie and herself to always remember the first time she went with her.

Sherlock was just content to get so many people to teach Rosie about. He sat with her while Molly went to the loo and pointed at people, pointing things out for Rosie to notice for next time. After a 30 minute line Molly was back, shaking her head as she heard Rosie's deductions of a grown woman.

"She has a short skirt, her child looks miserable at her side, she is here either to get a date, or to show off that she is a … what was that work Uncle Lock... Dilf?" Molly heard Sherlock let out a snort.

"Dilf is a father... Milf is a mother. She is single, and she does look like she is looking for all available men while her child seems to only want to play at the stands and ride the rollercoaster." Sherlock corrected her gently before smiling up at Molly. "Good of you to come back. Must have been a lot of women, feel better?" He asked her and she just nodded before holding out her hand. He took it, not caring that she had meant it for Rosie.

But Rosie saw the action right away, looking at their hands before looking at her aunt and uncle before a wide smile erupted on her face. "I knew that the soap in her bathroom smelled the same as you when you got out of the shower this morning." She deduced and Sherlock gave her a smile before leaning over, picking her up, and walking with her towards the rides.

"What ride do you want to go on next."

"We can go on the Ferris wheel." She pointed to it and Sherlock looked to Molly, pulling her along, not letting her worry too much about how Rosie seemed to have already known, just like Sherlock would have known.

They held hands, shared food, went on rides with Rosie between them.

8 hours in the hot sun, multiple coats of sunscreen and a lot of sweat, they were on their way back to London. Rosie was passed out, sleeping with just a slight snore Sherlock always swore sounded like John. She had been out when Sherlock and Molly made up their minds to leave, all Sherlock did was pick her up and start to walk towards the exit f the carnival. And she laid her head down on his shoulder, and fell right to sleep.

Molly had almost teared up at the sight of Sherlock with her. It made her ache to talk about having kids, but their 'thing' was still so new, and she knew that even a long term commitment was not his style.

Half way through the trip back she had turned, trying to get comfortable, and when she closed her eyes, facing Sherlock, he reached out, grabbing her hand and simply holding it. "When would you want one?" He asked her and she cracked one eye open.

"One what?" She whispered before yawning.

"A child." He told her and she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Maybe we can get into those kind of details after we tell John, and there would have to be a ring on my finger Sherlock. That is not pressure, just my idea of what and where we would need to be with each other if we are going to even talk about bringing a child of ours into this world." She told him, squeezing his hand to make sure that he understood.

"Okay." He nodded and for a moment she wondered if he had anything else running through his head, but his face as passive, and after a couple minutes she closed her eyes. Mumbling to him that he just had to wake her up when they got there and she would get Rosie inside and that he had to call John to say that they were back.

And hour later they were parked in his usual spot, he picked up the phone, gently shaking Molly as he called John and she was awake just in time for John to answer. "We just got back. Rosie is asleep." He told John who answered with a 'how is Rosie?'

"That's good. How did today go besides that? Any cases?" John asked with a light laugh and Sherlock smirked.

"No... but I do have something to tell you." Sherlock saw Molly stretching and she moved to crack her neck.

"What is it?" John asked as he heard a little smile in Sherlock's voice.

"I am going to need you to be my best man." Sherlock enjoyed seeing Molly's eyes widen before a coughing sound on the other end of the phone.

"What?" John and Molly echoed each other.

"Well Molly and I have been dating for a couple weeks, and of course, as you know, we have loved each other for a long time, so when she says that we need to be engaged, and you need to know about our relationship I figured I would need to kill two birds with one stone."

"You needed to be engaged to tell me about the two of you?" John asked as Sherlock moved to get something out of the glove box, it was a small box, black velvet. Molly just watched him open it.

"Of course not. I needed to tell you and ask her to marry me so we can talk about children. My only condition is a short engagement. A long time marriage, and as many kids as possible." Sherlock told her more than he told John.

"Sherlock, please tell me that you are not in bed with Molly right now."

"Of course not John. We are in the car still." Sherlock told him and he sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't just propose to Molly while on the phone with me." John added that too and Sherlock looked to Molly, her eyes welling with tears.

"Would that be a bit not good?" Sherlock asked quickly, getting a yes from John but Molly sniffled, wiped her nose and shook her head quickly. "Molly says no. Why are you crying?"

"You had this planned." Molly whispered and Sherlock just nodded. "For how long?"

"Well... since John got called away." Sherlock said and she sniffled. "The other version would have been in bed. Our bed." He added and he noticed the tears starting again.

"I am hanging up now. Tell Rosie I will see her bright and early in the morning."

"You're coming home?" Sherlock asked and John just laughed before hanging up. "I had known he would come home earlier I would have proposed in bed tomorrow." Sherlock muttered, digging out the ring before putting it on Molly's finger. He didn't ask, not that he needed to. And she didn't answer, not like she needed to.

They both knew what the other wanted. It was plain as the next morning.

They wanted each other. They wanted a marriage.

They wanted their own version of Rosie. One that they could keep and didn't have to turn over to John just because he comes home.

And they got right to work on those babies.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a one shot, one of my own making. Molly is shot, but before she was, she gave Sherlock an ultimatum. Either figure out what they are going to do with their love... or she was taking up a new job. (Post TFP by like 4 years) And now that she has been shot and is having major complications... it's time for Sherlock to think about all the times he has had with Molly Hooper. No matter how insignificant. (Won't be posting things from the show besides small conversations, every thing is sort of new in this OS) Please review.**

He had heard the shot. Watched the kick back, but the aim wasn't right. It wouldn't hit him or John. But why was the man now smiling like he had won. Sherlock's head swiveled when he heard a smack of flesh and he saw Molly landing, she had fallen forward. No exit wound.

She fell the wrong way. John was moving to her, and Sherlock knew that he would be of more help to her so he turned to the man who now dropped the gun and held his hands up.

"You thought I would take Dr. Watson from you? Even when everyone known Molly is who matters most?" He asked with a laugh before Sherlock was hitting him. Punching him over and over. He used his fists and elbows, making him drop to the floor before Sherlock took control, holding him up partially, kicking him in the vital organs.

Lestrade arrived with the ambulance, making sure Molly was okay as officers took hold of Sherlock, detaining him. "Look at me!" Lestrade shouted and Sherlock's rage subsided just a bit, his head turned, wanting to see Molly, but she was being rushed away on a stretcher and John was at her side. "Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted to get his attention again.

"What?" He asked before looking at him head on.

"When did he drop his gun? Before or after you attacked him."

"Some time in the middle." Sherlock knew that Lestrade already knew it was before, it was far enough away from where the man was now laying unconscious.

"Let's go." Lestrade told him, patting his arm, making him turn from the man now being handcuffed and he would wait for another ambulance. Lestrade led Sherlock out to his car, putting him in the back seat before he was on his way, following the ambulance with Molly in it. 4 or 5 minutes later they got to the ambulance. John was outside, hands fidgeting as he tried to get the semi dried blood off of them.

Sherlock waited and John stood up, ready to report. "She was shot just under her ribcage and sternum. they thing with the way she fell she might also have a brain injury, her heart gave out on the ride over, they resuscitated her immediately, she was strong on the way in, but I heard them say a code blue in her operating room... I came out here." John told him and Sherlock moved to go inside, but Lestrade asked him to wait.

"What was she doing there Sherlock?" He asked and Sherlock worked his jaw.

"She had come over a couple hours earlier. She wasn't feeling well. She had a cold the past couple days, she said she was getting over it. Then she started to sneeze and she was so dizzy. I put her in your old room John. She must have come down when-"

"She was sick?" John asked and Sherlock nodded. "I am going to tell the doctors. They need to put her on a high dose of antibiotics." John ran in, full doctor mode.

"Why did she come over. Besides being sick." Lestrade asked, crossing his arms.

"We just had to talk. She said that she was being offered a job in Scotland." Sherlock told him and Lestrade blew out a breath.

"A better job?" Lestrade hit it on the nose and all Sherlock could do was keep his mouth shut, his mind going through their earlier conversation.

 _"Hello Molly." He heard Mrs. Hudson before she started to talk to her about how she would get her a cup of tea, and a warm rag so that her nose would lose some of that redness._

 _"Hello Sherlock." He looked up from his violin when she got inside the flat and he set it aside._

 _"Good afternoon. Sit anywhere." He told her and she just nodded before sitting the farthest away from him she could be while still being in the same room. "What have you come to tell me?" He asked and moved to stand._

 _"I need to know some things Sherlock, and before you ask why... I will only tell you after you tell me the honest truth." She told him. He noticed that she was holding her pride in, giving herself confidence. It was something very important._

 _"Okay, ask away." He told her and while she sat up and looked at him._

 _"Are you ever going to act on what we have confessed or is that all you are capable of?" She asked him and Sherlock just kept his face stone like. "Answer the simple yes or no Sherlock. I need to know."_

 _"If I say yes-"_

 _"No. You won't play those games with me Sherlock. My head hurts enough! You either say yes or no because I need to know. I already have a good idea. I have waited 4 years for some kind of sign that you are getting better... and yes you have been nicer. Yes you have been considerate to not use me for lab purposes- but that isn't what I need to know. I need to know if you will ever do something with your feelings, or if we just pretend that it never happened." Molly's hands were tight on her lap, her eyes and nose as red as can be as she started to hold off tears._

 _"I don't know. I never let myself think about what could happen." Sherlock told her honestly and she gulped. "Why is this a deadline now?" He asked her and she gulped._

 _"I have an offer. An amazing offer to go and control my own lab in Scotland. And I needed to know if Rosie was the only thing keeping me here... or if something else could happen. Rosie is young, but she is in school now. She doesn't spend every other day with me. She and I could spend time together every other weekend. But you.. you and I would never see each other again Sherlock. I would need a complete fresh start from you. I would need you to stay far away from me." Molly told him. Sniffling this time, and Mrs. Hudson, just in time with her little tray came up and set it up, asking Sherlock to bring it down when they were done before turning and leaving._

 _"When do you have to respond by?" Sherlock asked her and she looked at him._

 _"I need you to figure it out before I leave this flat Sherlock. Is there ever going to be anything between us?" She asked him and Sherlock gulped and moved to sit down._

 _"Then allow me a few minutes to collect my thoughts. Think things through." He asked of her and she just nodded and sighed._

 _Within those five minutes... she sneezed ten times, making Sherlock not only unfocused, but worried about her health. "Are you sick?"_

 _"I have been for the past couple days. I know you didn't realize." She stood up to leave, thinking that he had an answer, telling him a soft good bye as she stood but she swayed._

 _"You are not leaving. Go upstairs, sleep some. Give me more time." Sherlock almost begged. He really was trying to buy himself more time to think. He didn't go a lot of it when she was sneezing, and in fact, she always distracted him from his mind palace._

 _She went upstairs with Sherlock leading she had still been dizzy and while he went back downstairs to think, he didn't realize he would have a visitor a couple hours later with a gun._

Sherlock had moved to a chair, leaning back, waiting for John to come back with some kind of news.

But while he was waiting Sherlock's mind drifted to what Molly wanted from him. He knew, deep down, she needed that answer. That he needed to think about that answer hard before he gave her one. She might not be here for much longer, but that didn't mean Sherlock couldn't make up his mind, no matter how much it might hurt if he came to the realization that he did want her.

He looked down the hall both ways before he closed his eyes and started to remember everything about Molly. Everything, because he never erased anything when it came to her. Not even how they met.

 **Sherlock was looking around the morgue, waiting for someone to buzz him in. Mike had hired someone straight from med school, not many people wanted to work in the morgue when they can be with living patients, which was why Sherlock was impressed that not only had he found someone, he had found woman.**

 **He had already learned her name. Molly Hooper. Barely 23. Perfect scores on all tests through all her schooling. She was supposed to be as sharp as a tac, and yet, she was late. And Sherlock was already thinking about a text he would sent Mike Stamford about her being unprofessional on her supposed first day.**

 **He waited an hour before he saw her walking towards the door to let him in. "Can I help you with something sir?" She asked looking completely confused.**

 **"Yes. I am Sherlock Holmes. Mike Stamford has given me free reign to the morgue-"**

 **"Well I didn't hear anything about that Dr. Holmes-"**

 **"Not Doctor." Sherlock stopped her, only gaining a curious look from her again.**

 **"You're not a doctor and Mike lets you into this morgue?" She asked, not letting him pass and not moving her foot from the door, completely keeping him out.**

 **"Because I am with the NSY."**

 **"Oh. I didn't realize there was a homicide in the morgue." She told him, and he worked his jaw.**

 **"There isn't." He said and he didn't like that she wasn't letting him in.**

 **"Well then, why are you here?" She asked and he looked her over. Wanting to find something to make her move, even if it was just a shocking example. But she didn't have much.**

 **"You have a cat, male by the scent. You have never had your hair done before this once when you got it dyed just a shade lighter. You still have clothes you brought 4 years ago, probably because you couldn't afford new ones. Yet, you seem to have enough money to buy your new lab coat, new shoes-"**

 **"What is your point Mr. Holmes? Yes I have a cat. And yes, I know that you can smell the high ammonia from my clothes. Which does indicate that it is either one male cat, or a couple females. How you knew it was just one boy I don't understand. Nor do I care. However, I will tell you that I can afford new clothes, just don't see the point in getting new clothes when I wasn't bothering to go out and party or have fun. I was at school for school, and I am at work for work. My clothes are comfortable and work appropriate. And yes, I did buy new shoes. I needed new ones for the longer hours and they are also slip proof. So... Mr. Holmes... why are you here?"**

She had understood his deductions. Had counteracted him. And he had learned that if he wanted something from Dr. Hooper deduction in the bad way is not the way to go, just the opposite. He could still remember the way she reacted when he first complimented her.

 _"How did you know it was just one male when we first met?" He heard her voice as he looked through the lenses._

 _"You only had one kind and one color of hair on your new coat." He muttered and she sighed a little laugh, making him look up. He had asked her for a couple skin fragments and he really needed them now._

 _"Very smart. But what if it had been two female grey cats?" She asked and he worked his jaw. He needed those slices._

 _"Did you try new blush Molly? It's working for you." He asked. She blushed harder, no makeup needed after that._

 _"No. Just warm in here I guess." He had noticed for a while that she had been watching him. At first he was sure it was to make sure that he didn't take any more equipment home. But now he was sure it was because she found him curious and attractive. Her pupils always dilated when they made eye contact._

 _"Is there not enough donated bodies for the skin-"_

 _"Oh... right. I can go and get them now. Just give me a couple minutes." She took off quickly, leaving a smirking and impressed Sherlock. He was impressed with himself, not her. He actually pulled it off. And every time she dilly dallied after that he pulled out a compliment he would search out._

"She is stable, they are closing up the organ, salvaging what they can. She might need a lot of time off to recover but most of the doctors are sure she is going to pull through just fine." Sherlock looked up and over to John as he walked closer.

"Good." Sherlock nodded, looking away as he thought about something else.

"What was she doing there Sherlock? Honestly. She couldn't be moving away." John asked, rubbing the back of his head and Sherlock looked over at him.

"She is thinking about leaving. All my fault for not making a move earlier. She mentioned that while Rosie is in school now she didn't need Molly as much. She would come down to play and hang out and be a god mother every other weekend. But she wouldn't want to see me." Sherlock told him.

"Jesus Christ Sherlock. What did you tell her?" John asked and Sherlock just avoided looking at him. "You told her to go?"

"No. I told her that I would have to think. To figure things out."

"You hadn't done that enough in the past couple years-"

"I didn't want to. I didn't think she would want to-"

"Sherlock!" John shouted, cutting him off. "She told you that she loved you. You told her that you loved her. And you thought she wouldn't want to talk about it?" John shouted. "You two have been getting closer these past couple years. When I needed you as god parents you both stepped up. You can't tell me all those sleepovers you never once thought about it."

Sherlock turned away from his best friend again. Thinking back to the only sleep over that always came to mind. It was just a year ago, maybe a little longer now.

 _"We're here." Sherlock turned to see Molly and Rosie walking into the flat. He went to set down the violin but Rosie squealed and asked him to play a song._

 _"Something slow Sherlock. I want to show you what I learned in dance class." She ordered and Sherlock looked to Molly as she took off the jumper and shoes, putting the bags down and moving to sit down._

 _"Now... what do you say?" Molly asked her, demanding her to remember the manners she was instilling in her._

 _"Please Uncle Sherlock. You know that I love when you play." Molly laughed at the show Rosie was now putting on for Sherlock. Batting her eyelashes, putting her hands together under her chin, tilting her head. She somehow had a rush course in making Sherlock bend to her will that Molly had missed out on._

 _"Fine." Sherlock told her before going to his mind palace, getting the right slow song he would love watching her dance to._

 _"Come on Aunt Molly, dance with me." Molly was being forced in as well. One look at the little blonde curls pushed away from her bright blue eyes and Molly caved every time. They all loved to see her smile._

 _Sherlock started to play, going with high notes, all long carried out ones. Molly was mostly holding her hand up so she could twirl. But Sherlock was matching Molly watch Rosie. She had a glow about her. A glow she had whenever she was immensely happy. And that made Sherlock happy, as happy as he would express anyways._

 _He watched them dance, doing a waltz and watching Molly take Rosie in circles on her feet and then when they were done, and out of breath, Sherlock moved to start again. Making a new melody that neither of them knew._

 _They both sat there, Rosie in Molly's lap, simply watching as Sherlock composed a whole new song in a matter of minutes. He moved to write it down as Molly and Rosie went to set up her bed. As usual Molly would take Sherlock's bed, and he would not sleep. Despite taking the couch and 'being okay with it' he knew that he could function without a lot of sleep. But that night, the new composition that he wrote, he tucked it under his chair, hiding it like a kid with a dead animal. He had named it Molly._

"Are you going to ask her to stay?" John asked him, pulling him out of his memory.

"I can't ask her to do anything. She has already made up her mind. Even took the time to think about my feelings. That is why she gave me this ultimatum. Either I tell her that we can try, and we do... or we don't and she leaves. She already explained that if she does leave, which she meant by when, when she does leave... she asked me to never talk to her again."

"Really?"

"Basically." Sherlock interrupted John and looked around. Waiting for another report.

"Sherlock... would you want to try with her? I know that you barely had a relationship with Irene, and you and I both know she is alive somewhere... but please tell me that you aren't waiting for her."

"Why would I wait for Irene Adler?" He asked John completely drawing a blank.

"I don't know. She still texts you. She did-"

"I believe she once told you she was gay John. She might like controlling men but she would never want a serious relationship with a man. Especially me. She just wanted to see me broken. Like I would beg." Sherlock huffed a laugh and John smirked at his friend.

"Didn't you beg Molly?"

"Not in that way John-"

"Kind of. You needed her for a case-"

"Well who else would be pregnant?" Sherlock looked over at him now.

"But you did beg her to help." John laughed before realizing that this situation, it wasn't a laughing matter.

But Sherlock had already gone to that memory.

 **"A man is murdering pregnant women." He shouted at her and Molly sighed.**

 **"And you want me to be the next target Sherlock. How is that okay?" She asked him and he sighed.**

 **"I would never let anything bad happen to you. We just need to catch this guy. Who knows how many other women and babies could be targets before you." He said and Molly sighed. "Please Molly. I can't do this without you."**

 **"And why can't you find an officer-"**

 **"Because none will work with me. Please."**

Thinking back now he knew that he begged twice.

 **Molly had been signed up for the undercover operation. Going to La Maze for 4 weeks before Sherlock found the first three suspects, and the second had made his move. Flirting with Molly, talking about his wife like he hated her, slightly making fun of her weight, even joked about how fat and miserable the child was making her already.**

 **No happy father would talk like that. The others might just be creeps but a hateful father was something that Sherlock knew wasn't right. He had to admit, seeing Molly with a big round belly, holding his hand, pretending to be his wife, even if h wasn't actually himself, it felt right. It made him wonder what would have happened if he was normal, if had been a chemist and met Molly naturally through work. If he had been normal... he would have talked with her. Would have dated her and married her and they would actually be a real couple with a baby on the way. But he wasn't normal, and deep down he knew that she deserved someone better than he could ever be.**

Sherlock decided then and there that was the time he figured him and Molly would never have a real chance. That she didn't deserve to have someone like him. He wasn't good enough for her.

"So... what is it going to be Sherlock? Are you going to take your chance... or are you going to let someone who really doesn't deserve her win her over, and then... when she is so in love, he leaves her high and dry. At least you would never leave her once you are serious about keeping her."

"I can't just keep her John. She is her won person you know. It's not like you kept Mary."

"No... but you can try and keep her. Keep her by your side for as long as you both shall live. And I kept Mary. For as long as I could. I wanted her beside me for the rest of our lives. But instead of her I got Rosie. And I am okay with that. But are you going to let Molly have a fake happily ever after? Or are you going to make yourselves happy by making sure you take your chance with her?" John asked him and Sherlock looked over at him. "You know there is a reason Mary wanted Molly as a god mother, and it was more than just her being the only logical choice."

"John... text me with any and all updates. Bad or good. I need to get something." Sherlock was up and away before he could hear Johns response.

He made it back to 221 B, he grabbed what he was there for before heading back to the hospital. He stayed in her room. He had been told she was in a coma, she would need to come out of it by herself, and it was 3 days before they had positive results and were 100% sure she would recover in time.

She woke up a couple days later, wondering what had happened, heavy on pain medications, and Sherlock started to play the song he had written her. And a couple since. "What song is that again?" She asked humming as she seemed to be ready to go back to sleep.

"I called it Molly." Sherlock told her and she nodded as she closed her eyes.

"It sounds happy." She whispered and he grabbed her hand as she fell back asleep.

"Because you make me happy." He kissed her hand. "I would beg you more than twice to believe me. I want you." He whispered as her heart went to her relaxed beat, her breathing even as well, she was asleep and he would just have to tell her again when she woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've seen so many of these I thought I would give myself a try at it. When Sherlock 'dies' he and Molly had one night together before he disappeared. One night, filled with sex, and love, and promises... only it takes a turn. And it's Molly's job to make sure that their son or daughter is taken care of. (Won't be doing the night of.) PART 1**

"I have a video of you going into the shop, buying a stick, and going back home. Obviously you and my brother did more than just sleep when I let him stay in your home that night Dr. Hooper. Care to share the results... or shall I have someone sneak in and go through any trash you have available to you." Molly moved aside, letting in the blunt Uncle to her unborn child.

"Pregnant. Confirmed with a blood analysis while at work. I didn't realize you were watching me as well." Molly said and moved to get her now empty tea mug. "Would you like a cup? I haven't been able to keep down most things, even water, but tea always helps." She sighed as she got into the kitchen, letting Mycroft enter in his own time.

"It has only been 6 weeks, what are you plans?" Mycroft asked her as she unbuttoned his coat and took a seat.

"I don't know. I know talking to Sherlock about this is out of the question." She paused as she poured the water, concentrating as well as hoping that he might say something about trying.

"Yes, I am afraid. This is all up to you." Mycroft said and as she set a new mug and a variation of teas in front of him she sat as well and just looked at him.

"You might not be his closets friend or anything like that Mycroft... but you know how he would react in any scenario. If or when he comes back... how would he react to all my options."

"And what are you considering as options?" He asked after a couple tense moments.

"Either... I give birth to him or her and give them up for adoption... or I keep it. I don't believe in ending a life once it really has started." She told him and he nodded and worked his jaw.

"I wish I could tell you that he would be overjoyed. Or that he would be right in every day. But the truth is there are too many variables. I don't know what he will encounter or how long it will be for him. He has his head set on this mission. He might come back more broken than I have ever anticipated, or he might be just fine." Mycroft watched her take in the news, watched her right hand unconsciously move to rub her stomach.

"And if... if he were to come back tomorrow, how do you think he would want to continue?" She asked, looking him in the eye now. Waiting for his truthful answer.

"If he were to talk in through that door right now Dr. Hooper, he would leave all the decisions to you. As I am doing. We might be stuck in our ways, but we would never tell a woman what to do with her own body." He told her and she just nodded and gulped.

"But would he be happy? Would he try and be a father?" Molly asked him, gulping again as she wondered how should would do this all by herself.

"I think, in his own way, Sherlock would be happy. He would try to be a father... but let me ask you this Dr. Hooper. Would you want a drug addict with a knack for causing and attracting dangerous people to be the father of your son publicly? Or would you rather chance it?"

That was all Molly needed to hear. She had a lot of thinking to do. Thinking about how she would go about this. She had 9 more months to think about the adoption and the birth. However, it took just two ultrasounds of listening to the heartbeat to make up her mind. This baby was hers, and she would raise him alone.

She gives birth alone in the room, only a curse to hold her hand and tell her that she was doing good. Mycroft comes by after, almost as soon as the boy is done with his third feeding. Molly had just cleaned up and burped him before he knocked gently and pushed open the door.

"Come in." She told him and he smiled softly as he came towards the bed.

"I am sorry. I didn't think about how alone you would be." Mycroft looked around the room. No flowers, no family or friends. She was just like him at this time of year. Utterly alone.

"It's fine. I had a nurse here." She told him and sat up. "Would you like to meet him?"

"A boy?" He asked looking at the white onesie he was in before walking closer. Mycroft's mind was reeling back to the first time he saw Sherlock as a baby, and even then he had a protectiveness deep inside that he now felt for this little human in his mothers arms.

"Yes. I haven't thought of a name, but he is a boy." Molly offered him up, shocked to see Mycroft conform his body around the baby so naturally.

"Have you made up your mind if he is going to be a Holmes?" Mycroft asked softly, wanting to be a little more informed if he could.

"He will be a Hooper until Sherlock learns about this. He is still alive right?" She gave a light laugh, but he could hear the desperation of knowing in her tone.

"Yes, alive and well undercover." He told her, starting to sway the boy. "He is a fine mix of you both."

"Funny, as soon as he was placed on my chest I was looking for signs of Sherlock, and all I could see was the lips. He also doesn't look like me. Just the hair color and face shape, but that may melt away with age." She told him and he just smiled, as much as Mycroft was capable of anyways before handing the boy back.

"Any names you have thought of beforehand?" She sighed and started to rub over the little fingers as her son slept.

"I was thinking about Jason, or Marcus." She waited for a reaction, but when she got none... she had to ask. "What do you think I should name him. And be honest." She pointed at him and he sighed.

"For once.. I can understand why some people call their children Jr. He does look so much like him when Sherlock was a baby." Mycroft put his hands behind his back, the sign that he didn't want to discuss it anymore.

"How about William or Scott then?"

"Scott sounds perfect." He told her and she smiled as she looked down at her little boy. She dreamt a lot of how Sherlock would meet him. About how old Scotty would be when he did meet his father, and it became more and mover apparent that he was just like his father in the intellectual way. Mycroft did take him for a weekend every month. Showing him how to use his brain, something he told Molly their uncle had done with each other them while they were growing up.

And when Sherlock came back, just after his second birthday, it was a shock, and she didn't know how to tell him. So she just didn't. He never brought up their night together, and she never had Scotty with her in the lab so he didn't know. He no longer used her place as a bolt hole.

It wasn't until three months after he was back did she call out of work on an important case. Scotty had fallen ill with Chicken Pox and the childminder had kids of her own that had never had them, she needed to be relieved.

Mycroft had already been there, visiting. He often did that and while he thought Molly didn't know, she could always tell when he had been in the house. There was way less cookies, things were very clean, and Scotty was always using new words. She never thought anything of what would happen if Sherlock ever caught her with Mycroft and Scotty, but it was never going to be easy.

Especially when Sherlock turned up at her door, wanting to know why Mycroft and Anthea's car was outside, wanting to know why there was a crying sound coming from inside.

She had let him in, no excuses, no up front explanation, she just wanted him to see. She let him walk into the house, let him walk up to a crying Scotty in his brothers arms, hoping he had enough sense not to start yelling with a toddler in the room.

"Whose child is it?" Sherlock asked looking at the baby covered in spots, crying his head off.

"Mine." Molly said behind him and he cut her a look before focusing on Mycroft.

"You mean ours." Sherlock saw the confirmation in Mycroft's face.

"No." Molly corrected and moved to step between them.

"He is mine-"

"No Sherlock. He is mine. He might be your offspring but he is my son. You and I had one night, and I know why you left. I don't blame you any more than I can blame Mycroft for not being able to reach you. But you have been back, and not once have we talked about what happened that night, or our feelings, you just skipped right over that. So... no. He is mine." Molly held out her hands for her son and turned back to him.

"You didn't tell me. You didn't talk to me anymore than I talked to you-"

"I am not the one that left Sherlock. I shouldn't have to pour my entire heart out to you again. I can't. I won't." Molly shook her head, moving to calm down Scotty and leaving Sherlock and Mycroft in the den.

"And you never told me? John never told me?"

"John Watson doesn't know. He left her alone just as you did."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Alone. She gave birth to that boy alone, with only a nurse at her side. She refuses and sends back any money I try to give her. Even tried to just wire it into her account so she wouldn't notice, but of course, she has alerts." Mycroft sighed and moved to sit down again, letting his little brother move about freely.

"Why didn't you tell me when I came back."

"As I recall, the only worry and question you had while you were getting ready to go back into London was of John Watson. Nothing of Molly Hooper." Mycroft challenged and this time Sherlock glared.

"And you didn't think to warn me?"

"Why would I brother mine? Molly and I had been at an understanding. I would not tell you anything about Scotty-"

"Scotty?" Sherlock asked his eyes snapping the way of the crying baby sounds in another room.

"Yes. Scott Marcus Hooper." Mycroft saw the flash of pain in his brothers eyes as he mentioned the last name.

"And you have been there." Sherlock whispered as he stood again.

"Yes. I take care of him once a month for just a weekend. He is a bright boy. Very articulate. Loves classical music. Already knows his ABC's."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sherlock asked. Snapping out of a deeply hurt reaction.

"So you know how bright your son-"

"He is not my son. As Molly said. He is merely my offspring." Sherlock moved to the door, opening it and just before he walked out he heard a giggle. There had been no more crying, and Molly had gotten their son- her son to giggle.

Sherlock's departure had not only surprised Molly, but hurt her deeply. She smiled at her son, loving him even more that she can still smile as she hurt. He was calm now, a cool rag on his chest and some itch cream rubbing over the few bumps he had.

It took him less than a week to get better, even Mycroft was impressed. He took him out that weekend, letting Molly take the night shift for once. Hoping to get away from sherlock using the lab, but just as her hope was rising for a nice clean weekend, Sherlock, Lestrade, and John walked through the door, wanting to see a dead body someone had called in to Sherlock that it wasn't what it seemed.

Someone was playing a game and he was ready to play. Yet, he was not ready to be face to face with Molly Hooper.

"Hey Molly. Long time no see." John moved to give her a hug and she just seemed as uncomfortable as she could get.

"Yeah." She nodded, giving him a small smile before moving to get the body out now that he backed away. "It looks like Mike did this a couple days ago. What kind of test shall I re run?" She had put her professional face on as she turned to Sherlock now.

"We won't need you Molly. Go home to Scott." He waved at her dismissively and she ground her teeth.

"He is with your brother for their weekend. I am working the night shift, so if you want someone else to do it, you will have to come back in 7 hours." She moved to put the man and his chart back when she heard whispered questions.

"Who is Scott and why he is with Mycroft?" John asked Sherlock and he looked at Molly putting the body back.

"My offspring, her son." Sherlock moved to leave and he caught their shocked faces. "Come on."

"No!" John shouted before he turned to Molly.

"You're joking." Lestrade found his voice, looking at Molly before Sherlock. "How old is he?" Lestrade asked and Sherlock waited by the door.

"2 years, 7 months." Molly called out before signing off that she had taken the body out and moving to sit at her desk.

"That means-"

"Yeah." Molly cut out the vulgar behavior and language before they could start it.

"You have a son and you didn't even tell me?" John asked Sherlock and he crossed his arms.

"According to Molly he is not my son, just my offspring. Apparently big brother is filling in as the father figure."

"Don't you start insulting your brother. He offered to help. He was the only one that ever cared to check in on me after your death Sherlock. He was the only one who cared that I was pregnant. John dropped me as a friend the moment the funeral was over. He did the same to Mrs. Hudson. And you Lestrade, you didn't care one way or another. You saw me before maternity leave. Never asked if it was a boy or girl, whose it was, or anything. You simply ignored me. At least Sherlock had the right to be surprised. Now... tell me what test you need done so I can do it, or leave." She told the two men who hadn't moved away.

"Just a toxicology, a deep one. Any and all poisons, even small amounts that might make his liver or kidneys' fail." John blurted out and Molly nodded.

Sherlock had moved to pace, John and Lestrade both waiting silently, when one started to yawn and the room filled with too much tension, they both made excused for going to get coffee, leaving Sherlock to wait for the results.

"Why didn't you tell me when I came to see you in the locker room?" Sherlock asked, the deafening silence now broken.

"It's not like you stayed for hours and hours to tell me about your time away. You just came to tell me that you were back, and that you were going to visit Lestrade. Then you never came back to talk to me about what happened. You didn't even mention it." Molly told him as she clicked on the print icon so the tests that were done could just print right out.

"If you had brought it up we would have talked. I had just assumed you didn't like waiting-"

"Of course I didn't like waiting Sherlock. I also like talking about what happens in my life, but you never asked. And what was I supposed to say when I saw you? Sherlock! Great! Your back! Our son just turned 2 and his name is Scott-"

"You didn't say anything. How was I supposed to know what to ask? I didn't want to deduce you when I came back. I took one look at you and saw the happy glow. And I knew it wasn't from me. So I left our past in the past. You didn't flirt with me anymore. You didn't blush when I commented on anything you were wearing... and yes I did notice the changes to your body, that I can now associate with having Scott, but at the time... I just thought that I messed with my memories." Sherlock walked closer to her, before turning and pacing again.

"It's not like you stuck around the day you found out. You left." Molly accused and he turned back to her.

"You told me that he wasn't my son. That in itself was a sign saying to leave and not to come back. You didn't want him around me. I claimed him as my son and you said no. I knew I would have no chance of seeing him."

"You didn't try to stay. Mycroft didn't kick you out. I didn't kick you out. Whatever thoughts you had... they were your own. And yes, he is my son and your offspring because you never held him. You have never fed him and burped him or took him to the hospital. You never picked him up when he fell and you-"

"I didn't get the chance did I Molly! I wasn't here! There wasn't any sharing of information! I left and came back with no knowledge and you are here, blaming me for never holding him, while you knew I didn't know. You didn't try to tell me! You didn't let Mycroft tell me! I was the one left in the dark. Mycroft is the one who gets to play with him and teach him things. And what do I get? I get to know that he shares my DNA."

"You could have had more if you had stayed that day-"

"The day I found out I had a 2 year old son that my brother was helping raise while no one told me about him? How would you feel if someone did that to you Molly? You would feel just as I did. Betrayed, replaced, and above all... not good enough. So before you tell me that I could have done something different, just realize that you made me feel like I wasn't good enough. You wouldn't even let me call him my son." Sherlock watched Molly take in his words, realize what had gone through his head before she turned away, ashamed.

"Mycroft is dropping him off tomorrow at 10 in the morning. We can redo the entire day. If you do not show up Sherlock… because you think some case is more important than meeting your son... he will no longer be yours. You have once chance. And I am not saying that you need to stay until he goes down for his nap. I want you to sit with him. Learn about him. It takes 15 minutes. You are either there or you aren't." Molly told him a she moved to collect all the pages with the new tests on it. "He was poisoned with Belladonna. He had taken a sleeping pill, which is why it was ruled a suicide." She told him and before she could get an answer from him about tomorrow he was saying that he had to go, running through the halls calling for John.

The next couple hours she was catching up on paper work, and when 7am hit she got to go home. She went home, set her alarm for 9:30 and when that went off she got up, took a quick shower before getting dressed and going to start breakfast. At 5 till she heard a knock at her door, and since Mycroft had a key, she was hoping she knew who it was.

Only to open the door to a familiar Sherlock, with a very unfamiliar expression. "What?" She asked and crossed her arms. If he had come all the way here to tell her that he needed to do something else then she would quit Barts and go somewhere else.

"I went to the shops this morning... looking for something to give him and I- I didn't know what to get him. Then I wondered if I should even get him a gift because if he gets conditioned in a way that-"

"He doesn't need presents Sherlock. Just come in. Sit. Relax. Mycroft will be here in less than 4 minutes on the dot, and breakfast will be done as well." Molly left him to head into the kitchen. She heard the door open and a shout for her came as she started to into the den.

"Hi Mommy." Scotty walked over, arms up and ready for a big hug.

"Hello lovely. Did you have fun with Uncle this weekend?" She asked and gave his cheek a smooch.

"Yes. But he said it had to be cut short." He looked over his shoulder to Uncle Mycroft and narrowed his eyes. "But he didn't say why." He complained and then his eyes, his amazing blue green eyes landed on Sherlock and he tilted his head. "That's the Frankenstein guy right mommy?"

"Then what?" Molly asked setting him down and getting on his level.

"You know... Frankenstein. Uncle Mike read it to me the past weekend. About a guy who was dead, and someone else fixed him up and brought him back to life. That man was the one all over the Tele about coming back from the dead." A 2 year old should not be hearing about Frankenstein.

"Kind of. Come and say hello." She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. She took the seat beside Sherlock, pulling Scotty onto her lap and making him face Sherlock. "Tell him your name."

"My name is Scotty. You're Frankenstein right?" He leaned way forward, trying to crawl into his lap. Sherlock took him gently and smiled at the boy.

"Well, my name is Sherlock. I am Mycroft's brother." He told him and Scotty tilted his head.

"Does that make you another Uncle... or my father?" Sherlock had looked from Molly to Mycroft before back to Scott and gulped.

"Your dad."

"My dad is Frankenstein?" He asked and his hands went to Sherlocks neck. "Where are your bolts? How many body parts are yours and how many are from other people?"

"Mycroft, can I see you in the kitchen so you can help me with the breakfast." Molly asked, having enough of hearing her son talk like he had not only read Frankenstein, but seen a drawing.

"Of course." Mycroft looked down to his nephew, keeping in the scowl. He knew he was going to be reprimanded like a school boy, but in hindsight, he had known it was wrong to read him that book at bed time.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART 2. Sherlock and Molly working things out. Might have more romance... might have more 'angry hostile' Molly since I will still follow the story line through the wedding (Without Tom) and all the events after.**

Sherlock had moved in, little by little. Spending time with Scotty as much as he could. Mostly reading the age appropriate books Molly set a hard line for. And of course, when Molly was making dinner for all three of them, he would tell him about the cases he had solved as a younger man. And it took Molly a month to trust Sherlock alone with him. Mycroft had canceled for the weekend she was set for the night shift, and while she was worried that Scott would be disappointed he was happy to spend alone time with his father.

Sherlock was also excited to be able to have one on one time, he had cleared it with Molly and John and Mary would stop by. Mary coming to cook dinner, John coming over to finally meet Scotty.

She had been running tests all night. While Sherlock got to know Scotty some more. He had three hours to talk with Scotty about what he wanted to do with him, he wanted to know what Mycroft did so well that Scotty was unhappy with his uncle.

"Well Uncle Mycroft let me have my choice of room. He let me get a huge bed, I have my own cool things in there. But I can't play with most of it if he is not watching me. He lets me do experiments. He even let me explode a soda in there with candy. That was one of the first ones. And it was in the bath tub." Scotty told him so many more things and when John and Mary knocked on the door, he was up, fixing his shirt as Sherlock went for the door.

"Hello. He is handsome. I brought a little present." Mary came in, pushing Sherlock aside just slightly. "I am Mary." She shook his hand before giving him the small bag she brought with her. John laughed the whole way in, sitting down as the boy opened the bag, pulled out the deerstalker.

"Like yours dad." He pulled on and Sherlock shot John a look before he was tossed his own hat. "We can take a picture." Scotty encouraged, and while John thought Sherlock would tell him that he didn't like the hat, he sighed and put it on, nodding to Mary who already had her phone out to take it. "Can you send this to my mommy?"

"Send it to me as well." Sherlock may have tossed his hat away but something about looking at Scotty in it made him happy. Sherlock watched his son happily. For a two and a half year old he did talk more than he listened. Sherlock didn't know what he did at that age, but he always thought to ask Mycroft.

The rest of the night went absolutely well except the small hiccup about the wedding date. It was the same weekend that Mycroft had promised a redo of this weekend. Mary had shot Sherlock a look with a small smirk when Scotty said his parents would have to go alone.

He didn't understand the look until the day of the wedding. She had lumped Molly and him into the same room, because he knew for a fact that there was no last minute addition of the guests. He had rechecked after he knew she was lying. And it took seeing Molly in his room, laying in their shared bed, for him to get why. She was pushing them together.

"Sherlock... are you going to come back before 11?" Molly asked as she started to hang her dress and put out her shoes.

"I should be." He told her and she looked over at him.

"Then will you wake me? I just want to take some extra time to just relax and take a nap. I need to do something so I don't call Mycroft every 10 minutes wondering what they are doing." She sighed and moved to sit down. Sherlock just smirked because he knew exactly what his brother was doing with his son. Reading old reports and getting his opinion. Seeing what he would have done.

"I will wake you. Just at 11?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. I am going to shower now and then just wrap my hair." She told him and Sherlock watched her pick out things to sleep in before casting his eyes away. He had seen the same bra before... on her... the night they made Scotty. He hadn't see it since then, not even in the laundry.

Sherlock walked out after watching her disappear into the bathroom and he set to work on making sure everything was right for the ceremony and after party. He had an obligatory dance with Janine, giving her pointers along the way for the men around them, and when that was all done, he walked towards Molly, seeing her on the phone and he just waited for her to hang up and tell him what she had found out.

"Hey." She said and gave him a smile. "Back to dancing again?" She asked as Janine came over to thank him as soon as she was off the phone.

"Oh no. Sherl just gave me a few pointers for men." Janine waved Molly off before getting on her tip toes to give Sherlock a kiss on the cheek.

"Sherl is good like that." Molly teased, but Sherlock saw the irritation hidden in her face. Janine left without a backwards glance and Sherlock waited a moment before looking back at Molly. "What Sherl?"

"Who was on the phone? Mycroft?" He asked and she nodded.

"I could barely hear him but I was sure that Scotty wanted to say goodnight." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You can go into the lobby and call back." Sherlock didn't like see her stressing over something so small as a goodnight, but he understood on Scotty's end he just wanted to talk to his mum.

"No. I will see him tomorrow." Molly shook her head and rubbed at her chin and Sherlock moved in, grabbing that hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. "Sherlock-"

"Nope. Not going to hear to. Relax." He led her around the floor. And she relaxed and trusted him.

As soon as he stopped dancing he gave her a very quick, very missed by everyone else kiss and went up on stage. Preforming the song he wrote for John and Mary. He knew Molly's eyes were on him the entire time. He wanted to get the look from her that she was still slightly interested, it would just be the look in her eyes when he stopped playing.

Except, the moment was lost when not only did he look at Janine screaming way too loud, but Molly had also looked, and didn't make eye contact afterwards. And she wouldn't talk to him about the kiss that night either. He had turned in early, waiting for her to come to him, but she got in as soon as he knew she was able to get away without getting too much attention from John and Mary. She got out of her dress, whispered a good night and going right to sleep.

The rest of the week Scotty was with Mycroft he want back to staying at Baker Street. When he got a new, big client, someone he knew should be nowhere near his family, he cut the contact.

He went on to do what was necessary to get the best of Magnusson. And when John found him and took him to Molly he knew that she would be disappointed. What he didn't expect was the rage that went along with it.

He was smacked three times. Glared at and then came the shouting. "How dare you. You have not only betrayed your best friend... but you know what... you are not allowed to see Scotty anymore. Ever. Not even with Mycroft. Do you understand me?"

"You can't do that-"

"You bet I can. You were never listed as his father. You have no parental rights and all I have to do is ask Mycroft-"

"This is for a case!"

"I don't give a damn what you are doing Sherlock. I care that it might affect my son. And I won't have it. You know what he has been asking for the past couple weeks Sherlock? The past month and a half?"

"How would I-"

"He has been asking what he did wrong to make you leave! That is what you should know. He thinks he has done something wrong because you would choose a case over him. And that was one of my rules Sherlock. You do not do that to him." Molly slapped him one more time, shaking her head as she then stormed out, leaving Sherlock standing there.

"Se can't take him away forever-"

"Sherlock!" John shouted and he half listened to the rest of the lecture. They made their way back to Baker Street, Mycroft, having been called by Molly was there with Anderson and the Empty Herse fan groupies searching everything.

"And Sherlock…" Mycroft called out as his brother came closer. "You are to stay away from Molly and Scott Hooper." He didn't have time to react to Sherlock pinning his arm behind his back too harshly.

Sherlock took every opportunity as he took down Magnusson. Getting shot, killing a man, getting sent on a one way trip, all before ever seeing Scotty again.

Mycroft had always updated him, and the first time he saw Scotty again was just after his first day of preschool. Mycroft was picking him up since Molly was working, and Mycroft made him stay out of Scotty's line of sight. Mycroft had walked in, get him, and as they were walking to the car Mycroft paused and looked at him. Something brotherly had passed and Mycroft looked almost sad as he shuffled his nephew into the car.

Sherlock got his grades, he got the behavioral analysis things and was proud when Scotty was put into first grade before he finished preschool and kindergarten. He was very advanced, Mycroft would update him every couple days, and then The East Wind blew.

That conversation with Molly had been the hardest after not talking for what felt like decades. And when Mycroft brought her and Scotty to his home for safe keeping as they found a secure place to live, Sherlock had also been invited to stay since Baker Street had been blown up. Molly let Scotty talk with Sherlock. However, Molly stayed quiet, only shaking her head when Scotty asked questions that would not end well.

When it was time for bed Sherlock offered to put Scotty down, Molly of course was in there to kiss him good night and when they made their way out, Sherlock made his move.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her in and she pushed put not with everything she had. "We need to talk Molly."

"No. We really don't. I see that you are clean Sherlock. But I will not have you putting cases above Scotty. As long as you are clean you can have a couple days a month you can visit when we get a new place, but you are not allowed to be there everyday for 5 months and be gone for an entire month without some kind of contact with him. That is all I needed to say-"

"I do love you Molly." He cut her off, not wanting to let her walk away. He kept hold of her hand, pulling her still closer to him but she shook her head.

"If you loved me... if you loved Scotty you would have never got into the drugs, for a case or not. You would have never kissed someone and be sent off to eastern Europe. You would have thought about me and him and how it would affect us. Mycroft said it would be less than 6 months... and you didn't try to say goodbye. Didn't leave us notes, or anything. Just took it as it came and left." Molly got her hand free poking his chest.

"You didn't want me." Sherlock told her and she huffed a laugh before he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to use drugs... that is what I didn't want Sherlock. I have always wanted you. But this isn't about what I want anymore. It is about what is okay to have around my son-"

"Our son." Sherlock snapped and ground his teeth.

"When you start acting like a father... and putting that little boy first, he is not your son. You are not a father." She pushed his shoulder that time, turning to leave when he got in front of her.

"What do you want me to do? Give up my job? Stop taking cases?"

"I want you to think long and hard about what you want Sherlock. Do you want to be a father to Scotty, or would you rather have the Game... and the drugs when there is no case?" She asked him and when he didn't answer, and he didn't make another move to stop her she turned and went to the room she had been given.

Sherlock went to sleep that night, needing as much as he could so he could start to keep up with his son. His mind was just as sharp as his, but his son also liked to go to the park and go for bike rides. And while Sherlock could chase after a suspect for miles, that was on adrenaline. And he didn't have any of that when just deciding to take Scotty on a ride.

Even as Sherlock's legs burned and he was in agony the next day, he never stopping going out and leaning about his son. Molly would always be there, having her say in what they could do. She had taken time off of work until they got their living situation taken care of. And the days she went to look at the homes... Sherlock and Mycroft would take time and show Scotty more experiments.

It was also the perfect time for Mycroft to take Scotty out to a museum and let Sherlock get things ready to make Molly's day. Hopefully showing her that she was not wrong about him. He would be there for her, and Scotty. He wanted her to see that they were his world now. There would be no more drugs. Not even to win a case. There would be no more killing men.

He set up roses and sunflowers on all the tables leading into the dining room. He had Mycroft's chef find out what she wanted for dinner and made it for both of them for a late lunch. He was playing his new violin when he heard her coming in. She called out to Scotty before calling him.

"What is all this?" She asked as she took the jacket off and put it over a chair before looking at all the flowers.

"It is a date. One that we should have had when we first met. One that should have happened after I came back. One that should have happened when I found out about Scotty." Sherlock answered, he stopped playing and moved to pull out a seat for her.

"Where is Scotty?"

"With my brother. Out for a bit of lunch and a museum. They should be back in about 3 hours." Sherlock told her as he also moved to sit down, this time not across from her, but beside her.

"And what is this about Sherlock?" Molly asked after they ate almost quietly.

"Like I said it is a first date. This is the start of not only our relationship but our lives. I want to be his father. I want to be your... something."

"My something." Molly whispered and set her napkin down.

"The specifics are up to you. Baby Daddy, boyfriend, lover, husband." Sherlock threw out some labels and saw the shock written all over her face. "All of those we can work up to." Sherlock added, hoping to appease her a bit. "I don't want to pressure you into this. I know I have done things that are unforgivable, and I want to make up for those things. I want to make up for them in the biggest wats. I want to do right by you and Scotty. I am done with drugs. I am done putting myself and everyone in too much danger. I will make any compromise to keep you and Scotty with me. I want to take him to school and hear about his day. I want to make sure he has friends. I want to help him with homework and take care of him when he is sick. I want to be his dad."

"I know you do." Molly said, taking his hand in hers and she rubbed the back. "And this is the last house Mycroft had set up for me to look at. I am sure it is the one... but there are things, like how it's closer to another school than the one that he was at. But Mycroft had bee hinting at a private school and I am not so sure I want to send him to one."

"Well it is your decision, and he is a bright boy, he will tell you his input-"

:It is not just mine Sherlock. If you want to be his dad you get to make those decisions too." Sherlock looked at her reactions, telling her that he thought boarding school might be better when he got older, but for now he thought like she did, that he was doing just fine here with them, learning from public schools and growing up with friends he would remember when he did grow up.

They got to talking about how Sherlock would also move in with them. That he would use Baker Street as a consulting place only. The only place that he would take cases besides online. When he came home, they agreed, that he would leave business at the door, and if the case took him away, he would call to say goodnight every night, and he would not be gone more than a week.

He and Molly then took the weekends at Mycroft's to date and take their time to go through the steps of a relationship until Sherlock purposed. Of course all he did was throw it out there that he wanted to be her husband, that it was time to talk about it, and while Molly know he would never get down on one knee, she did tease him about it until he almost did it.

They had a small ceremony a couple months after. Rosie and John being there while Mycroft officiated and Scotty stood at their sides. And then came the questions from Scotty about having siblings, basically demanding to have a brother like his dad and brother have, and then adding in that he also wanted a sister to protect.

It melted Sherlock's heard a bit when he started to talk about a sister. They hadn't told him that he had an aunt that almost killed him and his mother. There was no point, Eurus would never get out, even on good behavior.

So when Molly and Sherlock did decide to have more kids, he was there, every step of the way. Every ultrasound. Every check up. And he was there, holding one hand and one leg as she gave birth to their second and third son. And he was in the cafeteria with the three boys when she went into an emergency C section. He had gotten into the OR just in time to see their daughter plucked from her uterus and he went right to Molly's side.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Simply part 1 of this story line._**

"Molly?" I heard from down the hall and I walked out, wiping my face one last time before letting him see me. "What's the matter? Why are we in the children's ward?" He asked looking around and then down to me, worry, something he never really showed anyone was written all over his face and I gulped.

"It's Rosie." I told him and he moved past me, looking in to the toddler now being fitted for a cast on her arm.

"What happened?" He asked me coming back to stand beside me.

"When I went to pick her up, she screamed like I had just ripped her hair out or something. She hadn't really been in the mood to play since John dropped her off. And Sherlock..." I didn't know if I wanted to tell him this, but I knew that he needed to know this as well.

"What Molly? Something else?" He asked and tried to make eye contact.

"John smelled so bad this morning. Reeked of stale booze." I told him and he sighed and turned and started to pace. "I am not saying John did this, but if he was passed out when she was up and not being watched... it could have been so much worse. What if he had fallen asleep while something was cooking." I whispered and felt the tears once again and turned away from him and looked back in to Rosie.

"We both know he would never hurt her on purpose." Sherlock told me and I agreed completely. "How could she of hurt her arm so bad she needed a cast?"

"That's the point Sherlock. The doctor asked how it happened, and I told them I don't know. That her father dropped her off before work, I was already getting her breakfast ready and I go to pick her up for the high chair and that is when I notice how badly she is hurt."

"You realize they are going to call in child services." Sherlock muttered and started to shake his head.

"Only for an investigation." I told him and he sighed.

"John has been drinking around Rosie. He will lose his rights the first second they find a bottle anywhere outside of a liquor cabinet." He told me and I just sighed.

"He needs to clean up his act."

"He needs Rosie." Sherlock glared at me and I gulped.

"Sherlock... Rosie needs to be watched and cared for more than John needs her to be around. He needs to be sober, and go to meetings and maybe rehab depending on how bad this is." I told him and sighed. "He is not like you Sherlock. He does it more often, he does it everyday. And he doesn't do it because he's bored. He does it because he has money, because he is hurt, because he can." I told him and shook my head. "Mary trusted me and you to take care of Rosie if anything ever happened to her and John."

"Nothing has happened to John."

"Yes something has. He might not be dead but Rosie is no longer safe around him if he is not going to take care of himself, or her. I am stepping in, and yes, John will need to be informed. Rosie is not going back to his flat if he cannot reach 90 days sober. Those are the conditions I came to with the doctor already. I am the got mother, the only one John has ever kept in Rosie's life."

"Why did you call me here Molly?" Sherlock worked his jaw just slightly, a small movement that let me know he was not pleased with me.

"So you would be able to tell John. He is welcome for visits that are supervised. If he shows up drunk I will petition the courts. He will not ruin her life by being a drunk father-"

"What? Like yours? I think you turned out pretty great Molly." I flinched at his words and put my head down. "Molly-"

"You think I turned out okay Sherlock? Really? I work with dead people because I don't have social skills past a couple minutes of conversation. I am compliant for a couple compliments from you. I will do whatever you say for a sweet word. You think that is okay? You think that is normal? Sherlock, I am normal by your standards, but to everyone else in the world I am a freak. I am a push over. I was taught, through my childhood not to piss people off because I could get hurt. I learned to be quiet as a mouse so I don't gain too much attention. I am not normal, and I was never okay."

"Molly-"

"No Sherlock. I am not budging on this. John needs to be 90 days sober, and if after I let her go home with him he continues to drink... I am going to the channels, I will adopt Rosie if I need to. He will not ruin her life." I told him before hearing a giggle and I turned to see Rosie getting pink over her white cast now and she met my eyes and smiled wide.

"When shall I tell him that she will never come home Molly?" Sherlock snapped and I just looked back up at him.

"If you are too worried about what it will do to him, I will tell him. I will tell him when he eventually remembers to pick her up, and if he smells I will tell him to come back sober. I will not have a conversation twice." I told him and moved. "If this was your child he would have no hesitation to take it from you." I told him and he opened his mouth as if to say something and then clamped it shut.

"Miss Hooper, she is ready to head out now. I take it you have done all the paper work." I heard the nurse and Rosie came out of the room, swinging one arm as the other was only moving a couple millimeters.

"Uncle! Can you sign my cast?" She held out a pen the nurse must have given her for her friends and I just smiled as Sherlock took her pen, whispered something to her and made her giggle before capping the pen and standing up. "Can we Aunt Molly?"

"What did he ask?" I asked her and she looked from him to me and I just waited.

"I told her that milk and calcium gets her bones to heal quicker... and there is both in ice cream." Sherlock told me and I worked my jaw for a millisecond, fixing my face into a smile as Rosie tugged on my jumper and begged until I simply nodded to her.

They held hands, me trailing behind slowly. He picked the shop, something he used to research to make sure that he would know the best places to bring Rosie. He held her close as she looked into the bins and I just sat back and watched. He really was good at making her forget things, and learn new ones.

She came over, two scoops in a bowl, Sherlock offered me a cone with my simple strawberry flavor and sat with his chocolate cone. She kept asking him things about bones, and differences between a break and a sprain, and he started to tell her how to inflict both.

"Sherlock." I called in warning and he looked from me to Rosie who did look so into what he was saying. "Maybe you can try it when your arm isn't in a cast love." I told her and she sighed but sat back down.

"You can still move your fingers right?" She wiggled them to show off and he smiled wide. "I think it's time for another present Molly. Let's eat up and head out."

I watched Sherlock eat quickly, enjoying his time with Rosie. I finished eating as we walked, they were taking turns after turns, and I finished before we got to the old music shop before we all went in.

"Pick something, any item, and I will get you a teacher." He told her and I looked around, pianos, flutes, clarinets, violins. She went around, looking at the saxophone before moving on to drums, and other things before she looked right to Sherlock, and then she pointed to a black violin.

"If I get that then you can teach me." Rosie told him and I bit my lip as he gave her a smile.

"Only if it really interested in it. No need to be bored with something that is supposed to help you think, or learn." He told her, shooting me a look before taking it off the wall and gently handing it to her.

She put it right up to her chin, smiling like she liked the feel of it. "Will you teach me all of your compositions too?" She asked him and I saw his eyes light up a smidge before nodding. "Even the sad ones?"

"Any and all if that is what you wish."

Sherlock bought her the violin, a new case, a great bow, everything to go along with a new player. Then we went back to my flat.

He showed her how to tune it, and I started on a dinner for all three of us. Rosie always had her ways of making sure Sherlock ate.

It was past 11 when I noticed Sherlock exhale deeply. Rosie had fallen asleep ages ago, and John hadn't messaged, or popped by yet. "Is he always late?" He asked me and I gulped.

"He always forgets. Sometimes when she stays with me for the day he doesn't come until noon the next." I told him and took the last long drink of my wine. "He'll arrange another day for me to take her, not care if I need to find someone to cover my shift when he needs it."

"How often have you had her?" There was a mild tone in his voice, like he was worried, or distraught.

"I usually have her 4 nights out of the week." I told him and he sighed and steepled his hands under his chin.

"How did I not notice?" He asked, softly, like he didn't mean to ask aloud.

"He lies pretty well, he doesn't know he lying most of the time. He probably forgets. If you are simply asking how she is, I bet he tells you fine, and it's not a lie because she is always fine with me. Sherlock… he needs help. He's not like you. Rehab might help him." I told him and he looked over at me, worried and I saw the way his eyes darted around my face before he stood and held out his hand to me. "What?"

"Just take my hand." He pleaded and so I did. He pulled me in, my shock was apparent because he sent me a small smile. "I am deeply sorry for what I said this morning at the hospital. It was rude and wrong and I know that now." My shock only got worse, but I wasn't opening and closing my mouth like a fish, I just watched him and waited.

"I'll help you in anyway that I can... Telling John, getting Rosie up to speed on things, watching her when you do have to work." He told me and I gulped. "I am her godfather, Mary chose me as well." He added and I just looked towards the room he used to take over, and then the room Rosie was in.

"You don't have to Sherlock-"

"Yes I do." He cut me off, shaking his head and I saw the narrowed eyes. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine. I do have to do the night shift on Friday. I will talk to Mike about what is going on... discretely. Tell him I need normal school hours." I started to ramble, but Sherlock just nodded at them and moved along and then agreed to get 'business hours' for small clients. Also told me that he would check in about cases before they got too high in the scale.

"And I will handle John." He added and I gulped.

"You don't have to Sherlock. Really. This is what I am doing for Rosie. It wasn't your idea." I told him and he shook his head.

"I should have seen all of this a long time ago Molly. I am a horrible god father and friend, and by helping you I will improve." He told me and I saw his eyes flash to the door, and he walked towards his jacket. "I will go and find out where he is... tell him not to come by here... and then tomorrow morning I will be by just after breakfast. I guess she still wakes up close to 7?" He asked and I nodded. Usually, but today was long so she might wake up a bit later.

He left, a promise to come by after breakfast, and I got one text about 45 minutes after he left saying he found and told John, and that while he was drunk he didn't take it well. Sherlock had to head home and clean a cut on his cheek and he said John needed to be told sober.

I laid in bed, sleeping peacefully until I heard a loud crash, I sat up and was out the door, looking and turning on lights. I checked on Rosie and she was still out cold. I walked to the front, still flipping on lights and that is when I saw John, his hand was bloody, my door windows were smashed, he was laughing and asking me to open the door.

"C'mon Molls, I just want to get her home." He called out and I rushed for my phone, calling the police before getting my home phone to call Sherlock.

"What is it?" Sherlock sounded half awake.

"John is here, and he's smashed my window. His hand is bad, and I called the cops. I won't press charges but he will go to the drunk tank." I told him and I heard the throat clearing before whooshes.

"I am on my way now." He told me before hanging up.

"Calling your wanna be boyfriend? Sherlock doesn't care about you Molls. He only cares about Rosie. And he did care about Mary. He might care for me... but you?" He made the pfft noise before laughing hard. "You could get surgery to look like The Woman and he wouldn't give you the time of day." He repeated things like that until the cops were hefting him up, and even still when Sherlock arrived he tried to make him confirm what he was saying. I was inside trying to find some heavy duty tape when Sherlock walked into the kitchen.

"How long had he been talking that trash?"

"After I hung up with you." I told him and moved to hand over the tape to a man willing to help.

"You know that's wrong right?" He asked me and I just shrugged.

"Drunk mouth and sober thoughts. Obviously he never thought I was good enough for you." I laughed lightly, wiping away a stray tear before shaking my head. "Guess Mary chose me as God Mother." I told him and shook my head before going to get a drink.

"Rosie asleep?" He asked just after the last cop left.

"Yeah, slept through the whole lot. I am so glad I got that room soundproofed." I told him and sighed.

"Molly?" Sherlock called when I went to get the bag of glass.

"Yes Sherlock?" I asked back and kept walking until the glass was in the bin before turning back to him.

"Irene Adler might have been The Woman... but she wasn't Thee Woman I wanted. You were."

 **SO I rewatched Series 2 ep. 1 and at the very end when he flips the phone in his hands he say "The Woman..." he then moves to put it in the desk and he starts to move his hand, like he did to the note on Molly's gift... and then says 'Thee Woman." Two different tones for two very different feelings and objects.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock and I developed a routine for Rosie. He would come over every morning and take her to her preschool. He would do his violin lessons with her Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. She was learning God Save The Queen.

She asked about her dad everyday, wondering if he was going to stop by. But John had refused to get help right away, it wasn't until Sherlock cut him off from any contact with him and what was going on with Rosie that he decide to go to a facility. It was a 8 month program, he had taken 3 to sort himself out, and he was only in month 3 of his treatment, and this weekend Sherlock and I were going to take Rosie on a 'trip' and let them visit.

We were going Saturday and Sunday, getting a hotel to stay for the two days, and Sherlock was sure this would make John feel better and go through the program and stick to it when he was home again.

I still didn't want to see John, but I reminded myself every hour that it wasn't what I wanted or needed that mattered. It was Rosie. She mattered to me more than anyone else in the world. Even Sherlock.

He had said a few sweet words the night John was thrown in the Drunk Tank, and then acted as if nothing was said for the past couple months. So I have had to force myself not to bring it up either. I started to pack on Friday, not only my stuff, but I had washed all of Rosies Dirty clothes and got some of her new nad pretty dresses for the weekend ready in my bag.

I set two pairs of her shoes in there and started to pack mine when I felt eyes on me. I looked over to see Sherlock standing in the door way and I just paused and waited. "She is asleep?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Has no idea where we are going in the morning. It will be a good surprise." He took a couple steps closer to the bed when the bag was and put his hands in his pockets.

"Have you packed your things?" I asked him and he nodded. "What?" I asked after another moment of him just watching me zip up the now full bag.

"I think it is time we talked about what happened the night John last saw Rosie." Sherlock told me and I sighed.

"We didn't take about it for months, and the one night we need to sleep you want to talk about it?" I asked him and gave a fake short laugh.

"I think it's time Molly." He told me and I sighed.

"Which means you now know how to take it back or explain your meaning in a way that I would no longer understand it." I told him and shook my head. "I would rather just keep pretending it didn't happen Sherlock. We have been doing fine. No need to make this weekend any more weird." I told him and he sighed.

"We need to talk about what else I said, that day in the hospital about your dad-"

"No, we certainly don't Sherlock. I would love it if you never spoke about that again. Or ever brought up any of your deductions about him and I or my childhood at all." I told him and set the bag on the floor before going to pull the blankets off of the bed so it looked like I was getting in it.

"I disagree. We need to talk about things." He told me and I just sighed.

"Sherlock-"

"No Molly. This is important. This is what made you who you are, and I want to apologize for speaking ill like I didn't know what you went through. I know how hard it was for you. I can only guess how it has affected you long term-"

"Sherlock, enough." I begged and he moved closer, taking my arm and pulling me closer to his body at the end of the bed.

"It's not enough. I have to apologize. I have to make it right. I never want you to worry about Rosie or John again. I am prepared to put you and Rosie first if he ever messes up-"

"Sherlock... you said John was going to get better. You were lying?"

"Even I can't predict what his triggers might be. We both know mine. John is different. He may relapse and he may be sober for the rest of his life. We both know that his sister can't stay sober to save her life or anyone of importance. She rarely visits so she won't be a problem what so ever for him, but will he have troubles on his wedding anniversary, or on the anniversary of Mary's death- I don't know." He told me and I just sighed and looked away.

"Sherlock, please stop talking about this. I am so tired. I worked all week-"

"Molly... please. Just listen to me. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to be with. In any way. I wanted to be your boyfriend, your fiancé and your husband. I could possibly want to be the father of our children-"

"Sherlock-"

"No Molly. I have put off this conversation for long enough. Neither of us are getting any younger, you didn't save any eggs and if we do want kids-"

"Sherlock enough." I put my foot down, raising my voice before shaking my head. "You need to leave my room, maybe the house until tomorrow when we leave." I opened my mouth to tell him to go but he grabbed my chin, pulled it up and to his lips and he kissed me hard. Our tongues mingled and clashes, our teeth scraped but not painfully so. His hands moved from my face and down my back, rest just above my bum and he pulled my body flush with his. He kissed me for what felt like hours, and when we needed air he rested his forehead on mine and I felt my now raw lips pulse.

"I am not going anywhere. I am yours now Molly Hooper, and you better deal with that." Sherlock told me before he took off his coat, tossed it on the chair beside my small table in my room and started to roll up his sleeves. "Now, from what I have read I need to go do the dishes from dinner to get in your good graces, you get in bed and sleep on the fact that I am going nowhere." He gave my forehead a peck before going to the door and closing it and I just stood there for a moment.

Somehow I laid back in bed, thinking about what had happened, how things have changed. I fell asleep alone in bed, sounds of things shifting around in the kitchen quite loudly.

But I awoke with a hand on my waist, holding me tightly and I just kept still until I felt him shift even closer, pulling me into his chest and I took a moment for myself, wondering if this was a one off, that tomorrow he would have changed his mind again, that he would leave and pretend that this didn't happen... all over again.

"Stop staring, I am not going anywhere." He mumbled out when I was deciding to get up but I had to look at his sleeping face for just 0one more moment.

"So you say... but I need to get up and get breakfast ready." I told him and he hummed before opening his eyes just slightly. "Means you have to get your hands off my waist, you're holding me tight." I told him and he groaned like a child before holding his hands up and away from my body.

I got up, slipping my slippers on before going right to the other side of the room before he was sitting up as well and hugging me tight to his chest. "The bed got cold instantly." He whispered and I gulped and looked back to him.

"Before Rosie sees us like this please let me go, no need to get her more confused about what is going on the day she should be so happy to see her dad." I told him and pushed his hands off of me before going right into the kitchen. I got to the fridge and got some eggs working before Rosie woke up. Sherlock had showered and met her at her room, picking her up and smiling and asking her about her night as we put her in the high chair before looking up at me.

"I am sure you can shower now love." He told me once he realized I was done eating.

"I will shower after I clean up." I told him and he moved to take my plate.

"I will clean, you shower, the faster we are all ready to go the faster we can get on the road." He told me and started the water again. I looked to Rosie and she was stuffing her face and set her fork down, giving me a smile that showed off all the food being squished around in her mouth.

I took my shower, loving the fact that there was more hot water, I got dressed and did my hair before going out and looking around for the two before realizing Sherlock was trying to pick out Rosie's clothes and she was being a tad difficult. Shaking her head at every unmatching outfit and I giggled when he held up bright green tights with a pink shirt and she noticed me and called my name before running to me and asking me to get her outfit picked out.

I got her nice pink dress with white tights before her pink and black shoes before she asked me to do her hair as well. "I guess I will just go get the bags and put them in the car." He told me before going right to my bedroom.

I got her hair in pigtails quick and then she got on a little black coat before we were headed out. We drove in silence mostly, Rosie singing along with her favorite ones before she was asking if we were close every 10 minutes.

"We are here." Sherlock basically jumped out of the car and I giggled and high fived Rosie as he moved to get her out. He shot me an annoyed look and as we checked into the hotel we also got some ideas to eat dinner.

"Can we see daddy now?" She looked at both of us once we got back in the car.

"You got it little one. Where did you think we were going?" Sherlock asked her and she giggled and told him to drive to daddy.

She was so happy to see her dad, at least she was too young to really know what was going on, she might never remember this whole thing. I always wished that my father had gotten clean... but he never did, not for too long though. I looked around the building, feeling somewhat like I had been here before, but as we got to a waiting room as John was paged I realized why I felt like I had.

It was because this is where my dad was when I was only 15. He was only here 3 months before checking out himself and coming home. He was sober for almost 6 months. I worked my jaw and had bad thoughts about what would happen with John when he got out, but looking at Sherlock's worried face I realized one other thing. John was not my father, he was his own person, with his own triggers.

I sat there hating my own mind as John and Rosie said their hellos and I got up and walked slowly behind, Sherlock pausing to walk beside me.

"What's going on?" He asked me and I just looked away. "Tell me Molly."

"My dad was here." I told him and he looked around. "They let people just walk out of here... like they don't actually have a job." I turned away from John and Rosie and shook my head.

"That's why I suggested this place for John. I didn't know about your father being here... but the fact that he can walk out of here whenever he thinks he can before they say his treatment is over with, and he has stayed, and he will." Sherlock told me and I licked my lips.

"How could you know that?" I asked and he pulled me with him, slowly.

"Because while your dad did love you... and I am not saying this to hurt you in any way. John needs to live for his daughter. Look at them. He needs her. She's the last bit of Mary." He turned me and I set my eyes on both of them, Rosie on Johns lap, talking animatedly and I just smiled at them.

"He's going to do just fine when he is over with everything." I told him and Sherlock nodded proudly behind me before he kissed my cheek. "Let's go sit with them."


	19. Chapter 19

"Molly?" I watched Sherlock take Rosie to get yet another pudding before looking at John with my eyes downcast.

"Yes?" I looked away, wondering if anyone had wanted to come and check in or even whisk him away for a moment. But no such luck.

"I really need to talk and apologize to you." John said and I gulped and looked back at Sherlock and Rosie, they were not coming back right away.

"John-"

"Molly please just let me. I know I said some stupid shitty things the day you took Rosie from me. And you had every right to take her. I am a shit father, and I am so glad that you love her so much that you would take her for her own safety. I am a shit father, and I am shit friend. And I know you're going to get mad that Sherlock told me, but I needed to know why you got so hurt. So he told me about your father, and I need to make a promise to you Molly." I finally looked at him. Watching his eyes as he moved closer.

"If Sherlock told you everything then you know most promises are always broken, even Sherlock himself has broken promises of staying clean." I told him and he took a deep breath.

"This is a vow then. If I relapse at any point in the next 30 years besides a sip of wine or a champagne at any celebration... I will sign my rights to Rosie over to you and come back here. I am not leaving this facility before my treatment is done. Sherlock told me I could leave when I wanted, but if I did then I would never get Rosie back. So, I am staying here, going through the motions of every AA meeting and everything they are trying to get me to find a hobby. Even tried knitting." He gave a short laugh and rubbed his chin and looked over my head. "Rosie is my last piece of Mary. And I will never lose her again."

"I wish you luck in your sobriety John... but I have been hurt too many times by different kinds of replases and to be honest you're going to have to show me and not just tell me." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"I guess Sherlock is doing the same?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't depend on him to get clean. He doesn't have children or people to look after. You have Rosie." I told him and he nodded slowly yet again before looking over my shoulder.

"She seems so happy with you. And the way she was talking it seemed like Sherlock and you are spending a lot more time together." John muttered very lightly and I blushed hard thinking about this morning and how he was holding me so tight.

"He says that he wants to be my fiancé and husband and father of my children." I scoffed and he seemed to choke on his own spit before pounding on his own chest.

"He said what? When?" He sputtered out and I just sighed.

"Last night if you could believe it. Even told me that I was his now, and that he was never leaving." I looked over my shoulder when I felt his eyes and he and Rosie were making their way back slowly.

"What?" He asked again and we stayed quiet as John seemed to process everything I had said, and when Sherlock sat beside me and not over near him, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So you told him." Sherlock addressed Johns stunned state and I just bit my lip and took moments before Sherlock nodded at John.

"You proposed? You're getting married?" John asked and while Sherlock nodded like it made sense I shook my head.

"Yes we are Molly." Sherlock said and I set my glare on him and he set his own look back on me.

"You did not ask me to marry you. You said what you wanted, but you never asked what I did. And I get that you might just know what I want... you never asked. And asking is the most important part." I told him and before I was too far into ripping Sherlock a new one Rosie was asking me to take her to the loo and I was up and out of the way of the two men and their stunned faces before making sure that she did her business and washed her hands before we returned.

"How about we go outside then little one?" Sherlock asked her and John nodded and gave a cheer before taking Rosie onto his shoulders and walking out with her cheering loudly that they had a little swing set for her to play on. "Molly-"

"No Sherlock. I am not marrying you until you get down on one knee with a ring and ask me like any man. That is my condition." I cut him off when he grabbed my left hand and made me stop walking.

"A ring, on just one knee and ask you?" He asked and I nodded back at him and he seemed to take it in stride before he nodded a couple times before we went and sat down. John was called away for all of 10 minutes, being granted the time to come to a dinner with us but expected back tonight before 7. He came back and told me before going to tell Sherlock and Rosie.

After she was calmed down I saw Sherlock and John talking, and Sherlock came to tell me that John wanted to go to dinner now, so he was going to get his things and meet us out front. I got Rosie into her seat and Sherlock said John wanted to sit with her more and I just went towards the front.

Sherlock held my hand the entire way to the best restaurant in town. It was a new sensation to have him touching me all the time, and when we sat down I saw their small trade off and I was confused as I sat beside Rosie and Sherlock and John was across from me.

We ate and it was the first time in months that I didn't have to feed Rosie. John did it happily, playing with her just a bit to make her eat even her greens. I got up to go to the loo just before they were all done and I waited my turn, coming back to a large cake on the table with a 'congratulations' on it and I looked to John and gave a smile, but his smile was aimed at me, as was Rosie's clapping and Sherlock simply got up, stood in front of me before getting right down on his knee, producing an all too familiar ring and his mouth was moving and I knew what he was asking.

"Sherlock-"

"I believe you said all I had to do was ask with a ring on one knee. That was your deal. So you have to agree Molly Hooper." He urged and took my left hand and slipped the ring on. Everyone around us clapped and whistled loudly. He stood up, pulling me in, and while I didn't say yes, and I did feel pressured into this, it was something I wanted.

I felt his lips on mine, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close and his own hands went around to my shoulders and held me just as tight. He pulled back slowly, giving me one last peck before he moved to pull out my chair for me.

"So this was your hand off?" I wiggled Mary's ring on my finger, and while I was sure it was wrong, there was something that felt so right with wearing it. "I was wondering."

"So you saw that?" Sherlock muttered and gave John a look. "Told you she sees everything."

"So when do I get a cousin?" Rosie spoke up and looked at me and then Sherlock before smiling wide. "Or is there already one on the way?" She squealed and I just shook my head.

"You're Uncle Sherlock better say his real vows before any child is on the way." I told her and I heard Sherlock groan loudly before he stood up.

"I have to make a call to my dear brother."

"Sherlock no." I called but he was already on the phone and heading out.

"Seems you'll be getting married sooner than you thought." John laughed and I bit my lip.

"I should not have her ring. This should be something for her when she gets older." I nodded to Rosie and she looked at the ring.

"Sherlock struck a deal. When she gets old enough and it fits her he would buy you a new one. Until then... hold onto it and keep it safe. For her and for Mary." He told me and I saw the way he looked at it on my hand before he nodded slowly and gave me a smile.

We got him back to the facility, and I gave him a long hug and he whispered how sorry he was about everything. That he would not let me down. He would not let me or Rosie or Mary down ever again.

"Show don't tell John." I gave his cheek a kiss and when he went back into the facility, a skip in his step knowing he had to get to writing his best man speech if only to outdo Sherlock at his own wedding.

The next morning when we arrived there were flowers everywhere, there were people rushing about and I just sat in the car as Sherlock got out and told Rosie there was a flower girl dress in her dads room.

Sherlock turned to me and I just shook my head at my soon to be husband as he gave me his smile.

(This is the last of these!)


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock groaned once again as Molly moved from his lap to head into the kitchen. "Why are we doing this again?" He implied as if he was the one actually helping.

"I am doing this because we are going to be the one taking care of Rosie for a couple days while John has his surgery and recovers." Molly replied as she started to put the over mitts on.

"We could just go out and buy some." He looked at her, completely at home in his kitchen. They had only been dating for 4 months, ever since they had that monstrous phone call when under Euros' control. He had gone to her at once, getting John home safely was first of course, but he was catching the first cab to her place as soon as the door was closed.

"Baby food is disgusting in those little cans. Making it at least gives us the opportunity to make sure that there is nothing harmful, and to make it taste good so Rosie actually eats it. John says she is extremely picky." She giggled after making note and Sherlock got on his feet.

"What is so funny about a picky child?" He asked her, moving into the kitchen as well, looking over the apples she was placing into the blender now.

"He said that he had lots of practice with one when I offered to help." She looked up at Sherlock, noticing the way he didn't seem to understand at first before he huffed and shook his head.

"Well, then it seems Molly, you will have two picky children to look after in the couple days to come." He looked away and he took notice that she was putting the last apple in and sprinkled some cinnamon. He decided he might as well act like an adult and help. Hitting the button, three things happened at once. Molly squealing, Sherlock's finger slipping until the button clicked, and apple chunks spewed and went around and covered everything in the kitchen with apple pieces.

"Sherlock!" She shouted his name and he had the decency to look sheepish as they made eye contact. "It needs the top every time before you turn it on. Whole fruit or not." She slammed it on top and shook her head as he gave a chuckle and looked around.

"What shall I do? Clean or get everything on our grocery list, plus more of everything I just ruined." He looked around at the empty bags she had put away for a later use to the store, which they had to do tonight before Rosie got here tomorrow bright and early.

"How about you do both." Molly crossed her arms and glared as he looked around.

"Okay. You shower... I will clean, and finish cleaning as you add onto the list." He told her and she nodded before looking at her shoes and kicking one piece off before going right to the other side of the room and looking back as Sherlock started to actually clean.

Molly went into his... well their room now, before getting a dressing gown he always told her to use after a shower since she moved in. She slipped out of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom before going right into the hot spray.

She got clean, made sure there wasn't a single chunk of apple going down the drain as well before going right into the dressing gown and stepping out and padding down to the kitchen to see how well Sherlock's clean up was going. He was almost done, just standing on top of the counters and getting the last bits off the ceiling.

"Almost done then?" She checked in and Sherlock turned to look at her, pleased she was wearing his brown dressing gown she liked to see on him for a change most nights.

"Yes, just a last sweep and then I will clean up a bit before we head to the market." He told her before going to grab a broom that was leaning in the corner.

"Okay, I will make the list and dress in something else." Molly explained before going right into their bedroom to get a dress out since it was slightly warm outside, a simple sweater and new underthings before getting dressed quick and setting the dressing gown on the end of their bed before going to put simple white flats on.

She made her way out to find the list before writing the last couple things as Sherlock stepped past her and into the bedroom to also change. It took less than 10 more minutes for them to get out of the flat and hail a cabbie to the closest store.

"I have a question." Sherlock told her as she smelled and squeezed some other kinds of fruit in the produce section.

"And what is that question?" She smiled at him as she set the things in the trolley before turning away and bringing it with her, making him also trail along since his hands were at the back to push.

"Are you going to make our own children baby food?" He asked and she physically stopped, almost getting railed in the hip by someone trying to pass them.

"What?"

"Well, you haven't had a period in about a month and a half, I was sure you were going to try and tell me when Rosie was home, but you know me-"

"Sherlock, are you sure about the dates?" She asked and he nodded and then looked confused.

"Did you not notice? I mean we have been having quite a bit of sex." He used her old words against her and noticed the blush now blooming on her cheeks as people started to look over since Sherlock wasn't being discreet at all. "Not all of it was protected either. Which I don't mind at all."

"Sherlock, we're in public." I told him and he looked around before nodding.

"Yes, does that change anything?"

"You're sure about the dates? You're not just overlooking a week you were in your mind palace or on a case."

"No case has taken me more than a week since we've been sexually active... honestly it's a motivate to get the job done as soon as possible because you're always so happy, and I am on a super-"

"Okay Sherlock, there are children listening now." Molly cut him off and smiled and mouthed an apology to the mother as she tugged on the basket until they were in the pharmacy section and she was looking through the toothpastes, the diaper rash cream, the allergy meds before finally spotting the condoms next to the pregnancy tests. She stared at the options for a long time making Sherlock step up next to her and start reading the boxes before grabbing two. He turned them over and read the back before tossing them both in the trolley and taking her hand and making Molly turn to face him. "Are you sure? I don't want to start feeling good and find out that-"

"Molly, 7 weeks ago I got home for Scotland and for an entire weekend we went at it like rabbits. Halfway through the first night we ran out of condoms. If that isn't when it happened it was the week after when you were ovulating." He told her and grabbed her cheeks, making her look up at him and not just at his chest.

"We have to go home and take the tests." Molly whispered and pulled him, and the cart to the first line they could get through on and while they paid Molly had the pregnancy tests in one bag that she was clutching to her chest the whole ride home.

Mrs. Hudson heard them coming in and went to meet them, but they were both in such a rush to get upstairs that she missed all but their feet running up. She let the young couple get on with their antics.

"Go." Sherlock sat in his chair, pushing Molly just slightly to go to the bathroom. "Bring it back so we can watch it too." He added as she walked slowly to the bathroom.

Molly peed on the sticks, set the aside and washed her hands and turned from side to side, lifting up her shirt and looking at her small, sort of gained weight, stomach.

"Have I gained weight too?" Molly asked when she started to walk back to him.

"You asked me not to talk about that anymore." Sherlock looked at her, a little worried about what she wanted him to say.

"Just tell me."

"About 3 pounds." He told her and she sank into her chair and set the tests on the table before leaning back.

"I don't know if I want to be excited Sherlock." She whispered to him and the second their eyes met he was up and out of his chair, cuddling into her side on the couch and making her lay down on top of him.

"I am excited. Can you imagine... a child of our own? One that looks like us, one that will have our interests." He smiled wide, making Molly all but melt against him as she started to think about a little mini Sherlock.

"I bet John would get it a deerstalker too." Sherlock made a unhappy noise making Molly giggle. They stayed silent for the next 3 minutes, Sherlock running his hand up and down her side. Holding her side a little harder when his inner timer went off. They both sat up and as she tried to reach for the tests, Sherlock merely got them and handed one to her before flipping the one left in his hand.

 _ **PREGNANT**_

Was written on the little screen and Sherlock felt her arms wrap around his neck and he was on his feet and holding her on his waist just as fast.

"We're going to have a baby." Molly whispered into his ear and had a soft sob at the end of her words and Sherlock just nodded into her hair.

"I love you Molly. But before this baby comes we need to rectify something." He set her down and she did seem a little confused but he held up a finger and dashed downstairs, rapping on Mrs. Hudson's door and waiting as she slowly opened it. "I need something from you, hold out your hands." he demanded and she did as he asked and he took the ring off her finger and gave the hand a kiss.

"Such a romantic." Martha laughed lightly and watched Sherlock rush back up the stairs.

He got back into the room and saw her looking at both tests and looked back up and at him as he entered.

"And what did you need to run downstairs for?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"To get a ring. Heard its bad manners to propose without a ring. Now I can either ask, and give you this ring... or you can just say yes to being Molly Holmes."

"Yes."

"Good." He slipped Mrs. Hudson's ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard and all the way back into their bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

"Molly can you hand me new petri dishes?" Sherlock shouted into the room, waiting to hear a response. He had to look up to realize she was shaking her head as she opened the door to leave. "Molly?"

"NO Sherlock!" She called back before letting the door close behind her.

"No?" He muttered to himself before looking around. He got up and found new ones already set up in piles. He got back to work on what he needed to finish and didn't think of her actions anymore than what affected him.

* * *

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" Molly asked as she set her paperwork on her desk and turned on her laptop.

"I need a few things Molly. A big toe and a pinky, and lots of hair." He told her, waving his hand around as if she was going to hop right to it and she gave a dry laugh before shaking her head.

"No Sherlock. Unless I get a paper from Scotland Yard I can't just give you anymore body parts." She shook her head and gave him a tight smile before getting right to work on her lab type ups.

"But Molly this is for an experiment."

"Sherlock... I said no... and no means no. I am about to put my headphones in and ignore you like you do everyone else." She waved at him as she turned her music up high and started typing again.

"For gods sake." He grumbled before typing away on his phone before leaving her office.

Molly saw him leave out of the corner of her eye and let off a small smile as she reached to turn down her music just a tad so it wouldn't give her a headache in an hour.

* * *

"Molly! I need you to watch over Rosie!" He pounded on her front door. It was 5 am, and she was barely awake as she opened the door to see him with a sleeping Rosie in her carrier.

"Why?" Molly asked him before making sure he couldn't just get into her home.

"Because I need to look for-"

"NO! I am sleeping. I had her for a couple days this week and I had plans later today. Postpone anything you can and let me go back to sleep." She shut the door in his face locking it all up, and not waiting a moment to go back to bed.

She smiled slyly as she heard the chair on her door clink. She knew that would be the best fifteen pounds she ever spent.

"Molly I really need-."

"Is there a life depending on it?" She called out and before he could answer she knew the answer. He had hesitated. "Go away."

* * *

"Hey Molly." Mary waved and Molly smiled wide as she went to sit beside her new friend.

"Hey, I am so glad to be here. Thanks for inviting me." She side hugged Mary as she sat beside her in the booth.

"I know. For some reason I didn't want it to be just John and I celebrating. I mean we were all there on the wedding day, not to mention I just have to ask you something." Mary patted her hand smiled wide.

"What?" Molly asked and tilted her head.

"Is it true you're saying no to everything Sherlock asks you for?" Molly narrowed her eyes for just a moment and Mary nodded as if she was answering a silent question.

"Yes, it is. But I am not saying why." Molly said and then she heard a hand slap the table behind her and then John and Sherlock got into their now shared booth.

"Will you scoot over?" Sherlock asked after standing beside her.

"No." She glared now, irritated that he was using Mary to do his bidding.

"No." Sherlock repeated before pushing John closer to Mary and making them both giggle like children.

* * *

"Molly?" She heard Sherlock's voice as she was talking into a mic about her current autopsy and she paused with the scalpel in her hand and half way down a mans stomach.

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"A heart would be fantastic, one of a heavy smoker, and a quiet obese as well... like the one on the slab." He cheered and she looked up and into the mirrored area and saw him smiling wide.

"No Sherlock." She shook her head, saw his smile fade before he groaned and hit the intercom to shut it off and he started to pace.

"Why?"

"Because this woman didn't die of natural causes and we need to find out why. You can't just have someone's body parts." She advised and got back to work, ignoring his words and finished and made sure the heart and everything else was back into the body cavity as she finished.

"Molly?"

"NO!" She shouted as she took all of her gear off to toss. She only heard the loud groan before she knew he had gone away again.

* * *

"Molly?" The sweet sounding voice of Sherlock Holmes drifted over her and she turned her head from looking into the microscope to see him, in a suit, getting down on one knee.

"Yes Sherlock?" She gave a laugh and bit her lip to stop.

"Will you marry me?" He was teasing, she could tell and she decided to play back.

"Of course Sherlock. I have been waiting for so long-"

"I need a yes or a no." He interrupted me and I just smirked.

"No. Now go away." I sat back down and swiveled my way back to look into my work.

"Really? You would turn down marriage to me just so you don't have to say yes." He asked her, getting up and looking even more furious than ever.

"Yep." Molly popped the P and moved to write down her findings.

"Wil you just-"

"No." She laughed it out before cleaning her space before waving as she left. "Bye now."

* * *

"Can I seriously ask why you like making my life a living hell?" John asked her once Sherlock left after yet another loud NO from Molly.

"Oh... I read someplace that to rectify bad behavior you always say no. So I have two things that will make me say yes, and he will never get them, so the answers will always be no." Molly told John and laughed when he did before he shook his head.

"Can I know what he needs to say?"

"No John." Molly shook her head, letting him sulk as he left as well. "Good luck." She called out to him and laughed even harder when she heard Sherlock shout 'well' and she moved from her space to the printer.

* * *

It was months of saying and shouting no for him to finally ask the right way. "Molly can I please join your autopsy today?" He asked, almost worried she really would say no.

"Yes Sherlock you can." She told him as she got her gloves on.

"What? Really? You just said yes?" He stammered and she just nodded at him before pushing her way into the morgue with him fast on her heels.

"No touching unless you ask." She told him and he nodded back to her before going right to the other side and he watched her work effortlessly.

"Can I do the sternum?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I said no."

"But I did notice you always have a bit of trouble-"

"Sherlock... no."

"Then why did you say yes before?" He asked, completely unaware of what the true reason was.

"Well you're free to leave." He left when she started to cut the sternum.

* * *

Next day went without so much as a peep from Sherlock at work, and when Molly got home she found it filled with roses and candles.

"Sherlock?" There could be no other explanation.

"In the bedroom." His voice carried and she set her bag down and made her way towards her own room noticing the petals also leading there.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she let her eyes scan the room, he was on her bed, hands steepled under his chin and thinking.

"You have been doing your own experiment." He accused and she gave him a smile and nodded. "If you wanted me to be nice and polite to you... you should have just said so." He told me and I just waited.

"I find it is better if the person realizes stuff on their own. All you have to do is use manners. I am sure your mother tried to teach you some." Molly told him and went to sit down as he sat up.

"I didn't realize it was so important to you." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's important to everyone Sherlock. Saying please and thank you is something I need you to do more often now." I told him and he just laughed lightly before agreeing. "And not just with me." Molly added, making the laughing stop before he seemed to pause.

"So if I wanted you to actually marry me... how would I ask. I can't really just beg you. I mean I can get down on my knees and say 'please please please marry me' but then I think it is a bit overdone." He held out a ring, making her eyes widen before he got back down on one knee.

"You better be serious Sherlock."

"You think I would play around when I just went out to buy a ring?" He took her hand, and moved to get up and slipped the simple band onto her finger.

* * *

It was 6 more months before Molly started to say No again, this time it was for poor Greg Lestrade who always seemed to have to stop by their home at all hours of the night with little groans when Sherlock would call him everything but his name.

But Sherlock caught on faster when she kept saying no on more than just work things. She didn't have to break down and tell him why she was saying no... and Greg always toasted her when they caught someone important after Sherlock kept getting his name right.


	22. 22

**Saw a Pinterest / tumblr post about what and how Sherlock would react if John called him a freak.**

 **Part 1**

"You're going to sit there and act like this is okay?" John shouted at Sherlock as he lifted his daughter who was crying over falling over.

"She fell John. If you cuddle her every time she falls she will never walk!" Sherlock shouted over Rosie's cries.

"You didn't even look at her! She could have split open her head!" John shouted and started to rock her to calm her.

"She didn't, there is a carpet. Besides, I'm tracking how many times she falls before she walks continually like a pro." Sherlock smirked as he looked up and over at his friend, but Johns face was anything but impressed.

"You do not run experiments on my daughter, how could you just do that? She's a human being you freak! I have left her in your care countless time! Do not tell me that you're caring for her when it's not true!" John took a moment to catch his breath but that small amount of time gave Sherlock the opportunity to stop listening and completely tune him out.

He hid his feelings well, like usual. Putting his eyes back to his microscope and waiting for John to leave the flat in a tiff.

When the downstairs door slammed Sherlock stood, pulled his phone out of his pocket and told Lestrade that he would not be taking cases for a while.

Didn't bother answering why when Lestrade asked, just simply finished the slides and went to his room, closing and locking the door before going to lay down.

He went to his mind palace and tried to think how it was so wrong of him to see how long it took Rosie to gain courage and self confidence to get back up after falling down when she tried to walk.

She had been doing a great job with not waisting too much time, and she was taking bigger and faster steps than just yesterday.

Sherlock took a deep breath before deleting all the information he needed for that since John and Rosie would not be coming back.

Being called a freak by Donovan was one thing... but by John? Unforgivable.

Sherlock laid there until his stomach was almost too empty for him to continue for the day. He pulled on some shoes and jacket before heading to find some good fish and chips.

He walked around town for a long time, well into the early hours and when he was too tired he wasn't all that surprised that a black car pulled up in front of his bench and the back door opened for him.

"Don't talk Mycroft." Sherlock warned as he slipped inside.

"Is there a list? Shall we head to Bart's?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock just ignored him.

"Not high." He told his brother and for the first time Mycroft realized he was wrong in his assumptions. "Where are you taking me?" Sherlock asked, no irritation in is voice, almost just curious.

"Hooper residence. Danger night and for some reason John isn't taking my calls." Mycroft told him and didn't notice the way Sherlock turned at the meer mention of his friend.

"You no longer have to call John Watson to see to my care. He and I are done." Sherlock told his brother and as they pulled up he saw Molly outside, fuzzy pjs and slightly wet hair told him that she must of just got home and showered when Mycroft called.

"Really?" He asked Sherlock and when he stepped out he saw his brother turn back.

"John Watson is not to be told anything more about me. Change all locks on my doors, block his number from my phone, everything. We are no longer friends." Sherlock ordered Mycroft and then shut the door as he turned to Molly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, taking his arm and leading him into her flat.

"Did you get any sleep before my brother told you I had to come?" He asked her once they were inside. He could see the way her shoulders were sagging. She must have come off a night shift and then a day shift when no one could come in.

"Just a hour or so. What happened?" She asked again as she took off her slippers and they sat on the couch.

"Nothing important. Sleep Molly." He told her, not surprised at all when she seemed resolute to stay up until he told her everything.

"John and I will no longer work together." He sighed out after watching her struggle to stay awake for another ten minutes. "Now..." he reached for her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her all the way to her room. "Sleep like you need to. I'm not going anywhere." He told her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Sherlock, sleep too." She was already half asleep when he covered her with the blankets. After another twenty minutes cleaning out his mind palace of things he found important about John he took off his shoes, jacket, belt and even chucked his pants and shirt before crawling into Molly's bed beside her.

She woke only breifly when he pulled her closer, relaxing and kissing his bare shoulder before dozing back to sleep. He followed soon after and only woke to a mild knock around noon the next day.

Molly was still in bed beside him and he smiled slightly when he heard her very soft snore. She was still so tired so he extracted himself from her carefully and went to see who was at the door.

Peering out he saw John and Rosie and he took a moment before going back into Molly's room to wake her.

"Molly. John is here to drop off Rosie." He shook her slightly, his hand also rubbing up and down her back.

"Let then in." She whispered and turned her head to look at him.

"He doesn't want me around Rosie. If I let him in he will make a scene and Rosie doesn't need that." He told her and she sighed before getting up.

"When she takes her nap you're going to have to tell me what happened." She told him as she got up and put her hair in a bun before going to put a new dress on for the day.

Sherlock stayed where he was, mostly naked besides his boxers in her room, sitting on her bed, and she went to answer the door in a rush.

"Afternoon John." She held her hands or for Rosie and he handed her over.

"Have you heard from Sherlock?" He asked her and looked a little jittery.

"No why?" She asked as she set Rosie down for a moment.

"Just haven't been able to call him this morning. Greg said he wanted to talk to us about a case. But that Sherlock said we wouldn't be taking cases for a while." John told her and she just shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since the other day when you guys came to Bart's." She lied and watched as Rosie went around the den and she saw out of the corner of her eye Sherlock closing her bedroom door slowly and softly.

"If he stops by tell him that I need to talk to him." John told her and she simply nodded.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and he sighed.

"I said something I shouldn't have. Think it calls for an apology." He told her as he started to back away.

"Okay I'll tell him when I see him." She told him and moved to close the door now.

"Moll." She smiled over at Rosie and went to pick her up. Kissing the girls temple she went to get something together for her breakfast and Rosie's Lunch when Sherlock came out of her room now dressed, but didn't seem to be leaving.

"Hungry?" She asked him and he nodded and looked at Rosie in her hip.

"Shhh." Rosie giggled and reached for him but he seemed reluctant to take her.

"Spill Sherlock." Molly told him as she loved to force him to take her.

"I had read the What to expect in the first year after Mary died. Figured I would need to help out a bit more. And I read that the more a child gets coddled after something natural like falling when they try and walk, the less they'll do it and the longer it will take for them to accomplish their goal." He told her and she seemed to know that already.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked as she set some apple sauce in front of him for Rosie.

"Well I don't coddle her when I watch her. She's been getting better at walking without anything around her to hold so I set her down in the living room and let her do her thing." He looked over Rosie as she started to feed herself and ran a hand through her blonde curls.

"Why is that so bad? It has carpet." She asked before setting a sandwich in front of him and started to eat her own.

"Well apparently I would be a horrific father if I did that, or shall I say Freak. That's what John called me when I told him I was expirementing with how long it took Rosie easy time if there was no one to cuddle her each time she fell." He told her quick and waited for a reaction as he now tried to take over feeding Rosie since there was now apple sauce on his knee and drops on the counter top.

"He called you that? Because you were doing what anyone else would do? Because you followed instructions from a book?" She started to sound mad and when he looked up he could tell it was more about the name than the actual name calling.

"Yep." He got Rosie to eat all her food, even ate his entire sandwich before Molly came over with some more fruit for Rosie.

"You know Sherlock... you'd be a great father. Rosie adores you, she listens to you, she hardly ever cries or throws a fit with you. She will get to learn thing from you." Sherlock looked at Rosie on his knee for a lot moment before he looked up at her and sighed.

"Who would want kids with a freak like me?" He was really hurting over Johns words. And Molly wanted that to stop right now.

"You're not a freak Sherlock Holmes. Because if you are then I am more of a freak. Who would want to have kids with a woman who plays with dead bodies all day? What kind of child would I raise?" She asked him, and she noticed his irritation at her saying she was a freak.

"I would." He said it like he didn't really understand the question. "And a great child with many talents." He added when he realized he might as well answer both questions.

"Sherlock-" 

"I mean it Molly. But you've moved on and I know it's not fair-"

"Sherlock." She said louder making him stop talking.

"Yes?" He asked turning Rosie a bit so she was more comfortable on his lap.

"You know why Tom called off our engagement?" She asked and he shook his head slowly before taking a grape from Rosie's bowl. "Because he got so mad at me for berating him about the whole meat dagger thing. That was so embarrassing! And he told me that it was only embarrassing because I was still in love with you." She told him and he seemed to wonder silently and she went to take Rosie from him.

"But you got over me-"

"He was right Sherlock. And I told him so. Told him that there was no way that I could love him when I love you more than anything. And when he shouted that it was over and I would grow old and die before you expressed your feelings I cut up his favoite shirts." She smiled at Sherlock before giving his cheek a kiss and moved to take Rosie for her little show about a cat into the den.

"Molly... when does Rosie go for a nap?" He called through her flat before going to put on his Belstaff.

"In about an hour and a half. Where you going?" She asked as he came closer to her and she had to tilt her head back when he stood next to her.

"I have to pick something up. I will be very quick. And when I get back maybe Rosie can go down for a early nap." He put his hand on the back of her head as he leaned down and kissed her for the first time, on the lips.

She was still stunned and blushing when he closed the door from the outside and he caught a cabbie to where he knew Mycroft would be.

He just didn't realize that John would already be there. "Mycroft please." He ordered the older gentleman at the desk and he nodded and went to dial when John stood beside him.

"Are you on a case for your brother?" John asked him and Sherlock just ignored him. "Sherlock?"

"Mr. Watson I think it's time you left." Mycrofts voice flowed over them both and Sherlock just walked up and past Mycroft who let him by.

"Why am I left out here?" John asked them both as Sherlock reached the top of the stairs and when he was out of sight he waited to hear what Mycroft would tell him.

"You're no longer in Dr. Watson. I believe you did something unforgivable towards my brother. And if he is a freak so am I. Now leave." He turned now, ignoring the surprises look and going up stairs to meet his brother. "What do you need?"

"Mothers engagement ring." He told Mycroft and tried hard to hide the smirk trying to escape at his brothers stunned expression.

"Right."


	23. Chapter 23

Molly knew that she was "nesting". Sherlock has read it in a book, something about how a mother feels the need to make things perfect around the home or in Molly's case, 221 B since Sherlock would be the main caretaker after she goes back to work.

They would buy a new home befor she reached her third trimester, Mycroft insisted on it. But while she cleaned out room after room of 221B she was only 5 months along and getting too sweaty and too tired to move around too much. She had cleaned his old bedroom, left a window open to air out the space of all the old smells. She had gone up to Johns room that Sherlock insisted on making into a nursery for the baby while he worked. She got everything either set up for storage or in a neat pile in the closet.

This has been going on for 4 days now and while she made it up the first set of stairs, she couldn't fathom going up one more. Rubbing her now obvious belly, she moved to sit in Sherlock's chair, but it wasn't doing anything for her back.

"I need my own chair. Something comfy and plush." She whispered to herself as she went to get a pillow from Sherlock's room and went to stuff it in Johns chair, but she was poked by something small and yelped and backed away.

She looked at the chair, moved slowly to pull out the bottom cushion and a simple used needle was staring her in the face.

Molly sunk to the floor. Staring at it. The energy she had been storing up was gone. She just sat there, until she heard someone coming up the stairs. Too fast for Mrs.Hudson and John only came around with Sherlock so she knew that it was him.

She sat there for a long moment before he made his entrance. "Ready for lunch?" He asked and showed off the bag before going to the kitchen and looking around. "Molly?"

He walked back out when she didn't move or join him and he walked closer, worry etched on his face. "What's that Sherlock?"

He looked at what she was looking at and he just stood there. Molly got up after a few moments and rubbed her belly before walking up to him, and smacking him once, as hard as she could.

"Get out." She told him and he opened his mouth over and over like a fish as she moved towards his bed room.

"Molly!"

"Go Sherlock! You used drugs! Recently! Are you kidding me? I'm pregnant and I thought we were happy and you were going to be okay." She let a few tears fall and she shook her head and Sherlock took off after her. "No!" She shouted, making him slow his persuit but he didn't stop.

"Molly-"

"Leave me alone Sherlock. You can't handle this you should have just told me!" She shouted and she started to get even angrier when he wouldn't leave, so she decided to show her anger.

She picked up a magnifying glass and threw it right at his face, he ducked quick but the glass shattered and he looked at it before looking back at her.

"Molly that wasn't mine." He tried to lie and she gave a fake laugh before shaking her head and moving to grab something else to throw. "Don't-"

"Who else uses needles Sherlock? And you used Johns chair to hide it? Are you serious? Did you not think I would clean his chair?" She have a dry laugh and she started to cry harder.

"Molly it's not mine. I would never use drugs again. I vowed-"

"So the needle is so old that it's been right there for over two years?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"No. It's not mine new or old! I have never-"

"It's in the flat Sherlock! If it's not yours, not mine, John doesn't use drugs and Mrs. H doesn't use anything harder than her soothers... so whose is it?" She asked him and he waved her to sit down and when she did and started to cry softly he got down on his knees slowly in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"It is not mine. We had a woman come in the other day, John and I did, and she wanted us to test the needles her son used because he was getting worse. He had diabetes and she was sure someone was messing with his insulin. She had an entire pack of them and the bag broke on Johns chair."

"Then get John here." She accused, and she saw the hurt in his eyes when he realized that she would never just take his word and he nodded before getting John on the phone and agree to stop by right now.

"She found out her son, who had a large trust fund had created a will for his ex girlfriend to inherit it all. And his friend was messing with his insulin because he was now

dating and expecting with the ex." Sherlock told her and Molly just kept rubbing her belly as he went to wait for John.

Half an hour later she came out of the room and John was saying his goodbyes. He left with a worried look and Molly went to sit down next to Sherlock who was simply

looking at the needle set now on the table.

"I understand why you would think I would use... but to need proof when I deny it-" he shook his head and sniffles and Molly looked up and over at him and saw his hurt displaying all over his face.

"I was scared Sherlock. I poked myself and -"

"What!" He shouted and she lifted her hand to show him the little spot and he shook his head before getting up. "We have to go!" He told her and lifted her, tugging her, getting their jackets and he rushed down the stairs. "Johns already gotten a damn cabbie." He grumbled and came back to see to her coming down the stairs.

"Why do we need to go somewhere Sherlock?" She asked as he started to hold her close as he hailed another cab and demanded to go to Bart's.

After another 20 minutes Sherlock had her sitting down and giving her a shot of what John had made for the boy that had been effected.

He told her to get an appointment for the baby today and she got on the phone right away and was told to come right away.

Sherlock escorted her up stairs and they got into a room right away and Sherlock was pacing as they got the machine together to get everything checked out.

The ultrasound was going when Molly started to cry. Sherlock came toward her head instead of peering over the doctors shoulder to check things and kissed her temple when they had a bit of trouble trying to find the baby's heartbeat since the baby seemed to be "hugging" her spine and not 'usually' facing the belly.

"He should be fine. I see him moving, just slightly, he-"

"It's a boy?" Molly asked and the doctor seemed pans then looked over their chart and started to apologize that she hadn't seen the note they didn't know the gender.

"It's alright." Molly whispered and looked over to Sherlock. "He can be just like his daddy and I will love him no matter what too."

"I love you." Sherlock told her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry for assuming Sher"

"Nonsense Molly. Roles were reversed we would have had a fight too." He issued her temple and they watched their son turn just slightly on the screen when she sat up and the heart beat echoed through the room and she smiled wide.

"You're so helping me clean the rest of 221 B." She told hi and he nodded and kissed her lips now.


	24. Chapter 24

John calls Sherlock a freak Part 2

It has been a month of Sherlock avoiding any contact with John, and he was now a happily married man. Back from there three week honeymoon he was finishing up with moving his stuff into a new place for he and Molly to live.

However he was at 221 B with a case of a clothes pathologist. He had gotten back into using sex as a drug, in his early days at Uni that's what he used to clear his mind. And then one girl got him high once and it lasted way longer then any sexual contact ever had.

However he was now remembering that he would be able to have a clear mind whenever he wanted as long as Molly was near by.

"Molly?" He called her name and she called her pen and looked over at him.

"Yes Shezza?" He scowled at the name but made his way towards her again. "Billy says it so nicely I think it will catch on with me and Lestrade." She giggles and squealed when he made an attempt to get her in the corner of the kitchen.

"Molly you have to stop giving that man new ways to annoy me." He told her and she giggled and he grabbed he belt loop and tugged her laughing form back into his chest.

"And what are you going to do if I don't Shezza?" She laughed again as he grunted and move in to give her a kiss.

One he knew she would melt into and when she did, he pulled away quick and smirked. "You tell Lestrade anything about nicknames and no sex for a week." He told her and she pouted.

"Fine... can I still call you that?" She asked with a smile and he shook his head and leaned back in to kiss her again. They heard a chirp of the doorbell but he had been expecting Billy back so he kept and kissing Molly.

"Sherlock!" Mrs.Hudsons voice carried and he pulled away.

"Let him up. He's expected!" He called back and moved to get Molly seated on the couch, but she giggled and brought him down with her and he obliged knowing that his only case would be to see how long it took Billy to load the car and get going again.

Footsteps coming up the stairs made him pull away from Molly, sending her a wink and getting up since he would help Billy with the boxes to go even faster.

"There are the last of the kitchen stuff here I will take down and then you can take the few boxes of book-" Sherlock turned with a box and saw John standing there, Rosie on the floor looking up at him with a smile and waving.

"Molly, you have a visitor." He called to his wife and moved around, going past her and then down the stairs before realizing that he had nowhere to put the box he had just carried down.

He set it in the last step and moved to open the door. He stood outside for just a few minutes before Billy pulled up and he repeated what he had said before as they both now walked up the stairs.

"Sherlock?" Molly calmed our and he hummed as an answer and she made her approach soft, he turned to see Rosie in her arms and she automatically reached for him.

"Yes?" He rubbed over Rosie's cheek and met her eye quickly before noticing John watching them.

"He just wants to talk and apologize." She told him and he nodded and shrugged. "Sherlock, don't do it for me, or yourself. Do it for the little girl who is begging to be held by her favorite person." Molly told him and they both shifted their eyes back to Rosie who made a whimpering sound as she reached for Sherlock again.

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed Rosie's head before skimming Molly's lips and she narrowed her eyes as he moves around her quickly.

"What?" John has the same look he had before he he saw Janine in his shirt.

"I'm sure Molly told you that she's my wife by now." He snapped and made a show of his ring on his hand and John looked ready to faint.

"I didn't tell him Sherlock." Molly whispered behind him and he looked back at her.

"Why not?" He asked her and she just narrowed her eyes.

"You got married?" John asked, slightly turning the tone in his voice angry and Sherlock turned back to face him. "You?"

"Yes me." Sherlock crossed his arms and waited for John to say something else insulting. That's how it happened last time. He said something simple and John blew it out of proportion.

"When?" John asked and looked over Sherlock's shoulder to Molly.

"Doesn't matter. Not to you. I have boxes to move." Sherlock was tired of waiting and as he passed Molly and Rosie she started to cry.

"Sherlock sit down in your chair now. John sit in yours." Molly ordered and while they both seemed hesitant they did as she ordered and she deposited Rosie onto Sherlock's lap and sighed.

"Little women are scary." Sherlock whispered to Rosie only gaining a glare from his wife and a happy gurgle from Rosie as she cuddled on his chest.

"John day what you came to say so Sherlock will have anyone else to go out on cases with!" Molly turned to John, arms crossed and toes tapping.

"I am so sorry Sherlock about what I called you. I was tried and angry that she was crying yet again and I had to be the one to make her stop instead of you who was watching her." John explained and apologized again and when Molly turned to him and started tapping her foot again.

"What?" Sherlock asked and she slapped his arm. "Molly!"

"Accept the apology and apologize for ignoring him and getting married without him." She told him and he let his jaw drop. "Do it." She slapped his arm again.

"I accept your apology and I am intern sorry that I ignored you and got married to Molly without anyone telling you." He repeated what she had said without making eye contact.

"Now hug." She said and reached for Rosie and pulled her in for a cuddle and she pulled Sherlock's arm until he was standing and then Molly went over to John and gave him a look.

"We don't hug." Sherlock told his wife.

"Mr. Holmes... if you do not hug your best friend... I won't let you see the pregnancy test I took this morning. And I know I haven't had any symptoms yet, I can't possibly be showing... but then you can't deduce it." She smirked at him and waited.

"John." He grunted and waved him in. He and John did a quick hug and he went to stand in front of his wife. "Tell me."

"That was not a hug. I need you to wrap your arms around him and hold it for ten seconds." She told them and while Sherlock glared he moved back towards John and while his friend gave a chuckle he let Sherlock hold him as Molly counted with a now giggling Rosie.

"Now tell me." He ordered his wife as she set Rosie down.

"Positive Sherlock. First ultrasound will be whenever John can pencil us in." Molly told him and she looked over to see John smiling at them both.

"Tomorrow I am free." John said and Sherlock picked Molly up and kissed her until she had to breathe. "Rosie come here lovey." John called and Sherlock turned his head to see Rosie walking to her dad happily, not slow, not worried, simply like she had been doing it for years.

"What a good job Rosie!" Molly cooed and Sherlock couldn't wait to compare notes to his own infant.

"She's been falling and crying but when I try and pick her up she pushes my hands away. When she is done, she gets up on her own." John told them and Rosie moved her hands from around Molly to reach for Sherlock.

"Shhhhh." She cuddles on his chest and started to pick at a button on his shirt.

"Did you miss your uncle Sherlock?" Molly asked her and rubbed her back.

Rosie just nodded into his chest before yawning. "Tired." She mumbled and Sherlock moved to sit down with her on his chest.

"Imagine how jealous she is going to be when he has to take care of his own baby." John laughed and Molly just watched them. "Where are you guys moving to anyway?" He asked as he looked around.

"Secure location." Sherlock shrugged and looked at Rosie on his chest.

"Mycroft bought us a house as a wedding present in a gated community near his home as well. Sherlock thinks he's going to be under heavy surveillance." Molly laughed at Sherlock's scowl.

"Why not just stay here."

"Yes why not love?" Sherlock asked his wife as she turned to glare at him.

"Because Shezza and I want more than one child." She smirked when he started to glare at her. "You said no to Lestrade for me. If John says it to him it won't be my fault." She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Shezzas getting mad." John laughed at the nickname and Rosie picked her head up and smiled st his scowl.

"Shezza." She said it quick and even Sherlock had to smile as Molly and John laughed at their 'accomplishment'.


	25. Chapter 24 (01-30 21:49:21)

John calls Sherlock a freak Part 2

It has been a month of Sherlock avoiding any contact with John, and he was now a happily married man. Back from there three week honeymoon he was finishing up with moving his stuff into a new place for he and Molly to live.

However he was at 221 B with a case of a clothes pathologist. He had gotten back into using sex as a drug, in his early days at Uni that's what he used to clear his mind. And then one girl got him high once and it lasted way longer then any sexual contact ever had.

However he was now remembering that he would be able to have a clear mind whenever he wanted as long as Molly was near by.

"Molly?" He called her name and she called her pen and looked over at him.

"Yes Shezza?" He scowled at the name but made his way towards her again. "Billy says it so nicely I think it will catch on with me and Lestrade." She giggles and squealed when he made an attempt to get her in the corner of the kitchen.

"Molly you have to stop giving that man new ways to annoy me." He told her and she giggled and he grabbed he belt loop and tugged her laughing form back into his chest.

"And what are you going to do if I don't Shezza?" She laughed again as he grunted and move in to give her a kiss.

One he knew she would melt into and when she did, he pulled away quick and smirked. "You tell Lestrade anything about nicknames and no sex for a week." He told her and she pouted.

"Fine... can I still call you that?" She asked with a smile and he shook his head and leaned back in to kiss her again. They heard a chirp of the doorbell but he had been expecting Billy back so he kept and kissing Molly.

"Sherlock!" Mrs.Hudsons voice carried and he pulled away.

"Let him up. He's expected!" He called back and moved to get Molly seated on the couch, but she giggled and brought him down with her and he obliged knowing that his only case would be to see how long it took Billy to load the car and get going again.

Footsteps coming up the stairs made him pull away from Molly, sending her a wink and getting up since he would help Billy with the boxes to go even faster.

"There are the last of the kitchen stuff here I will take down and then you can take the few boxes of book-" Sherlock turned with a box and saw John standing there, Rosie on the floor looking up at him with a smile and waving.

"Molly, you have a visitor." He called to his wife and moved around, going past her and then down the stairs before realizing that he had nowhere to put the box he had just carried down.

He set it in the last step and moved to open the door. He stood outside for just a few minutes before Billy pulled up and he repeated what he had said before as they both now walked up the stairs.

"Sherlock?" Molly calmed our and he hummed as an answer and she made her approach soft, he turned to see Rosie in her arms and she automatically reached for him.

"Yes?" He rubbed over Rosie's cheek and met her eye quickly before noticing John watching them.

"He just wants to talk and apologize." She told him and he nodded and shrugged. "Sherlock, don't do it for me, or yourself. Do it for the little girl who is begging to be held by her favorite person." Molly told him and they both shifted their eyes back to Rosie who made a whimpering sound as she reached for Sherlock again.

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed Rosie's head before skimming Molly's lips and she narrowed her eyes as he moves around her quickly.

"What?" John has the same look he had before he he saw Janine in his shirt.

"I'm sure Molly told you that she's my wife by now." He snapped and made a show of his ring on his hand and John looked ready to faint.

"I didn't tell him Sherlock." Molly whispered behind him and he looked back at her.

"Why not?" He asked her and she just narrowed her eyes.

"You got married?" John asked, slightly turning the tone in his voice angry and Sherlock turned back to face him. "You?"

"Yes me." Sherlock crossed his arms and waited for John to say something else insulting. That's how it happened last time. He said something simple and John blew it out of proportion.

"When?" John asked and looked over Sherlock's shoulder to Molly.

"Doesn't matter. Not to you. I have boxes to move." Sherlock was tired of waiting and as he passed Molly and Rosie she started to cry.

"Sherlock sit down in your chair now. John sit in yours." Molly ordered and while they both seemed hesitant they did as she ordered and she deposited Rosie onto Sherlock's lap and sighed.

"Little women are scary." Sherlock whispered to Rosie only gaining a glare from his wife and a happy gurgle from Rosie as she cuddled on his chest.

"John day what you came to say so Sherlock will have anyone else to go out on cases with!" Molly turned to John, arms crossed and toes tapping.

"I am so sorry Sherlock about what I called you. I was tried and angry that she was crying yet again and I had to be the one to make her stop instead of you who was watching her." John explained and apologized again and when Molly turned to him and started tapping her foot again.

"What?" Sherlock asked and she slapped his arm. "Molly!"

"Accept the apology and apologize for ignoring him and getting married without him." She told him and he let his jaw drop. "Do it." She slapped his arm again.

"I accept your apology and I am intern sorry that I ignored you and got married to Molly without anyone telling you." He repeated what she had said without making eye contact.

"Now hug." She said and reached for Rosie and pulled her in for a cuddle and she pulled Sherlock's arm until he was standing and then Molly went over to John and gave him a look.

"We don't hug." Sherlock told his wife.

"Mr. Holmes... if you do not hug your best friend... I won't let you see the pregnancy test I took this morning. And I know I haven't had any symptoms yet, I can't possibly be showing... but then you can't deduce it." She smirked at him and waited.

"John." He grunted and waved him in. He and John did a quick hug and he went to stand in front of his wife. "Tell me."

"That was not a hug. I need you to wrap your arms around him and hold it for ten seconds." She told them and while Sherlock glared he moved back towards John and while his friend gave a chuckle he let Sherlock hold him as Molly counted with a now giggling Rosie.

"Now tell me." He ordered his wife as she set Rosie down.

"Positive Sherlock. First ultrasound will be whenever John can pencil us in." Molly told him and she looked over to see John smiling at them both.

"Tomorrow I am free." John said and Sherlock picked Molly up and kissed her until she had to breathe. "Rosie come here lovey." John called and Sherlock turned his head to see Rosie walking to her dad happily, not slow, not worried, simply like she had been doing it for years.

"What a good job Rosie!" Molly cooed and Sherlock couldn't wait to compare notes to his own infant.

"She's been falling and crying but when I try and pick her up she pushes my hands away. When she is done, she gets up on her own." John told them and Rosie moved her hands from around Molly to reach for Sherlock.

"Shhhhh." She cuddles on his chest and started to pick at a button on his shirt.

"Did you miss your uncle Sherlock?" Molly asked her and rubbed her back.

Rosie just nodded into his chest before yawning. "Tired." She mumbled and Sherlock moved to sit down with her on his chest.

"Imagine how jealous she is going to be when he has to take care of his own baby." John laughed and Molly just watched them. "Where are you guys moving to anyway?" He asked as he looked around.

"Secure location." Sherlock shrugged and looked at Rosie on his chest.

"Mycroft bought us a house as a wedding present in a gated community near his home as well. Sherlock thinks he's going to be under heavy surveillance." Molly laughed at Sherlock's scowl.

"Why not just stay here."

"Yes why not love?" Sherlock asked his wife as she turned to glare at him.

"Because Shezza and I want more than one child." She smirked when he started to glare at her. "You said no to Lestrade for me. If John says it to him it won't be my fault." She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Shezzas getting mad." John laughed at the nickname and Rosie picked her head up and smiled st his scowl.

"Shezza." She said it quick and even Sherlock had to smile as Molly and John laughed at their 'accomplishment'.


	26. 25

"I'm here." I called out through the flat and I heard a mumble from the bedroom before Sherlock pulled the door open wearing just his dressing gown.

"Molly." He sighed my name before he bent down and cupped my cheek before making our lips meet. I felt my overnight bag being pulled from my side and heard it hit his chair across the room before he pushed me towards the wall.

"Good to see you too." I giggled and felt his hands rounding her hips before he lifted me. His lips were now on my neck and his light stubble was tickling me but I loved it.

"It would be better to see you naked." Sherlock pulled back and started to undo my jumper.

"Oh would it?" I teased and he smirked and leaned down to kiss down my collarbone and chest before paying attention to my nipples.

He made his way down to my jeans and tugged until they were past my knees. He held me tight as I did a little dance to get them all the way off.

He worked at my pony tail next while I got his gown untied and pushed off his shoulders.

Naked Sherlock was glorious and I never got tired of seeing him turned on by me. It was a wild dream come true. I bit my lip as he pulled me in, turned us until we were walking towards the couch. He nudged me and I knew he wanted me on all fours so I did.

I felt his tongue before I realized he was on the couch with me. I shuddered when he started to use his fingers and I moaned when he swirled over my clit.

I climaxed hard and fast and then his cock was pushing into me slowly, I parted my legs wider and felt him sink into me deeper and I moaned softly.

"Always feels so good." He grunted as he pushed in and I started to orgasm again.

"You make me feel good Sherlock." I moaned back and I felt him slowly moving his hands up my back and into my hair. Tugging lightly he made me kneel before leaning back against him before his hands moved on my body.

One went to my left breast and he was a little rough with my nipple before his other hand went down to my clit and he rubbed just as hard.

His thrusts were getting shallow but still powerful and I couldn't help but have yet another orgasm and this time Sherlock grunted and spilled his cum inside me.

Our lovemaking only got faster and better and we moved all over the flat. All weekend long. Taking breaks for food and drinks. I was lounging naked on the couch as Sherlock went to get some water for the both of us when we heard the downstairs door open.

"Hudders must be back already." Sherlock told me as he loved to give me the glass. "Means you're going to have to be less noisy." He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"You're just as loud sometimes." I pushed his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed my sides, making me sit up and he moved between my legs and he kissed me hard.

Making both of us ignore the footsteps coming up the stairs. Sherlock was moving down my neck when the door was pushed open and Johns voice was clear as day as he shouted to stop before he turned around.

"Cover up!" He shouted as he kept his back to us. "Oh my god! What is going on?"

Sherlock moved fast to get a blanket around me before rushing to get some dressing gowns from his room. I sat there, face burning with only Johns back to watch as he rubbed over his eyes.

"Here." Sherlock held out his tan dressing gown for me since he had had blue one already tied tight. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you I would be taking the weekend off!" Sherlock shouted still standing in front of me but I could tell he was glaring at John.

"It's been a weekend! It's Monday morning!" John shouted before turning back to look at them both slowly to make sure they were both covered.

"No I can't be." Sherlock said and moved to get his phone that he had turned on silent since way before I go here.

"When the hell did this start? Why didn't you tell me?" John pointed at me But was speaking to Sherlock so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I thought you knew. Or guessed! How was I supposed to just tell you why I thought you knew? It would be boring and irritating for me!" Sherlock told him before looking to me. "Seems it is Monday darling. Did you need to work today?" He asked and I shook my head and blushed again.

"Thought I would need the rest." I told him and cleared my throat.

"Couldn't of needed that much rest if you two were still going at it." I heard John mutter before he shook his head and looked around. "Have you two been shagging the entire holiday weekend?" He asked and I blushed again and looked to Sherlock.

"Go and take a shower darling. Seems John and I do actually need to catch up on what I thought was obvious signs of us." He moved to help my up before kissing my cheeks and pushing me from the room.

I got my clean clothes from my bag in Sherlock's room before he and John started to talk. I went into the loo and turned on the shower to hot and waited for the steam to cloud the room.

I got in and washed up, trying to be quiet so I could hear them talking even if it was just a little bit. But I heard nothing the entire time I was getting dressed and when I stepped out and moved to get socks from my bag I heard Sherlock call my name.

"Yes?" I walked into the room and smiled at both men who seemed to have some kind of agreement.

"John says it's okay if we want to convert his room." He told me and I felt confused.

"Convert to what?" I asked and he smirked and waved me closer.

"You haven't had a period in two months darling. I'd tell you to take a test but we both know we should just go and see a doctor. And what better doctor than my personal physician." He nodded to John and I looked from both of them down to where Sherlock hand had moved under my top and was lightly skimming his fingers over my belly.

"You think I'm pregnant?" I asked him and he nodded and then shrugged.

"Either that or you've been in menopause way too early in life." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Not possible.

"What are we going to do with the press and Mycroft and -"

"What do you mean? We're telling the world. Or they can find out truth when we announce our wedding." He told me and I felt more confused. We didn't say anything about a wedding.

"You're jumping steps mate." John told him and I looked to him before Sherlock again and he made the 'ah' face before lifting one side of his hips before he held out a box for me.

"What's this?" I asked and he opened it and it showed off a ring.

"This is my great grandmothers ring. You can say yes and I can slip this on that important finger or you can say no... and keep it until you want to say yes and slip it on. Either way it's your ring. But I hope you say yes right now." He told me and while I was flushed and my mind was whirling I still could think of a quick comeback.

"And what would I say yes to Sherlock? I haven't heard a question." I told him and he looked to John and then me.

"Surely you can guess the question." He stated and I smirked.

"No question means no answer." I quipped and he worked his jaw before slipping the ring from the box and holding it over my left hand.

"Will you marry me Molly Hooper?"

"Yes."

"Will we have John as the best man?" He was more asking John the question as he got the ring onto my finger slowly.

"As long as you two stay covered up in my presence there wouldn't be a force to stop me." John told him. I smiled at both men before turning into Sherlock and going right in for a kiss.


	27. 26

**Molly becomes super emotional during her pregnancy, and it's all Sherlock's fault.**

How did it go so wrong?Sherlock rubbed his chin and tried not to ignore his wife on her rant, last time he did that she cried for over an hour because she didn't think he was caring about the issue. So he was standing, watching her pace, admiring her belly despite how it was changing the woman he loved.

"Are you going to answer?" Molly shouted and he looked from her face to the belly before he got on his knees. "Sherlock." She whined and he just gave the belly a kiss.

"The stress of you yelling at me isn't good for the baby. I know I stress you out, but nothing is going to happen. I told you I wasn't taking anything dangerous. Should I be the one that's mad because you don't trust me?" He asked her a question instead as he stood up.

"It's the criminals you go after that I don't trust. What if one is more crazy than you think? What if there's an accomplice or a mastermind that is trapping you? What am I going to do if something happens-"

"Nothing is ever going to happen. But I've always had plans for what was going to happen. If anything ever happened to me, you would inherit everything in my name. This flat, my car, every penny I've ever made and all the extra Mycroft has accumulated for me. And make no mistake if something happened to me, Mycroft would make sure you were safe, John would help you. Mrs. Hudson would be the downstairs nanny." He laughed lightly and tipped her chin up so that they made eye contact now.

"But you won't be here." Molly whispered and Sherlock pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back as she wrinkled his shirt and got it just a bit wet.

"I love you." He told her and she sniffled and he started to rock her when it seemed that she wasn't going to stop crying.

He moved down to the couch with her sitting on his lap. "I can't raise a super genius little girl on my own." She sniffed and pulled away, wiping her cheeks.

"Little girl?" He had thought they were both in the dark about the gender. It's how she wanted it.

"Yeah. I stopped my the doctors for a new perscription and the nurse just blurted it out. She said it was why my hair was so dry." Molly worked her mouth and nose which told Sherlock she was a bit peeved by the comment.

"We're having a girl?" For some reason he needed a definitive yes from her. A 'yeah' would not do.

"Yes Sherlock a girl. My gender with your brains. The boys of her age better watch out." She sighed and moved to sit up.

Sherlock sat there and thought of a little girl. Having Molly's looks, his hair and eye color. His brains as Molly wanted. He could almost picture the girl growing up. As if time traveling.

"Sherlock?" Molly waved her hand in front of his face and eventually clapped loudly to break him out of his buffering mode. "We are not done talking about this. I need you to focus-"

"Molly dear please stop stressing over me. It's not good for our daughter. I am fine. I was on a case, my battery died. I can't call if I don't have a signal anyway. I am fine. Next time I will do better. I was only gone 8 hours." He told her and she narrowed her eyes and he sighed and waited.

"If I disappeared for 8 hours what would you do?" She asked and moved down the hall, slamming their bedroom door and he sighed and tried to imagine it.

He would have been looking the minute she didn't answer her phone for him. They had an agreement after Euros to always answer on the first ring.

After a slight mishap of her phone dying he went on a manhunt at Bart's only to find her just plugging in her phone fresh from an autopsy and now the new rule was... if Molly doesn't answer he has to call the morgue and see where she was to get patched through.

Sherlock realized that he had a system to get in touch with her in case of anything, but she had no way of knowing if anything happened to him until Mycroft made his way to their doorstep.

Standing and moving downstairs to 221C where his new lab station was he made a call. The only person he could count on to get his brother to do exactly what he needed.

He let it ring for a couple dials before hearing the answer. "Mummy. I need to do something for Molly." He smiled at the rush of eagerness and went on to tell her what she needed to make Mycroft do.

It was less than 20 minutes later when he heard Mrs. Hudson walking out of her flat and towards the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson." He popped his head out and made her jump but not drop a thing.

"You need a bell Sherlock! What are you doing down there? You just had a roe with your new wife... who is beyond pregnant and you go down there to hide and not stay to make it better?" She asked coming closer and he just sighed.

"I'm setting up an apology thing. I promise, but if she asks where I am tell her I am pouting in the lab." He told her and while her face broke out in a huge smile he didn't tell her anything else since he moved back into the downstairs room.

He heard her go up, the "oh hoo" at the top of the stairs let him know she was close to her and he waited even longer as he heard small steps moving about.

As soon as Mrs. Hudson came down she sent him a nod and just 5 minutes later Mycroft was at the front door. Scowl present as was what he needed to make sure Molly would not need to be too worried over him again.

"She threatened me with visits. I can only guess that was your idea. And I happily told her about the baby gift I was going to give you brother mine. She's so excited to help you move into your much larger house on my end of town." Mycroft moved to shut the door on his brother and Sherlock tried to process what he just said and decided that at the moment it was not the most important thing to be thinking about.

He took what he needed from his brother before going upstairs slowly. Molly was in the kitchen, warming herself another cup of tea and he moved across the table and set the box down.

"What is that?" She looked at it like it was a piece of junk and he moved to open it. "Do I look like Mary to you? I need an explanation Sherlock."

"This is how my brother tracks my every move. I made him give this up so you can have it." He pushed a button and on popped the screen showing the world, then zooming in as it started to track his phone. It went all the way to the street number and then on popped a screen showing him from the point of view of his smart phone as he pulled it out to face him.

"Why would you make him give this up-"

"Remember last month when we came up with the idea of making sure I know where you are no matter if you pick up your phone?" She nodded and sighed before rubbed the lowest part of her belly and distracting him.

"Sherlock, why do I need this?" She asked again and put her other hand on her hip in a balled up fist.

"I know where you are whenever I need you, and now you can know where I am, who is with me, if I'm okay... all of it at a push of a button plus 10 seconds. If I don't call, or I don't show up, or anything this thing will find me." He waited for her to seem happy and when the tears welled up in her eyes he gulped and winced. "I thought this was the solution! Tell me what you need." He loves around the table and pulled her in.

"It's perfect Sherlock." She cried into his chest and he was still confused even as she seemed to cry harder.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked hoping the answer wasn't something he had done.

"I miss Mary." She told him and he paused a moment before nodding his head and leaning down to kiss the crown of hers. "I didn't even think about it when I said her name." She cried out and he rubbed her back. "I miss her."

"We all do. John most of all." He held her tight against him and he eventually moved to lay down in their bed. She took a much needed nap and Sherlock sat there and rubbed and watched as his daughter moved around in his wife's belly.

He thought of Mary. Her blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosamund is her replica. She will be just as smart, just as snippy, she will be perfect.

A perfect friend to his daughter.

The next generation of Holmes and Watson. The age difference between he and John were just about right as well!

He tried to picture his future and told Molly about his new idea for the next generation when she woke up.

"I'm sure our daughter might be the Doctor this time around. Every time I go into the morgue she moves like she's jumping up and down in excitement." Molly told him and he smiled wide before going down towards the belly to give it another kiss.

Molly noticed her mood swings always after they happened, but she didn't speak on Sherlock's new emotions. She would let him have his fun planning their daughters life down to the presents each holiday and birthday... but she knew a child of his would do one thing perfectly... rebel.

And for a couple minutes she just simple grinned at the thought of their daughter making her husband exasperated and pout at her own deductions about him.

They both couldn't wait to see what an adventure a baby would bring them.


	28. Chapter27

Sherlock was surprised to say the least to be back in London, walking into Bart's, and not finding the one person he needed to talk to.

Turns out, she had been fired. That was her bad day.

And he had only made it worse. The East Wind really did break her.

He searched and searched, and the only explanation was that she went home. Like she had done when he "died" for a couple months.

That was how she met bloody meatdagger.

He took his time, wrapping up any political probelms, making sure the facility was never compromised again, visiting his mute sister and playing with her.

He took almost a year before he sat down, and looked through his mail. Only to get nothing important. He looked up Molly's name and searched and searched before he saw her, over Christmas just last week, in the paper. Someone had taken a shot of her under the mistletoe with a big shiny ring on her very important finger.

Digging more on the guy who was named in the picture, he found not a single flaw. No ex, no kids, no affair.

Just as he was getting through the news, John walked in, talking and only upon hearing Molly's name did Sherlock pay attention but he had missed the important part.

"Start again John." He held up his hand and stood up and advanced on him.

"She sent me her wedding invitation." He dug through his coat before handing it over. The invitation was for him and Rosie only. No 1 and Sherlock surely didn't get one.

He was not invited.

He huffed and rolled his eyes at the date they planned. Valentine's Day. He could imagine it now... red hearts from the tops of the ceiling, balloons and heart shaped cakes and favors and anything that would be so easy to do.

She was not in love.

Sherlock tossed the invitation back in Johns hands after catching the town name and went right to his room.

"What are you doing?" John asked through the door since Sherlock had slammed it.

"Packing. No cases until further notice!" He shouted back and less then ten minutes later Sherlock was walking through the entire flat, looking for things he needed as well to finish packing.

He got his things, grabbed the keys to the car, and he drove calmly to the town he had only heard in little stories Molly would share.

He headed to the florist shop, knowing that was the place her mother owned and saw that it was closed to a dress fitting down the street.

He took a deep breath, thinking about what to do. He wanted this sham of a wedding to end as quick as possible.

So he opted for the fastest way. Leaving the car on the street with his bags inside he went walking down the store fronts before he pushed his way into the white covered store.

He heard chatter and he walked into the back, watching as women around a small table in a couple mismatched chairs, sipping wine and he waited as someone shouted they were coming out.

He lost his breath as Molly came out. White from shoulders, well off the shoulders, down to the floor.

She was beaming and looked breathtaking. There was lace around her much smaller stomach, he put a pin in that deduction and watched her twirl.

"It's like a bell!" She giggles and moves her hips back and forth before getting up on the little pedestal. She looked in the mirror, and he saw the smile, but he could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

She was putting up such a front for these women, but he could tell she was slightly enjoying being the center of attention. She got giggly when someone brought out the matching veil.

It was placed, and Sherlock felt his heart sink as she started to tear up. He could tell it wasn't from feeling complete, but rather incomplete.

"Oh honey your cryin, guess this is the entire order!" Her mum stood up and moved to hug her, wiping her own tears and then cupping her face when Molly moved the veil back.

He waited for her to notice, and when she did she turned away quick and said she had a lunch date with David to get to.

She got charged and changed and she met him outside with her arms crossed and waiting.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" She crossed her arms, didn't make eye contact and she kept shifting her weight.

"Wanted to stop this before it goes further." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "Why wasn't I invited Molly?"

"Because you'd do this! You deduce and for once in your long career Sherlock, you're wrong. I can't wait to marry David." She turned to go but turned back after a minute. "You're not welcome around here Sherlock."

"I'll be around to see for myself." He told her and she shook her head before turning and leaving him standing there in front of the dress shop, and she went to the pub and ordered a white wine.

She hadn't had any all day while she tried on dresses, mostly in fear of being a klutz and having to buy more than one dress if she messed them up.

During the past 8 and a half months she had come home, took over her mums flower shop, met David, a wonderful man who paid attention to her and had conversations with her and never once did he say something to get his way.

And over Thanksgiving, which was his holiday since he was born and grew up in America, he purposes, telling her just how thankful he was to have met her.

She and David made sense. He was her age, he wanted kids, he wanted a home and a little wife. He wasn't into anything dangerous he didn't make her feel two feet tall or insecure about her body... he was just right for her.

Her puzzle piece.

She smiled at the term, drank the rest of her wine before heading right back to the flower shop.

It was boring work, but easy. She closed and opened any time she wanted, she was her own boss. She just had to make a bouquet and order more flowers when she ran out.

Keep the books, pay taxes... keep up with kids one day soon. Hopefully.

While she hadn't waited for marriage, David had and they both agreed, given their age, kids would be the first thing they would work on.

She was excited to be thinking about baby names and looking through baby furniture. She had helped Mary when she had Rosie, and ever since she held that little girl in her arms... the biological clock that hadn't ticked yet began faster in Molly's mind than the regular clocks around them.

That was why she made a play to get married as soon as possible, on the most romantic day possible, and she was planning every single thing down to the G in wedding.

She had made a list a long time ago, when she used to have slow days in the morgue, and she had actually planned her wedding to Sherlock.

She laughed at the thought even now, and she thought about the fact she hadn't changed a single detail. In her picture perfect wedding she would still be marrying him... the git.

Molly couldn't work, couldn't sleep, not even eat the next morning and she had him to blame for it all. He came into the shop with lunch and sat down, on her stool!

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting?" He made it sound like a question and Molly just rolled her eyes and went back to putting in new flowers. "Why not take up a new ME position here in town Molly?"

"None of your business Sherlock." She told him and he dusted his hands to his side and all over the clean floor.

"Mum needed you to take over when you came back huh? She never did approve of you working with dead bodies did she?" He huffed and crossed his own arms as he looked around.

"Like I said, none of your business." She reiterated and went into the back to get a broom. Cleaning up his crumbs and some chuckle she went over and cleaned up the leaves she had trimmed and took it into the back and then waited.

"So where is David? I haven't even seen him around."

"He's a fisherman... goes out early." She told him and she watched him smirk even wider.

"Why are you with someone as stupid as a fisherman?"

"He's not stupid. And it's a job that pays the bills and has good hours."

"You just said he is out early. What kind of good hour is that?"

"I meant they are practical. No three day trips out or town or nights wandering about after criminals or being shot at... really quite relieved that there's barely any danger." Molly told him and even as she tried to cover up the lie, she felt bad for letting that price slip out.

"Why did you get fired from Bart's?" He asked and she gulped.

"If you didn't ask-"

"I did. They said it was personal and that they were not at liberty to say." He hummed and watched her look away. "Soo... why?"

"Someone called me a pathetic human being since I was a cling-on groupie of yours and I slapped him." She told him flat out and turned to look busy dusting.

"Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter. He was higher ranking and I got the pink slip after lunch the day you called to play that game."

"It wasn't a game Molly. My sister wrecked havoc on me and John and Mycroft. She lied and said she was going to blow you up if I didn't make you say those words. She some how got a casket for you, one even you would pick out."

"What? Even me?" Molly asked wondering where a sister fit into this equation.

"Euros. She killed my childhood best friend, tried to kill my entire family in a fire... set a fire in the first insane asylum she was in... and is now on a top secret island only Mycroft and well equipped soldiers are welcome to visit now."

"Stop making things-"

"I could take you to her, she doesn't speak anymore. Proof and all that." He told her before she seemed shaken.

"No. I don't want anything to do with any of the Holmes family."

"You love me Molly. And I will not let you marry a man-"

"You don't love me Sherlock. What am I supposed to do? Stay in love for years until I die and be buried in a simple casket like your sister assumed I would get?" Sherlock didn't understand why she was getting upset, he was getting to his feelings.

"You're not supposed to plan a very obvious loveless marriage and wedding to a man you don't really know. You're not supposed to marry someone when you love someone else... and you're sure as hell not supposed to run off because things become real and not some fantasy!" Sherlock shouted. Feeling slightly guilty when she looked worried about how much he was yelling. This was the first time he had ever yelled at her, and he already felt like a bastard for doing it.

"What do you know about fantasy Sherlock? What do you know about mine?" He couldn't possibly deduce that out of her. Molly knew she had never wrote it down or heard her talking about it, so he either was assuming or he had some of his own.

"I know you Molly. I know you've been in love with me far longer than I've been in love with you, at least how long I have been acknowledging my love. I know you want two kids. I know you want a marriage based on love and friendship. I know-"

"And how long have you been in love with my Sherlock? 8 and a half months?"

"Four years." He knew he was counting his time away. Once he admitted that he needed her, his mind worked over time in why it had to be Molly and not someone Mycroft could find... because he worried over her, because he wanted her to know, because he needed her to be there. Because he loved her.

"That makes no sense- that's before-"

"Before Moriarty blew his brains out and I was gone for two years. I know. I loved you then, I love you now, and I was sure I was never going to get anywhere with you." He told her and took a step closer to her. "I love you. I love you. I love you Molly Hooper."

He said it twice on the phone that day and she didn't believe him, so he added her name and one more time to drill it into her brain.

"And you took this long to come and find me... why?" She asked, her eyes still narrowed but her posture was relaxing.

"I've been looking. I was giving you space, waiting for you to come back. I didn't want to force myself on you." He told her and she huffed out a laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes. You actually waited for something? For me?" She giggles again, covering her mouth before shaking her head. "No, you must of just let it go. Forgot it or put it to the side." She waved her hand and finished her laughing before she felt the pain like she used to. The fact she was so in love with him but he could forget about her for weeks on end... it always made her cry herself to sleep.

"Why are you sad now?" He asked trying to catch her eye as she kept her face away from him. Her sad smile appearing to replace the giggles.

"Just a memorable thought of you forgetting me for weeks on end when I lived in London."

"I never forgot about you! Did I stop going to see you when I didn't need to bother you? Yes. Did I let you try and move on from me? Yes. Did you eventually find someone without knowing my feelings, yes! But now that you know there is no reason for you to move on with someone you don't really love."

"I do love him." Molly knew she didn't believe that, but that was her word and she was going with it.

"You might... like you love John... but not like you love me." Sherlock stepped closer to her, like he had done just a few times in the past. Stepped so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Could smell the shaving cream he used this morning. She could even smell the coffee he had this morning as if he was blowing on it down and she was just getting the aroma.

"I can't be with you Sherlock. You would never let me-"

"I will never let you go Molly. Not again if this is what you intend to do." Molly watched as he opened up his jacket and dig inside before pulling out a paper. "This is for you. Signed and dated."

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should but then he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Lingering before turning and walking out.

"I'm at the only hotel... I'm the only guest." He added as well before he walked out on her, leaving her standing in the flower shop shaking from fury and confused from every nerve ending in her body.

Molly held the paper as she went to sit on the stool now, her hand went up and traced where his lips had been, and she took her time unfolding the simple white paper. Except it wasn't simple at all.

It was a marriage license. Her name printed and Sherlock's full name printed, and he had signed it. Dated 7 months ago.

Molly sat in the flower shop until it was dark. Planning which life she wanted most.

If she wanted to stay here and make babies and get married to a fisherman and rub a flower shop.

Or if she wanted to go back to what she loved and went to school for, maybe have a baby, and marry Sherlock, the love of her life.

At the very end of the day she wrote her own letter, leaving that along with another letter on the desk. Adding the ring he had given her to the one marked with her now second ex fiancé... she took the marriage license and went to the hotel.

She asked which room he was in and walked down the hallway to number 6 before pausing. Was she sure?

It took a moment to remind herself of the points in his favor before knocking quickly and taking a deep breath.

He was opening the door faster than he had done anything for her and she gulped when he smiled.

"There will be rules to marriage with me Sherlock. And the first one is... when you want something you ask like any other human being would ask it." She crossed her arms, waiting.

He seemed to lag for a second before he got down on one knee, then he stood holding his hands up for her to wait and she sighed then giggled when he came back with a ring box. "Molly Hooper... Please Marry me next week." He was already slipping the diamond and sapphire ring onto her hand before she could nod.

"I have more requests first Sherlock." She pushed herself into the room and he raised her hand to his neck and hummed as he waited and pulled her close. "A child."

"Just one? Maybe 3 or 4?"

"I'm a little too old-"

"We could always adopt if the number is not able to work itself out from us." He shushed her and she felt her heart swell a bit. He had thought about that? "And dogs, no cats. I know Toby passes on a couple months ago but I think getting a puppy before your pregnant means it will be protective over you and the baby, and then get along with kids-"

"Sherlock..."

He paused and looked back down to her. "Yes?"

"Say it again?" She whispered, wondering if he knew what she wanted to hear.

"I love you Molly Hooper."


	29. Chapter28

Molly hadn't told a single soul. The only one who knew she had to take the day off was Stamford and he only knew she had a doctors appointment.

She got days off here and there, went in to choose the donor, got her shots and donated her egg. Now they were ready for her.

All she needed was the entire day off. She sat in the chair, legs up, and waited the last 5 minutes and repeated why she was doing this by herself.

She didn't have Tom anymore. Sherlock was never going to be an option... and anyone just didn't measure up. So... why not gain what she really wanted in life. A child.

She was all alone in the world and ever since Rosie came along all she craved, besides Sherlock, was a baby of her own.

So here she was, making it happen for herself. The doctors were positive that it shouldn't take more than one implant for her body to take to the procedure.

She got her things together, made another appointment for her next day off in two weeks and was warned not to try and take a pregnancy test until two weeks time. That way she doesn't get a false positive or a false negative.

She knew that, and while she had already bought the tests she wouldn't use it for two weeks. She went home, ate a healthy lunch and laid on the couch, thinking about what the baby could be.

Boy or girl. If the baby would come out looking like the donor or herself. She hoped it looked like her. That way she didn't have to wonder where all the other parts of her child came from.

Names were going to be decided the moment she saw the baby, something pretty or meaningful. She would set up the spare bedroom as the nursery. Get a new crib and changing table and diaper genie.

Paint the entire room a nice dove grey. Buy all the cute baby books.

She wanted her baby to have the best life and education.

She went about the next two weeks before going to her doctors appointment for a blood test, and was rushing home to take the test. When she got there Sherlock was lounging on her couch waiting.

"Where have you been?" He asked and looked her up and down, deducing no doubt.

"Doctors." She told him before pushing down her need to take the test. She couldn't do it with him here.

"Again? Are you sick Molly? Something you're not telling anyone?" He stood up, moving to circle her as she went towards the kitchen to get a cuppa ready.

"Nope not sick. Just a follow up." Not a lie. Just not an explanation.

"Are you giving blood on a regular basis now?" He asked after spotting a bit of a leak on her shirt as she reached up.

"I guess. Don't see why not." She said and went looking for a caffeine free tea.

"What are you not saying Molly?" He asked taking a stool. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew what was up.

"Nothing Sherlock. What are you doing here anyways? You knew today was my day off." She told him and turned as she waited for the water.

"Well, if you must know, my brother has informed me where exactly you are going Molly. If you were so in need of cash that you would sell your eggs to other families-"

"Sell my eggs? You think that's why I'm going there?" She giggles at the course of this conversation so far. Apparently he thought she would never want anything more than him.

"Well you were on heavy hormones, I saw them. You went in last week and today you only went in for a check up, I assume that you're going to donate again."

"No Sherlock. Not donating." She told him and saw what they have all started calling his buffering face. He wasn't done when the water was done boiling and she set things up for herself before taking a stool beside him as she waited.

He wasn't done by the time she felt the need to go to the loo and she decided, since he already knew where she had been going, she might as well take the home test since it will be faster than the blood.

She left him in the kitchen, headed for her room and grabbed the box and quickly took the test and washed her hands before going to wait in the kitchen.

Leaving the test in the bathroom and setting the timer on the microwave she waited. It wasn't until the timer went off did Sherlock startle a bit and he looked down at her.

She thought she saw something in his eyes but he turned and walked towards the bathroom and she couldn't get in front of him to see first.

"Congratulations Molly." He turned to hand her the test and she had to double check as he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.

Pregnant.

Her hand went down to her belly and for a moment she wondered why Sherlock cared. Why he was waiting for her.

"Thank you." Molly whispered after a moment and went to lean against the door jam.

They stayed like that, looking at the tile floor and at the test before Sherlock moved towards her. His hand over her waist and pulling me into his arms.

"Why are you here?" Molly mumbled into his shoulder.

"Because my brother told me something... something that changed my view on how I should move forward with my life. Told me I was losing you. That soon you wouldn't be an option." Sherlock ran his hands through her hair and pulled back a little bit before looking over her face.

"Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I won't be around to help." She shook her head at Mycrofts way of thinking.

"I thought you were dying." Sherlock held her closer, his hands both dipping to her hips to hold her against him.

"I'm not Sherlock, obviously you realized that when he told you where I was going." She pulled away just a bit and he let her.

"My mind jumped to cancer and you freezing your eggs and that you weren't going to make it and I can't think about a future like that Molly." He took a shaky breath and Molly felt more confused than ever about why he was acting like she was still dying.

"I'm fine Sherlock. More than fine. I'm going to have a baby." She told him and pulled away. "I need more tea." She pulled away from him entirely and he followed her, slowly.

She set another pot of water on. The tea tasted so good and she was ready to have caffeine free for the next 10 months plus... depends on how long she'll breast feed.

"What are you thinking about?" Sherlock asked and she looked up and focused on him.

"Just future stuff." She shrugged and he seemed to want to know details. "Like what kind of bedding I should get. If I need to get that awkward body pillow for when I get huge. How long I'll work before taking leave." She shrugged and gulped not really wanna talk about breast feeding with him.

"You could get 100% cotton. That's best for babies and easy to clean. White means you can bleach it after huge messes. But of course you know all of that from Rosie." He but his lip and looked over her face. "As for the body pillow... it won't be necessary." He told her and she felt confused. Were they not good for the body?

"Why?"

"You have me to throw your leg over." He told her and she gulped and smiled like it didn't hurt her to hear that.

"Sherlock-"

"Nope. I thought I was going to lose you Molly. You're mine. The baby is mine. Biological or not." He shook his head and seemed to buffer again and Molly took her chance and moved to go and lay in bed.

She fell asleep before she realized he had left the flat. He came back an hour later with bags of food and things.

She woke up to the smell of something sugary and got right out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Sherlock was there, pulling out muffins. They smelled delicious.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked when she saw more fruits in her bowl than there was before.

"Making you breakfast and snacks for the rest of the week." He gestured to the 6 muffins in the tin before setting the oven off. "I got more healthy things for you to eat for lunch as well. And while I waited on Anthea and Mycroft, I did a little baby shopping as well."

He reached for her hand, pulling her along and making her sit in the recliner. She waited and watched as he went to the guest room and then came back with a couple bags.

She had to admit, it was almost shocking to see him so happy over her baby.


	30. ArtificialInseminationPart2

Sherlock had taken a trip down to the shops while she slept. Making Mycroft do research into what foods would keep Molly healthy before making sure that Anthea and he would bring him the food at her place.

He went into baby stores with clothes and toys and looked around, anything remotely close to what Molly had gushed at Rosie in and he bought it. There was hats and baby shoes, blankets and fuzzy onesies. Doing the math for when they would need thicker ones he grabbed all the right sizes before getting bibs for next seasons "firsts".

He even looked at cribs and baby bags. That would have to wait until they painted the nursery, wouldn't want large heavy boxes crowding the way.

Sherlock had more than three bags of things when he left and Mycroft helped him with the groceries inside and looked around.

"Why here and not Baker Street?" Mycroft looked at the cracked ceiling with disgust before him.

"Molly loves it here and it is in her name. As is the baby until it's born." Sherlock told him and looked around. "You can hire someone to do the paint and things for the room." Sherlock looked around as well, wondering what this place will look like in a years time.

"Brother mine, I know she's pregnant, but why are you insisting on being the father when there is no blood relation?" Mycroft assumes he knew the answer but wanted the proof from Sherlock's own mouth.

"Because she is the love of my life. I am going to make her healthy food and move in." He told Mycroft before looking around.

"And Baker Street?"

"Will be my work place. Nothing more."

"Seems you've made up your mind."

"It was made up the moment I saw the test." Sherlock told him and watched his brother walk out, again looking around at the ceiling and walls.

Sherlock set out to make muffins as soon as the door was shut tight. He had placed all the baby clothes in the guest room and went to work on food.

She woke up as soon as the muffins were done and he smiled at how well rested she looked.

They ate and he made her sit on the couch as he went to get all the things to show her.

When he came with all the bags her face was bright and happy and Sherlock told himself that he could and would make her smile like that everyday.

He sat the bags down and let her explore them. "There are so many." She said and looked through the clothes and shoes and socks.

"I got everything you seemed to love seeing Rosie in during her first year. There is a onesie in there for the first snow... a very warm one. It was on sale since it's going to be getting warmer soon." Sherlock told her and watched as she pulled out more.

"These are wonderful Sherlock. But what are you going to get me for the baby shower then?" She giggled and pulled out some white hats.

"The parents don't give gifts." Sherlock told her and she seemed confused.

"It's just me Sher- wait a second... you donated your stuff? I picked you as a donor-"

"No Molly. I don't know the donor, I didn't donate. But I already told you... you are mine, that baby is mine... I meant it." He told her and she looked at the stuff before up at him. "What?"

"Sherlock I did this on my own. I was okay with it. Don't attach yourself to me because I'll be single with a baby." She shook her head and paused on the second bag and slipped things back in. "You don't have to do all this."

"Molly... I want to."

"We'll be fine. I don't need you to look out for me and help out. I can afford this stuff. We're not your responsibility." She told him and Sherlock was sure she was going to start crying.

"Molly let me try this again. You are mine, in every sense of the word. They baby, blood relation or not, will be my child. Of course you're going to be my responsibility." Molly gulped hard and fingered the words before looking away and shaking her head.

"I can't do that Sherlock, you know I've been in love with you for years. Having you pretend to be the father of my baby will only make it worse and people will talk and you'll be-"

"You are the love of my life. If I had pulled my head out of my arse sooner... it would be my baby, and while this baby might look like you or the donor, I don't care. He or she will have my last name and I will help raise it because it's your blood Molly."

"You love me?" Molly asked slowly and Sherlock nodded, moving the things to the side and leaning in to rest his forehead on hers.

"I've loved you for so long, and I have been hiding it so well for so long I don't think I realized that even you didn't know it."

"And you want me even if I'm carrying another mans baby?"

"I'd want you if you lost an arm and half a leg. You'd still be my Molly." He leaned in, kissed her nose and smiled when she let out a deep breath.

"But you want a relationship with me, like a normal one." She said and he leaned down, tipping her chin up, and kissed her for the very first time on the lips.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it showed her all the things he wanted with her. He wanted a life with her, this baby, maybe many more. A big house and a marriage. A retirement in the country. He wanted a lifetime with her, or as much as he could get.

He moved his things in the next day. She had the next two weeks of perfect blissful happiness with him until... there was embarrassing moments in the middle of the night.

Instead of it being in the morning it was middle of the night sickness for her.

She had been hoping that she wouldn't get that symptom at all, but low and behold. Half naked, too warm, and filled with another meal from Sherlock, she woke up at 2am and barley made it to the toilet.

Sherlock was half awake behind her, pulling her hair back, helped her wash it and then tucked her back into bed.

"How dare the baby I wanted so bad make me sick." Molly mumbled and leaned into the pillow as Sherlock went to get all the lights.

"Just means everything is going the right cours." Sherlock told her and climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close.

"Wait until I'm big and fat and then say that." She mumbled and Sherlock smiled as she fell right to sleep.

Sherlock stayed awake for a while, making sure there wasn't a repeat. He turned toward her when she shifted to her back and for a moment Sherlock let his mind palace finally expand. Molly didn't wear a ring yet but she would soon.

Technically he was waiting until her hormones got worse and go "all out" as Mary and John advised him to make her decision a no brainer.

Mary had been hoping the baby would be a girl so she could at least help out by giving out old clothes that Rosie was growing out of.

Sherlock didn't really mind not knowing like Molly wanted. But John was her caregiver now and if Mary got it out of him, they would all know.

Sherlock fell asleep after eventually curling around Molly again. He had taken to sleeping better hours now that he slept beside her.

"Wake up." Molly hummed when she heard him whispering about how they needed to get to the pharmacy for her folic acid and other scripts.

"You go." She mumbled. Pulling the covers up she mumbled something else and Sherlock could tell it was a request for pancakes.

"I'll be back in less than an hour." He walked out, Belstaff on and the collar down. He got her prescriptions and headed to the flat ready to make pancakes.

Getting there he saw the paint cans he requested outside on the stoop. Mycroft knew people who would make deliveries on Sunday. He took everything inside and saw Molly in the kitchen

"I thought you would still be in bed." Sherlock said and she took a deep breath.

"No. I needed tea to calm my stomach." Molly told him and leaned against the counter and looked at what he was bringing in.

"Eat your breakfast and then take your meds." He told her getting the bag on the table before going to the baby's room and setting the paint cans down.

"I don't want to eat. It will just come back." She mumbled not looking all that happy to have the food she asked for while half awake this morning.

"You have to eat Molly." Sherlock told her and she nodded and sighed.

It took her five minutes to eat as much as she could before taking her folic acid, her prenatal vitamins and omega 3s. Sherlock had done research when she went to work one day and had taken it upon himself to get her on a regimen.

He had taken to taking better care of himself and Molly was reaping the benefits. She noticed his ribs weren't sticking out and he was gaining more muscle than fat.

He had taken up boxing again. Something she hadn't seen him do since they first met and he was trying to stay clean.

He had been amazing from what she could remember. Always winning, being underestimated because he wasn't a large "steroid" man.

John went with him, the underground fighting rings, never letting on that he was making bets on Sherlock and while they're wasn't a bunch of cases and he was low on cash.

Molly has taken to cleaning him up if he ever got a good wallop in, which was unusual but did happen.

Sherlock had promised to give up fighting when the baby came so he or she didn't have to see him like that, but he still wanted to box with padding and a bag.

John had learned about them in a short conversation when Sherlock got "caught" moving his stuff out of Baker Street. It was a week later that he learned of the baby as well and he was quiet for ten minutes taking it in.

Now... all Molly had to do was finish making the baby, put up with Sherlock's nitpicking about what she was or was not eating, and him getting fully settled in her life.


	31. ArtificalInseminationPart3

"Molly!" She groaned softly and tried to get up from the couch. Sherlock wanted the nursery to be a surprise and she was hoping it was all done since he was calling her. "Molly!" He shouted louder hoping she wasn't asleep.

"I'm coming, just trying to get up." Her belly was a table, and while that was good for eating now adays, it was always a mission to get up.

"Need help?" He asked and she huffed as she got off the couch by rolling onto the ground and landing on her knees. Getting up slowly she walked towards the room and slowed down when Sherlock rounded the corner. "Ok, close your eyes then." He told her and she sighed and closed them, hands on her belly and letting him pull her in.

"Is it all done?" She asked as she walked into the room with him putting her right in front.

"And if you don't like anything I'll change it." Sherlock sounded nervous and Molly simply smiled and waited as he paused a long minute to look around and make sure everything was good before telling her to open her eyes.

Molly peeked one eye before the other and then smiled as she looked around. The walls were the perfect grey, the crip was set up next to the window, the toys were scattered around in the crib as well as the changing table. The book shelf was bare but put together with the sound machine and baby monitor set up already.

"Is it how you wanted?" Sherlock sounded nervous and Molly giggles before turning to him and nodding, tears springing to her eyes and Sherlock realized this was the exact emotional state he's been waiting for. He held her for a moment before he turned back around and went to look at the fitted sheet and the bumpers already in the crib.

"Thank you." She turned to him and he raised an eyebrow before walking closer and putting his hands on his hips and looking around. "The chair-"

"I already have Mycroft dealing with it being put together in the bedroom since that's where the bassinet will be." Sherlock told her when she seemed to realize what she was getting at. There was a small open space that he would eventually move the rocking chair into but for now it could be a small area for the tummy time mat.

"It's amazing." She went to wipe her tears again and Sherlock could t have been given another sign.

"We're going out tonight." He told her and she turned, her hands going to her belly.

"I'm too big to be out and about Sherlock." She shook her head and Sherlock shook his.

"I am taking you to dinner and then a surprise. Take a nap, keep your feet up... I'm going to go for the bassinet now." Sherlock told her, getting close enough to give her lips a peck before running his hands over the bump too. He or she started kicking his hands right away and he smiled.

"The baby always kicks when you touch the belly." Molly whispered and touched around his hands and feeling the kicks too.

"Can't wait to know the gender." Sherlock muttered and leaned down to kiss her again. John and Mary has gone to the trouble of being the ones to offer to throw the baby shower. It would be in their house. And thanks to Molly's first "cute" idea it would also be the gender reveal.

Mary had gone and chosen some things for the shower that wasn't for anyone eyes, not even Johns. While there wasn't a single family memeber from Molly's side, all of Sherlock's would be coming to welcome the baby.

"What's the surprise?" She asked and he just smiled and walked with her into the bedroom.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"That's not fair... at least tell me if I have to wear regular shoes." She mumbled and Sherlock helped her get into bed before kissing her one more time, this one not being short and sweet, but long and satisfying.

Tonight was the night he was going to get engaged, and there wasn't anything that was going to change his mind about it.

Molly waddled around the flat the rest of the day, mostly to the kitchen and then to the sofa. Taking a small snooze without meaning to. Two naps in a day Molly knew she would be even more tired when the night came.

This baby sucked all her energy out and Sherlock, while active, didn't want her to over exert herself in anyway.

He still held her at night but he seemed more gentle during the day. Offering to rub her back, cook dinner... anything that would make her worry, but now made her melt into a puddle of goo, and that's where he seemed to like her.

He always tried to do the nicest thing. And even the nursery was making her weepy again. She walked into the nursery, slowly, looking at how he had taken enough care to paint the room... apparently the men Mycroft had sent did it wrong. She saw everything he put together, the crib, the dresser, changing table... even the bookshelf.

She couldn't remember now if she had bought anything in the room by herself. She had to fight Sherlock to even go halves on the crib.

Running her hands over her belly... she was reminded that this wasn't even his baby. He could leave whenever he wanted. He had no real obligation. While she could tell he loved her in a certain way... he barely ever said it.

The future always made her worry. What if one day the baby cried through the night when Sherlock was on a case and he got so annoyed he left and never came back?

What if the baby burped up on his precious Belfast? What if the baby got all the donors genes and it was plain and obvious to everyone that it wasn't his child? What if the child had mental problems and he couldn't handle being around a disabled-?

Molly shook her head, turning and going right back to bed. She didn't want to think like that. She shouldn't. Just because she was "older than most" doesn't mean there was a huge probability there would be medical issues.

She laid on the bed, hugging the pillow she had bought before Sherlock had moved in and pushed his way past the pillow and only let her use it when she had to nap and he was working.

She curled into it, asking herself why Sherlock would stick around with her when she was having a baby that wasn't his.

She cried herself to sleep, wondering slightly in the back of her mind how she could take 3 naps in one day.

She woke up to a gentle shake of her shoulders and she mumbled how she didn't want to get up. "It's time for our date Molly."

She shrugged her shoulders and wanted him to leave. Her mind was still telling her he would get fed up with the baby not being his and being loud and she didn't want him to be trapped with her.

"I know you're hungry. You probably slept right through lunch. Come on, we'll go get some food and make our way to that little bakery you have been going in." That made her stomach growl. She had been a vanilla eating machine. If it was sweet and tasted smooth she had to have it.

"I don't want to get dressed." She mumbled and Sherlock grabbed her hands and helped her sit up. "And I don't want to go out looking like this." She looked at her maternity pants, her stretched out top that used to be a large shirt to sleep in.

"I think you're stunning." He told her and she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a whale." He held still as she got up from the bed and he thought, again, how they needed a taller bed. He would get Mycroft to get one before the weekend.

It would be a lot easier for her to get out of bed. With or without the baby. Sherlock noted how she limped, she must of had a cramp again. She needed more fluids.

Sherlock berated himself for not coming home to make her lunch. He had been so good at monitoring her food and liquids he didn't think about the possibility she would need help making food herself since she's been so tired lately. She had no energy. She had taken maternity leave early but he had insisted upon that when she slept through the night shift.

Now she was pushing through the large dresses he had asked Mary to pick out for her. He heard her huffing and he had to sit down as she kept going. Then he remembered another gift and got down on his knees to pull it out from under the bed.

"Molly, how about this one!" Sherlock waited for her to walk back out, her limp mostly gone with means she was putting most of her weight on it while searching her dresses again.

She saw the box on the bed with a huge ridiculous bow and walked towards it. Bending over it she felt a pinch but kept going for it. Opening it quickly she noticed the yellow and white floral dress quickly and she pulled it out and smiled. It would fit. And not tightly.

"Thank you." She walked towards him, lifting her face and he smiled as he went down and over to give her a kiss, rubbing over the belly before she turned to the bathroom.

He waited again, the dress was perfect for her and when she came out he remembered what it was like to see her happy at the Watson wedding. Despite being with the wrong man.

He helped her with her flats, watched her shrug into her jacket and then they were off. Never waiting for a cab too long. They went to Angelos. Eating almost everything from her plate and some from his and a couple breadsticks, she wasn't sure she could manage what she really came out for.

But she had enough energy to take a stroll.

"Are you sure you want to walk there. It's 5 blocks." He seemed worried and she could tell when he looked down at her legs he was trying to see if she was still limping. She knew he kept track of her food and water and cramps and during the first couple months he kept track of her sickness... but she didn't mind. He found it interesting and for a while she was sure that was why he stayed around.

"I'm fine Sherlock. The more I walk to more room I will have for dessert." She told him and he nodded, taking her hand in his they set off down the street. Not many people registered who he was but lots of women would smile at Molly. One even wanted to touch the belly and while she tolerated it Sherlock hated strangers touching her.

They made it 20 minutes later after a break to fix Molly's shoe. He pushed open the bakery door and nodded to the man behind the counter as Molly went right to the counter and looked at the sweets.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Sherlock! Glad to see you are well." He had gotten to know them both. Marco assumed they were married the first time and when he recognized Sherlock from the papers. No matter how many times Molly said they weren't married he insisted on calling them that.

She licked her lips and thought about what sounded better. She loved their vanilla cake with strawberry and whip cream, but today she wanted chocolate. She had cried so much it always made her crave what every woman went to when upset.

"Your vanilla strawberry-"

"Actually can I have the chocolate with dark chocolate filling?" She have him a bright smile and bit her lip realizing he had already boxed up her usual order.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and his eyes darted to Sherlock.

"Yeah. Just a different craving today I guess." She told him and looked at the cookies and then the eclairs.

"Alright." He set the cake down and went to get a new box made for her new order. "Anything else?"

"Can I have... the white chocolate macadamia nut... 5- no 6 of them. Half a dozen is enough." She muttered to herself and she noticed Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin and she bit her lip. "Do you want something Sherlock?"

"I'll take the vanilla cake." He told her and she nodded. Thinking he was getting it for her later or at least to share with her if she changed her mind.

She got the bag and whipped out her card but Marco waved her off. "Your order has been put onto an account." He told her and she looked to Sherlock but he looked confused as well. "A man... another Holmes, came in. Said anything you or he ordered would be on him."

"Mycroft is so nice." She told Sherlock and about melted as her eyes watered.

"It's just a gesture." Sherlock mumbled. He wanted those tears for him.

"A sweet one." She told him and moved to looked around quickly. Getting the water to dissipate and she smiled at Marco. Taking out a couple notes and putting them in the tip jar.

"Thank you." He called as Sherlock took the order and went to leave. "Good luck." Molly didn't know what that meant... maybe he just assumed she was about to pop. She certainly felt like it.

He got a cabbie and she nibbles on the cookies as they got closer to her flat. It started to drizzle as they got out and she rushed to open the door while Sherlock paid.

She just got inside when she felt the baby kicking and she tried to get her coat off. Waiting for Sherlock to help she felt too big to do anything. Moving to sit, she wanted to change before she made a mess of the nice dress.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he came in, a half of the personal cakes on his plate and then her plate.

"I need to change before I ruin the dress." She muttered and moved to get up but Sherlock clicked his teeth. "If I get chocolate on this-"

"I'll get you a napkin. Just stay there." He told her, putting the cakes down and going back into the kitchen.

She stuck her finger into the white cake and stuck her finger in her mouth. That tasted good but it wasn't what she wanted.

Taking a taste of the chocolate she about moaned. Opening her eyes and seeing Sherlock coming back she waited to take another taste.

"Here you go." He handed her a napkin and a fork and she moved to place the napkin in the small opening between the belly and her mouth and then set the plate on top. She had gotten to the point where she didn't need to hold it on top. She could balance anything on her belly.

She ate the chocolate. Sherlock had turned on the tele and was eating the bits and pieces of the cake but she reached over, bypassing the vanilla and going for the chocolate on his plate.

"Molly-"

"You're not even eating it." She mumbled and eat the bite she had stolen.

"Eat the vanilla." He chided before nodding to her own plate. She huffed and moved to cut a bit but the life seemed to fold in on itself. Pushing it over to be on the side she cut it that way and felt another block. Separating the cake and cream and strawberries she was docked to see a thin piece of metal on the plate. Pulling her fork up she worried her fork had somehow broken. Putting that down she went in for it, dropping the metal on the napkin and going in for a real bite.

She heard Sherlock huff a laugh and she looked at him. He had watched her disregard the metal and she knew he would say something about taking the cake back and not to eat it so she sighed and put the fork back down anyways.

"Tell Marco to check his pans." She told him. Picking the metal up and tossing it on the plate and then looking at him. He looked amused and he picked up the metal from the plate and put it in his mouth, cleaning it up before pulling it out. "It's a ring. I didn't know a woman worked in there."

There was a sizable diamond on the band and she rubbed over her belly before looking towards the tele.

"Molly... it's yours." Sherlock told her and she shook her head.

"I don't own diamonds Sherlock." She told him and he sighed. Taking her left hand he slipped it on her ring finger and she felt confused. "You can't just keep it because we found it Sherlock." She went to take it off but he kept hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Molly... I went to Marco when I left you here to nap. Well I went after finding a ring. I told him to slip it under the whipped cream." She felt her brain going a mile a second and she looked from the ring on her hand to him. "Will you marry me?"

"Sherlock-"

"Please Molly."

"I can't." She pulled her hand from his, pulling the ring off and somehow had the agility to get up by herself and rush into the bedroom. Locking the door and going to take off the dress and change into her loose clothes and then climbing into bed.

She let the silent tears fall as she heard him leave.

Glad that she finally let him go. He could go back to his normal world. He could be a single man married to his work, not some man who had a girlfriend carrying someone else's baby.

He deserved better than her. She would let him leave. Pay him and Mycroft back for all they bought... she could do this alone.

Curling into the body pillow she cried herself to sleep. Not looking forward to the baby shower in three days anymore


	32. ArtificialInseminationPart4

Mary came over the day of the baby shower. She hadn't seen Sherlock since she told him no and she was worried about how his family would take it that they weren't together anymore. She didn't want their money or presents anymore. If she could get Mary to let them know they didn't have to come it would be easier.

She would be less panicked about the day coming. As it was she was nervous to see if Sherlock would even turn up.

Mary has very gender neutral decoration and John had stayed away with Rosie and she could assume he was with Sherlock. She hoped at least.

She sat there, the ridiculous mommy to be sash around her like the people coming wouldn't be able to tell. She had about enough of the festivities when they hadn't even started yet.

She was 38 weeks, having fake contractions and feeling just as she figured she would when Sherlock would have left her. Lonely and miserable.

And like a poet once said... once miserable being finds other miserable beings... only then is it happy.

Molly was in a sour mood, the baby kicking like it was in protest of being away from Sherlock and she had to admit... she was already annoyed that he didn't try harder.

Made her realize he wouldn't stick around when things got hard. When the baby fussed too much or got sick. She made the right decision.

"Mary..." Molly callee from the kitchen when she couldn't reach her favorite tea.

"Yes honey?" Mary came in, wide smile on her face and waited.

"He put my favorite too far up. I can't find my stool and I want some. Can you climb up and get it?" Molly pointed at the top shelf and Mary nodded and went to get one of the chairs.

Getting it down and handing it over to Molly she noticed how upset she was. "What's the matter?"

"I was okay with having the baby on my own... then he waltzed in here... saying all the right things," Molly wipes her eyes, she had tried to tell herself not to cry today. "Then I say no and he leaves and just dropped me. I was right. And I didn't want to be."

Looking at Mary, Molly could tell she didn't get it. She she explained about her worries and how Sherlock had every right to walk away from her and the baby.

"Oh love... he didn't want to leave you. He just figured you would call when you wanted him here." Mary hugged Molly for a long time before Molly had to head to the loo to clean up.

It took a half hour to get the rest of the flat set up for the baby shower. And only ten more minutes for people to show up.

She was sat on the rocking chair Mary pulled out of the bedroom and hugged the propel who showed up. Then John and Rosie walked in. He smiled, kissed her cheek and winked before nodding walking to see Mary.

Rosie reaches for her and John, not worries about what the extra weight would do to Molly since she was sitting offered her up.

Rosie climbed gently kicking the belly trying to get to Molly's face. And then... the unexpected happened. A cramp hit Molly and she pushed Rosie away from the belly and whines sharply.

"John." She called and she saw him look over and wrap up the conversation before getting Rosie. She sat back, out of breath a bit and moved her hips. That was a new kind of cramp.

She closed her eyes when everyone left her for a moment and was surprised to be kissed on the lips. She opened her eyes and squinted to see Sherlock standing there, kneeling quickly. "Hi."

"Hi." She whispered back and he smiled softly.

"Brought my parents. They were a bit late, apparently they ripped the wrapping paper and needed to re wrap it." He told her and Molly looked over his shoulder to see them waiting to say hello.

"Help me up." She told him and he nodded and moved to her front. He helped a bit but as soon as she was pushing herself up she felt the cramping away and then... a gust of water. "Oh no." She looked down at the wet dress and sash and then up to Sherlock who looked surprised.

"John!" Sherlock shouted and looked back to see his friend looking over. "Get the car!"

"For what?" John asked and loved his way closer before noticing why they needed it.

"Oh dear..." Molly gulped and looked to his parents. "Guess this is the gender reveal we were promised." His mother joked and she smiled softly before the cramps... Well contractions, hit her again and he legs nearly gave out.

"Sit back down." Sherlock pushed on her hands a bit and she looked back to make sure the rocking chair was close enough.

"Shall we all head out... looks like this Baby shower is turning into a welcoming party!" Mary started shouting that she was sorry and that babies had their own timeline and that while their gifts were appreciated they would need to leave them and head out.

"Wait..." someone shouted and Sherlock looked to see one of the doctors from Bart's. "What's the gender?"

"You'll know soon enough. Out." Sherlock waved his hands at him and went to help Mary move the presents people were just leaving near the door.

He heard Molly gasp and looked over to see her trying to reach for her tea. That ended in another contraction.

"How far away did he park." Sherlock muttered and looked outside for the car John had.

"Sherlock, be a good man and get Molly up and rub her back." He heard Mary inside and he walked back in, noticing how his mother was in her kitchen at the stove warming more tea for Molly.

"Should she stand-"

"Yes Sherlock." Mary told him taking a bigger present back into the baby room.

"Okay." He hadn't thought it possible but all the knowledge he had read up on for Molly and the baby were nowhere to be found. He realized he was slightly panicking and his mind couldn't focus.

Molly held her hands up when he got closer and he lifted her, taking most of her weight and his hands went to her lower back, like he usually did he rubbed with just a bit of pressure.

"Ready!" He looked over to John and glared before feeling Molly take a cautious step. "Where is the baby bag?" He asked looking around and Sherlock looked at him.

"Next to the crib." Sherlock told him and moved to help Molly walk. The contractions weren't a problem until she was sitting and waiting for John and Mary to get Rosie settled.

Sherlock kept his hands on her back, rubbing and making sure she wasn't in pain. Once they were pulling up to the hospital she reached over, grabbing his knee and squeezing it so hard he was sure he would have scars from her nails.

He kept quiet though. His pain was nothing compared to a baby trying to push its way out of Molly.

He helped her into the wheelchair and grabbed the baby bag from John and they went to sit in the waiting room while he went with Molly to be checked in and then checked out in the delivery room.

He paced as they waited for their doctor and Molly tried her breathing techniques.

"Have you been having cramps all day?" He asked once he started counting in between her contractions.

"Just before Mary got there. Then Rosie kicked me softly and that's when they really started hurting." She told him and tried to push her legs open but still keeping the gown between her legs.

"I should have been around."

"I didn't make you go." She told him in a small snap and he looked to her and she winced and moved her right side.

"You told me no." He told her and she huffed.

"I'm not trapping you. This isn't you baby Sherlock. If you want to change your mind you can. The baby is going to be loud and noisy and get spit up everywhere... it's not your ideal life." She told him and looked at her belly. "I did this. And you don't have to be here."

"Well I am. I am right here. Like I said I would be. The baby is going to be noisy and smelly and I can't do anything about that. It's how babies are."

"And if the baby looks like the donor... nothing like you or me. What then. Just another reminder that it isn't yours. That you could leave any time you wanted."

"I already told you I didn't want to leave." He rolled his eyes and looked around before hearing a doctor knock.

"Hello! Heard you went into labor at your baby shower." The man pushed his way in, getting gloves, washing his hands. Making idle conversations and weeding his way through the tension on the room and moved to sit in front of Molly. "Shall we see how far apart you are?" He asked and she nodded.

He set the bed up to be more of a holster and she slid her legs in and Sherlock moved to her, holding his hand out to her and as the doctor checked she squeezed his hand hard. "You're only about 4 centimeters. Might be a while yet." He told them and Sherlock nodded and he said he would be back in an hour to check again.

"Why do you think I would even want to leave?"

"Because you love your Belfast and quiet." She whispered and he held her hand a bit tighter.

"No. I love you. And the baby. Mine by blood or not. I already told you. It's mine. If it comes out with red hair and green skin I wouldn't care."

"But you could. Later."

"Molly-"

"You change your mind so fast on things Sherlock. What if it's got colic and you can't sleep-"

"I rarely sleep as it is. I would stay up with him or her while you got rest." He told her with a shrug and she sighed and shook her head. "And I don't change my mind on the most important things."

"Like what?"

"How I take my coffee. You're just like my black with two sugars. Constant." He leaned over, hand on her belly, lips skimming her forehead and she sniffles.

"Then why did you leave?"

"You locked me out of the room. I figured I upset you somehow and went to John." He told her and she nibbles her lip before sighing. "I am with you because I want to be Molly. I want you and this baby... and trust me... I am never going to decide otherwise. You're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me then." She told him and he smiled wide. Digging through his pants and then pulling out the same ring.

"I was going to ask again in front of everyone." He told her and she laughed. She would have said yes if he asked again.

"Ask again." She fueled her fingers up and he paused and looked up at her.

"Molly Hooper... will you please marry me?"

"Yes I will." She straightened her fingers and he slipped the band on perfectly.

"Good because you're never going to marry anyone else." He kissed the ring on her hand and moved to sit beside her.

"What's your guess Sherlock." She rubbed a hand over her belly and he leaned his head down and kissed her bump.

"Girl." He told her seriously and she shrugged and bit her lip.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Guess I'll be in charge of potty training." He laughed lightly and made her giggle.

"And a girl would eventually be in love with a boy." She told him and saw a tick in his jaw.

"When she's 25 maybe." He said and kissed the bump.

Molly and Sherlock waited and suffered through the arduous waiting until she was ready to push.

He held her hand, her leg, and gave her small kisses despite her being sweaty.

She pushed a baby into the world just before the day was over. A little girl, 8pounds, 7 ounces. Dark fluffy hair, grey eyes. A button nose and a small mouth.

She looked like Molly.

Sherlock held her first while Molly finished delivering the afterbirth and he brought her over, letting Molly see her.

"Ten fingers ten toes, clear airways... and working lungs and vocal cords." The doctor laughed as he finished up with Molly.

"She's perfect." Molly whispered and held out her hand so she could touch the baby.

"Just like her mummy." Sherlock told her and kissed her forehead.

"Let me wipe my hands." Sherlock knew she was just nervous, and he knew he was as well, but it faded as soon as she was handed over. He watched her wipe her hands on the blankets before nodding to him.

He passed his daughter to her and she formed her arms around her like the baby was always there. She cooed down at the little girl and Molly felt tears coming back to her eyes.

"What's her name going to be?"

Sherlock looked up at the doctor as he cleaned himself up. The placenta would be saved as well as the cord for the baby may she or her future siblings ever need it.

Sherlock got to watch Molly for the first hour of motherhood, and nothing would ever top it.

She cooed and beamed with pride. She smiled at him and at the baby, and when the nurses came in with the birth certificate he waited until the hour was up to ask.

"What's her name?" She hummed and looked over her face before looking at him.

"What do you think?" She asked him and he moved closer and looked over the baby girl again.

"Angel?" She night look squishy now but he knew, with out a doubt she would grow up looking like Molly, a perfect Angel.

"No... we're not religious enough for that." Molly nixed that and rocked the baby again.

"Lily?" He offered out knowing Molly enjoyed yellow Lillie's more than any other yellow flower. "Or Iris."

"I like... Lily." She looked down at their baby and whispered the name. It was perfect.

"Lily what?" Sherlock wondered how many middle names she would have and Molly surprised him two. "Shall I go get the godparents?"

"Yes please." She begged and he nodded and walked off. Leaving her to fill out the forms.

Coming back she had just finished and put the pen down. He walked over and looked at it.

Name

Lilabeth Johanna Mary Holmes

Mother

Margret Elise Hooper

Father

William Sherlock Scott Holmes

He paused for a moment and just started. He had assumed he would have to battle her over changing the last name. But now... now he realized that Molly believed in him. And believed he would be here for her and Lilabeth forever.

"I thought we went with Lily."

"It will be her nick name." She told him and he nodded and smiled as John seemed more speechless than his wife.

"She's got your everything." Mary got to hold her first, letting Molly's arms rest and Sherlock moved in to sit next to her, one long leg on the bed and the other on the floor.

Molly leaned her head against his shoulder and soon he had it wrapped around her and before he knew it she was sleeping peacefully.

Once John and Mary left he was happy his parents brought his brother. While Mycroft didn't care for seeing random pictures of Rosie, he did seem to be somewhat intrigued with Sherlock's daughter.

He let them each hold her before she finally started to use and it was time to teach her how to latch on.

He and Molly worked at the process. For weeks after the birth he barely left her side let alone the flat. She had come home to a new bed, the most beautiful bassinet ever, and all the presents still unopened.

She fed Lily every night while Sherlock read a book to her.

Less than a year later Molly was pregnant again. This time... it was definitely Sherlock's baby, and while she had wanted to be "in the best shape of her life" when they got married he finally talked her into an elopement. Which turned into everyone being there at the chapel when they said I do.

Despite not being Sherlock's, Lily grew into her dark fuzzy hair and through the years ended up with thick curls that made her never question her true father. As far as everyone was concerned she was Sherlock Holmes oldest daughter and just like her mother.


	33. Aneurysm

Walking around the morgue after getting the last autopsy done I was hit with a shouting match and I waited for the door to be pushed open.

"Molly tell John that"- I wanted to look busy as Sherlock and John looked towards me and both paused in their argument.

"Wow. Have a date?" John asked me and I shook my head.

"No just a bonus and a pay raise. Figured it was about time to grow up a bit." I told them and went around to stand in front of John more so than Sherlock.

I didn't overly look at Sherlock, just glances and while I explained what they had been arguing about it was a pleasant surprise that I had chosen John as being right.

"Not important to the case anyways." Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked around. "Where's the body?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What body?"

"The one Lestrade had transferred here."

"All the autopsies I did today were natural death from the hospital. Never got a call about in incoming." I told him and he nodded and slowly looked around. "Call him." I nodded to the phone on the wall and he sighed. "Fine... big baby doesn't do phone calls." I pushed past him and dialed Lestrade cell.

"Dr. Hooper, this is Officer David Robinson... there's been an accident concerning Lestrade. He was on the transport with the body we found. He and the body are on the way now."

"Is Greg alright?" I looked over my shoulder to Sherlock and he seemed to have heard the other officer.

"He was unconscious when we arrived."

"Alright... and he's coming here?" I asked and when I got the affirmative I gulped and then heard a buzz for the drop off and I walked over, my heels clicking and only boosting my anxiety.

It took me an hour to finish up. Running the samples to the lab and then looking for Lestrade. Finding him to be in surgery I walked around the ICU floor and saw Sherlock and John waiting.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked and John shook his head.

"His kids are on their way." He told me and I nodded slowly and went to sit down. The only open seat was by Sherlock and I wished and prayed that Lestrade only had minor injuries and surgery would be ending soon.

It took two hours for us to hear that they were closing him up, he had come in with a myriad of broken ribs and a punctured lung.

Before we were let in his ex and kids went in, his ex crying over him, and while Greg still slept I knew they would be trying all over again.

"He's going to make it." I looked over at Sherlock after his comment.

"He should." I told him and he looked peaked a bit. "What?"

"I say he will and you say maybe. Whose better at deductions?" He asked with a click of his tongue.

"You are, but that doesn't mean he couldn't contract a virus or die from injuries someone didn't see. Doesn't mean when he's out of the ICU there won't be a freak accident where he gets too much morphine." I shrugged and leaned back so we were shoulder to shoulder.

"Those are less than likely-"

"Doesn't mean it can't happen. He could walk out of here perfectly well in a week or two and get hit by a car, or bus, or maybe trip and break his nose." I shrugged again, looking up at him now as he seemed to think about it.

"What makes you so cynical?"

"Had a lady come in for surgery two days ago. Simple thing. Died of a brain aneurysm. No one saw it coming. She had made it though surgery, woke up, laughed with her kids and husband... then she fell asleep and after two hours she flat lined." I told him and he seemed to focus on my words.

"Sure the husband didn't make a hematoma?"

"Yes Sherlock. Apparently she had been diagnosed years ago with one and she never told anyone. Being she even had kids. It was so far back in her medical history that we had to dig into old records. She took a big chance having the surgery, not to mention the kids. She was an avid skier, loved flying places... she loved her life like she could die tomorrow. Kind of nice, knowing you might die and still making the most of it. Her kids could have killed her, yet she wanted them anyways." I babbled on, shutting up when I saw the way Sherlock had started to zone out.

Greg woke up slowly, I was still sitting next to Sherlock but once John Carmen back we took off to the room, saying our hellos, asking what happened.

Took Sherlock 5 seconds to deduce it was the murderer who hit the transport van. He spent two days tracking the clues and evidence before he had the man in custody.

I was making a casserole and pie for when Greg would be discharged when the lock was picked in the next room. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to push the door open.

He did, slowly, smirking when he saw me waiting. "What do you need?"

"I just want to talk, maybe get a few ideas out of my mind." He told me and I nodded and he walked into the kitchen. I finished kneading the dough and moving to set it in the oven to rest before cleaning my hands.

"Are you going to talk to just stand there?"

"Didn't want to distract you." He muttered and I looked up and smiled before showing him that I was waiting. "What you said about that woman... it kind of made me think."

"What woman?" I asked knowing that there had been many victims of the female gender.

"The one who died with an anurysm." He added and I nodded. "Well, technically she lived with one." He told me and I nodded. "She knew she was going to die. She could have croaked driving her kids to school one day, but she did it. She put them in danger but she was happy."

"What are you getting at Sherlock? Calling her negligent?" I asked with a laugh and he shook his head.

"She must have loved her kids so much that she didn't want them to worry. She didn't want to put them in danger, yet she did something so simple everyday like taking them to school." He added and I nodded. If she did that. "And she had fun, she went skiing and traveled and even had kids. Knowing that it could end her life as she pushed them out." He advanced, ticking the things she did on his fingers.

"Where are you going with this Sherlock?" I asked and he moved to stand on my side of the counter and across from me now.

"I want to live like she did."

"You want an aneurysm?" I asked not getting where he was going with this.

"No Molly. I want you."

"Want me to do what?" I asked tilting my head, going over this entire conversation trying to find out what he had said about her doing.

"I want to be with you, even if I am putting you in danger. I want to have fun with you and memories with you and kids and trips and travel stories. I want more crime solving dates with you, I have told everyone we know about how fun it was, and I can't keep replaying that one instance in my head over and over. I want more of you." He grabbed my hands, pulling me in close and moving them around his waist. My chin rested on his chest as his hands went around my back and moved down to hold my waist.

"Why?"

"A dying woman can have exactly what she wanted, a family, the love of her life, even surgery that all should have killed her... and I want that. With you."

"You want a family with me? Want me to solve crimes with you? To go on trips like skiiing with you? Are you built for that Sherlock?" I wanted to list what he was saying, call him out on even bringing it up.

"That's what I said Molly."

"But did you mean it? Could you handle seeing me pregnant and hormonal crying over some back handed comment about my fat ankles? Can you handle a baby crying for hours not letting you think about a case? Can you handle school and the teachers? Can you handle having more than one at a time in diapers? Bed times? When they're sick?"

"I've thought it through Molly, I'm not just throwing caution to the wind. I've been thinking about it all night. I have no intention of your worries stopping me from starting a relationship with you."

"Sherlock-"

"Molly." He countered and moved in, his nose touching mine now and I couldn't help but hold my breath and wait. "Say you get it."

"Get what?" I felt dizzy, his mouth didn't have the same cigarette smell, he smelled like he had been to the dentist for a cleaning though, that or brushed his teeth 10 times.

"Get what I mean. How I'm going to make my life something fantastic with you, despite all that could go wrong." He told me and I felt myself nodding before I said anything to confirm it. My mind hadn't thought it through.

But I had to admit after the first two hour snogging session I finally got that he was serious. How ever he got in big trouble when I came out of the shower and saw him eating Greg's pie.


End file.
